


La Princesse, la Sorcière et la Poupée

by Suzuka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuka/pseuds/Suzuka
Summary: Une rousse, une blonde, une brune. Trois filles aux destins différents, mais aux cœurs connectésKaiNamiXion dans cent thèmes





	1. Introduction

En lançant cette fiction, je réponds à un challenge : les cent thèmes. La liste se trouve facilement sur internet. Il en existe plusieurs, toutes se ressemblent sensiblement. J’en ai choisi une dégotée sur devianart.

J’ai justement découvert ce challenge avec le fandom de Kingdom hearts et cela fait déjà un long moment – plusieurs années − que je souhaite le réaliser. J’ai mis longtemps à me lancer pour deux raisons. Déjà parce que je n’étais pas sûre pas de venir à bout d’un projet aussi titanesque (cent chapitres quand même, mon plus gros projet). L’autre raison, et la principale, c’est que je ne savais pas quel couple choisir. Si vous faites un tour sur mon profil d’auteur (ceci n’est pas une incitation pour découvrir mes œuvres), vous vous rendrez compte que des couples que j’aime, il y en a une bonne tartine. Mais lequel me tiendrait en haleine pour tenir pendant cent thèmes. Et également lequel serait assez original pour proposer quelque chose d’assez neuf dans le fandom. J’ai donc décidé d’écrire cent thèmes sur un threesome. Et cerise sur le gâteau, un threesome intégralement yuri… en fait je ne me suis pas du tout facilitée la tâche.

Vous l’aurez compris en lisant le résumé. C’est peut-être cela même qui vous a amenés jusqu’ici (si c’est un erreur, rien ne vous empêche de découvrir). Le couple mis en avant et à l’honneur pendant cent one-shot − ou plus exactement quatre-vingt dix-neuf puisque le premier thème "Introduction" n’est pas une fiction mais plus un genre de sommaire − sera les trois drôles de dame de la série : Kairi, Naminé et Xion.

J’adore ce threesome (avec le SoXionRiku). Je trouve ces trois demoiselles vraiment mignonnes et attachantes. Elles sont jeunes, elles sont belles, certaines savent se battre, d’autres ont des pouvoirs (oui, cette réplique ne m’appartient pas même si je l’ai modifiée), elles sont étroitement liées les unes aux autres tout en ayant des destins totalement différents. Sur le fandom de KH, je trouve que le Yuri a beaucoup de potentiel, surtout avec elles. Je remarque d’ailleurs qu’il est assez présent, mais je ne suis pas sûre de les avoir déjà vus toutes les trois en même temps (mais ces derniers temps je n’ai pas lu trop de fanfic). Je conçois que ça puisse gêner certains, donc ne vous sentez pas obligés de lire. Pour ma part à moi, ça m’amuse, même si j’ai des fois du mal dans l’écriture. C’est tout de même plus facile de ne que gérer deux personnages dans une relation amoureuse. 

Je m’étais mise pour principe de commencer à publier lorsque j’aurais écrit un quart du challenge… et je n’en suis qu’à trois thèmes complétés. Je me suis donnée pour défi d’en écrire un par semaine, en moyenne (en alternance avec mes autres projets de fiction). Pour le moment, j’y arrive puisque j’ai commencé l’écriture début octobre. Il faut savoir que je suis en train de me replonger dans le monde de l’écriture que j’avais déserté pendant trois ans. Si pour le moment je semble bien inspirée, il est possible que ça ne sera pas toujours le cas. Mais comme ce challenge est une série de one-shot, ce n’est pas si grave si je fais des pauses puisque chaque chapitre est indépendant.

Je précise que ce sont bien les trois protagonistes qui seront mises en avant, et non pas juste l’une avec une autre, délaissant la troisième. Si ce cas de figure est présent, alors ce sera dans un contexte bien particulier, mais dans tout les cas, c’est le couple complet qui sera mis en valeur. 

Je vais essayer de varier. Que ce soit les scènes, les univers, les lemon (car il y en aura dans certains thèmes). Et également de la guimauve parce que c’est bon de temps en temps, ou du simple shojo-aï (pas de vraie relation amoureuse entre les trois filles). J’écrirai selon mon inspiration et je ne me forcerai à rien qui me déplaise (sinon ça perdrait son sens). 

Je préciserai au début de chaque chapitre le rating, la présence d’un lemon, de simples attouchements sans aller jusqu’au lemon complet (j’appelle ça un lemon léger) ou de lime. Je préciserai aussi l’univers dans lequel se passe le chapitre. Soit dans l’univers canon, soit en canon divergeant (dans l’univers original mais on change un peu l’histoire), soit en univers alternatif (qui sera précisé aussi). Je ferai également un mini résumé (au début du chapitre et ici même dans ce sommaire). Tout cela pour que vous sachiez à quoi vous attendre et si ça vous donne envie de lire ou non. La longueur des chapitres risquent de varier également (j’en ai déjà fait l’expérience avec ceux que j’ai déjà écrit). Certains seront courts et d’autres bien plus longs.

Si tout se passe bien, je publierai normalement chaque week-end, samedi ou dimanche.

Si vous avez tout lu, si vous n’avez pas perdu patience, si vous n’être pas parti en cliquant et si vous n’être pas déjà sur le chapitre suivant… Je n’ai plus rien à ajouter. Place au sommaire.

*~**~**~*

**1\. Introduction**  
C’est ici même. Ce premier thème présente le projet et servira de sommaire.

**2\. Light**  
Rating 16+ / Lemon léger / Univers canon  
Elles s’aiment, mais chacune d’elles ont leur propre préférence en matière de sexe, surtout en ce qui concerne la luminosité.  


**3\. Dark**  
Rating 16+ / Lemon léger / Univers alternatif - époque moyen âge, vie d'esclave  
Trois filles esclaves, vendues et humiliées, se pelotonnant l’une contre l’autre dans ces cales pour se réconforter et s’aimer, jusqu’à atteindre le bout du voyage.

**4\. Seaking Solace**  
Rating 16+ / Lemon très léger / Univers alternatif – Monde moderne  
Kairi, étudiante sérieuse et en couple avec Sora, se réveille un matin avec la gueule de bois et ses amies autour d’elle. Petit à petit, elle remonte le temps, reconstitue le puzzle dans sa tête pour expliquer comment elle a pu en arriver là  


**5\. Expectations**  
Rating 18+ / Lemon un peu PWP / Univers Alternatif – Monde moderne  
Suite de Seaking Solace - Après sa rupture avec Sora, Kairi espère démarrer une nouvelle vie sentimentale et surtout sexuelle avec Naminé et Xion.  


**6\. Tears**  
Tout Public / Univers Canon  
Deux ans après la défaite de Xéhanort, Xion, en couple avec Kairi et Naminé se croit heureuse. Mais subsiste en elle ce sentiment qu’elle n’est pas complètement humaine. La preuve, elle est incapable de pleurer.  


**7\. Give-up**  
Tout public / Univers Canon / Drame  
Kairi est tout seule. Il n’y a plus rien, plus de monde, plus personne hormis elle, Xehanort, et l’univers qui s’effondre

**8\. Solitude**  
Tout public / Univers Canon  
Kairi ferait n’importe quoi pour ne plus jamais revivre l’affreux sentiment de solitude enduré par le passé. Tandis qu’elle fait des recherches sur l’inconnue qui siège dans le cœur de Sora, elle réalise la présence de Naminé en elle, chaleureuse et réconfortante, qui chasse ses craintes et l’aide dans sa mission.  


**9\. Blood**  
Tout public / Univers Canon / Shojo-aï / Humour  
Post Bataille contre Xehanort – Xion tente des expériences douteuses, Kairi veut l’en empêcher, Naminé s’incruste l’air de rien. Quand on est en paix, on devrait pouvoir se détendre. Mais non, pas pour elles.  


**10\. Standing Still**  
Tout Public / Univers Canon / Amitié  
Post KH3 – Kairi est dévastée par la disparition de Sora. Elle reste là, immobile, à se morfondre. Quelqu’un pourra-t ’il la sortir de sa déprime et lui redonner un but ?


	2. Light / Lumière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elles s’aiment, mais chacune d’elles ont leur propre préférence en matière de sexe, surtout en ce qui concerne la luminosité
> 
> R-16 − Lemon léger − Univers canon

S’il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle les filles n’étaient pas d’accord, c’était la présence ou non de lumière quand elles faisaient l’amour. Si le trio s’aimait, à n’en pas douter, chacune avait ses propres préférences en matière de sexe.

Naminé aimait la lumière. Elle préférait la clarté naturelle du jour, mais une lumière artificielle lui convenait également. La blonde succombait aux caresses douces, avec la pulpe des doigts, de glissements légers sur toute sa peau. Elle appréciait le délicieux toucher de l’une de ses compagnes, ou encore mieux, des deux ensemble. L’une s’occupait du haut, l’autre du bas, jusqu’à atteindre le point culminant du plaisir féminin qu’elles chatouillaient à l’unisson. Naminé fondait de plaisir lorsque les doigts s’introduisaient en elle, tandis que devant ses yeux, les deux femmes de sa vie s’embrassaient et se tripotaient mutuellement de leur main libre, s’explorant les seins, le sexe, ou bien se caressaient simplement les cheveux avec tendresse. Naminé aimait la lumière car elle pouvait détailler les courbes graciles de ses amantes, distinguer chacune de leurs différences, leur charme personnel, les expressions de leur visage. Elles les trouvaient belles, désirables, attrayantes, probablement délicieuses. Deux sublimes créatures qu’elle ne se lassait pas d’observer nues, succombant sans remord au péché du voyeurisme et de la luxure. Parfois même, la blonde aimait rester un simple témoin. La main sur son sexe, elle jouissait du ballet érotique qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Naminé aimait la lumière parce qu’ainsi elle pouvait savourer le plus fascinant des spectacles.

Xion, la plus pudique, choisissait une luminosité plus restreinte, quelque peu tamisée, comme un crépuscule dans une forêt ou sur une plage. Bien moins gênante que la pleine clarté, plus pratique que la totale obscurité, et surtout bien plus romantique à son goût. Le coucher de soleil était le moment de la journée qu’elle attendait. Sa teinte orangée brunissait la peau de ses compagnes, la rendant satinée, avec des reflets d’or qui sublimaient encore plus leur beauté naturelle, et qui se reflétait également dans leurs cheveux blonds et roux. Xion adorait le crépuscule, mais une lampe de chevet dans leur chambre à coucher lui convenait également, ou même la faible clarté de la pleine lune. Xion n’était pas exigeante sur le lieu de leurs ébats, du moment qu’il n’y faisait ni totalement jour, ni totalement nuit. Un parfait équilibre entre la lumière et les ténèbres. 

Elle aimait voir les corps de Kairi et Naminé se mouvoir devant elle, leur ombre dansant avec sensualité, pendant qu’elle-même se caressait, s’excitait devant ce genre de scène érotique. Un jeu auquel s’amusaient ses compagnes pour lui faire plaisir, avant de s’avancer vers elle. Xion distinguait juste leur sourire indécent, voluptueux, et d’instinct elle soupirait d’un plaisir simplement anticipé. Elle aimait les baisers, tendre, chaste et doux. Des baisers d’amour, affectueux, sur sa bouche, ses joues, ses yeux, son cou, puis également ses cuisses et son sexe. Chacune de leur côté, ses compagnes répondaient à ses attentes dans un synchrone quasi parfait. Elle frissonnait fortement lorsque les quatre lèvres se posaient sur sa gorge, et elle-même se touchait plus bas. Dans ces moments de pure extase, elle fermait les yeux, savourant la douce sensation, appréciant ce sentiment d’être désirée et aimée. Xion embrassait à son tour chacune de ses amantes. Elle caressait leurs lèvres avec sa langue, les cajolait tendrement entre ses bras plus robustes que les leur, glissait ses mains le long de leurs hanches. Puis à son tour, comme pour les remercier, elle les renversait en arrière afin d’avoir aisément accès à leur petite pèche interdite. Elle adorait les voir s’émoustiller sous ses caresses, se mordre le poignet et remuer le bassin. De son point de vue, elle esquivait le superflu, les grains de beauté mal placés, les lésions de grattage ou autres petits complexes.

Xion aimait la faible lumière car elle pouvait visionner les expressions charnelles de ses compagnes, oubliant les détails, les petits défauts cachés par la semi-obscurité, ne laissant que l’essentiel.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Kairi était celle qui optait pour une absence totale de luminosité. Elle pourtant si lumineuse au quotidien, et probablement la moins timide des trois. Xion et Naminé s’étaient demandées pourquoi elle préférait se cacher dans le noir lors des moments les plus fort de leur relation. La blonde et la brune s’étaient quelque peu senties vexées, pensant que Kairi n’assumait pas totalement leur relation, qu’elle avait honte au point de ne même pas les regarder.

− Idiotes que vous êtes, pourquoi aurais-je honte ? Vous êtes tellement merveilleuses.  
− Alors pourquoi ressens-tu le besoin de nous plonger dans les ténèbres ?  
− Je peux vous regarder toute la journée, faire défiler des photos de vous lorsque vous n’êtes pas avec moi. Je vous trouve tellement magnifiques que j’ai depuis longtemps mémorisé chaque parcelle de votre physique, chacun de vos détails. Mais dans l’extase, c’est de vous sentir dont j’ai besoin, pas de vous voir. 

Kairi aimait l’obscurité, parce la privation de sa vue décuplait ses autres sens, à commencer par le toucher. Elle aimait sentir sous ses doigts la peau douce de Naminé, les muscles plus fermes de Xion, leurs cheveux plus ou moins longs et soyeux. Elle s’amusait à tâter la poitrine de l’une et l’autre, différentes dans la forme, le poids, la taille. Les yeux trompeurs diraient que les deux jeunes filles se ressemblent, mais Kairi savaient distinguer la physionomie de chacune, bien différente. Elle avait appris à les détailler avec ses mains et sa bouche. Elle n’avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir où poser ses lèvres et ses paumes. 

Naminé aimait être touchée, Xion succombait aux doux baisers. Elles ne le réalisaient pas, mais l’absence de lumière exaltait aussi leur sensibilité, les empêchant d’anticiper la prochaine caresse. Kairi s’en amusait d’ailleurs, en changeant à chaque fois d’itinéraire. Certaines zones de leur anatomie devenaient plus sensibles, et notamment chez Xion moins réceptives aux caresses corporelles. Ses taquineries alternaient chatouilles, baisers, légères griffures, sucions, traversant les territoires érogènes à des vitesses variables. Kairi n’aimait pas la routine. Dans son désir de faire plaisir à ses compagnes, elle étudiait sérieusement ce qui leur plaisait le plus au fil de leur relation. Puis quand venait son tour, elle guidaient ses deux partenaires aveuglées afin qu’elles puissent partager l’extase ensemble.

L’odorat entrait également dans ce gala de volupté. Si Kairi savait si bien différencier les deux autres filles dans le noir, c’est parce qu’elle avait appris à reconnaître leur fragrance. Chacune utilisait des marques différentes de parfum, de shampoing, de produits de beauté, de dentifrice. Même à distance, elle savait les retrouver et les reconnaître. Ses oreilles n’étaient pas en reste également. Kairi distinguait sans problème leur timbre de voix. Plus calme pour Naminé qui poussait de lents et longs soupirs de plaisir, relativement discrets, entrecoupés de respirations amples. Xion, quant à elle, couinait à s’en racler la gorge, montant dans les aiguë au rythme de son plaisir. La rousse les écoutait comme on se repasse une mélodie sans s’en lasser. Elle-même avait bien du mal à se retenir lorsque qu’elle ressentait dans tout son corps les effets de l’orgasme. Elle en hurlait presque d’une satisfaction complète, sans gêne, sans regard posé sur elle. 

Kairi aimait l’obscurité, car elle retirait certaines barrières, notamment la timidité, et parce qu’elle décuplait les sensations. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à dompter ces ténèbres, pour qu’elle ne soit pas un obstacle mais une alliée dans leur quête du plaisir. Kairi devenait la torche, la lumière qui guidait les gestes de ses compagnes qu’elle devinait désorientées. Naminé et Xion reconnaissaient qu’elles adoraient lorsque la rousse prenait les choses en main. 

Si chacune avait ses préférences, toutes s’accommodaient sans problème aux goûts des autres. Parce qu’elles s’aimaient et qu’elles cherchait avant tout à leur faire plaisir.

− C’est pour ça que je vous aime, finissaient-elles toujours par dire après l’acte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d’avoir lu.  
> Je démarre avec quelque chose de court et de peu satisfaisant. Le prochain sera largement plus long.


	3. Dark / Ténèbres-Obscurité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R-16 / Lemon léger / Univers alternatif – époque moyen age, vie d’esclave
> 
> Trois filles esclaves, vendues et humiliées, se pelotonnant l’une contre l’autre dans ces cales pour se réconforter et s’aimer, jusqu’à atteindre le bout du voyage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce thème m’a beaucoup inspiré. Il est clairement plus long que le précédent, j’espère qu’il vous plaira.  
> Bonne lecture.

Dans la pénombre d’une cale de bateau, trois jeunes filles s’adossaient à la paroi. Elles se pelotonnaient les unes contre les autres à la recherche de chaleur, mais surtout de maigre réconfort. L’une d’elle, une brune qui se faisait appeler Xion, tremblait, frigorifiée et fiévreuse. Elle ne mangeait plus depuis deux jours et toussaient fortement, tellement qu’elle s’en coupait la respiration. Malgré la fraîcheur des lieux, elle transpirait. Les symptômes révélaient une fin proche. Dans cette prison, aucun espoir de guérison, et ce malgré ses deux compagnes qui l’encerclaient et tentaient de lui donner leur ration de nourriture. 

− Gardez-les. C’est foutu pour moi, mais vous, vous devez survivre. Prenez ma ration, je n’arrive pas à l’avaler de toute façon.

La pauvre enfant subissait le même sort que nombre d’entre elles qui n’avaient pas survécu au voyage, à l’humidité de leur cage, à la puanteur, au manque d’hygiène et de soin. Les vivres et l’eau qu’on leur distribuait n’étaient clairement pas suffisants pour leur garantir une santé convenable, sans parler de leur qualité plus que douteuse. Pneumonie, scorbut, fièvre rebelle, intoxication avaient eu raison de la moitié de leur compagne de voyage. Certaines même s’étaient suicidées, préférant la mort au traitement inhumain qu’elles subissaient. Toutes ces jeunes femmes n’ayant pas atteint la vingtaine, avec une histoire et un nom, vendues et humiliées. Il était difficile de savoir combien elles étaient à présent. Plusieurs corps inertes étaient remontés au cours de cet interminable voyage. Dans ces cales, impossible d’avoir la notion du temps, les heures qui défilent, et combien de jours cela allait-il encore durer. Elles n’avaient plus vu la clarté du jour depuis bien longtemps. Leurs bourreaux actuels leur bandaient toujours les yeux et les ligotaient lorsqu’ils venaient les chercher pour les remonter à la surface et leur faire subir les pires immondices. Attouchement, viol, maltraitance, soumission étaient leur quotidien depuis plusieurs semaines. Chaque jour, elles priaient pour ne pas être choisies. Elles se cachaient au fond des cales afin de ne pas être emmenées. Certaines mourraient des suites d’infection, d’hémorragie, de commotion cérébrale, d’autres ne redescendaient même pas, probablement tuées à la surface puis jetées à la mer comme de simple ordure.

− Gardons espoir, peut-être tomberons-nous sur un maître clément, avait dit la rousse qui se faisait appeler Kairi.

Leur vie ne leur appartenait plus. Au bout du chemin, elles seraient chacune revendues à des hommes en quête d’esclave qui pourront faire ce qu’ils veulent d’elles. La blonde, qui se faisait appeler Naminé, avait bien envie de mourir. Elle faisait partie des favorites. Son corps délicat et ses cheveux dorés attiraient les hommes, pervers et pédophiles, qui la choisissaient souvent pour son allure candide. Sa peau blanche était aujourd’hui couverte d’hématome, son sexe totalement endolori, sa bouche dégoûtée de tout depuis qu’on l’avait forcée avec du sperme. Contrairement à sa compagne, elle avait perdu tout espoir, d’autant plus qu’elle se pensait enceinte de ces porcs. Elle connaissait bien cet état pour avoir vu sa mère engrossée plusieurs fois après elle. Nausées, dégoût, douleur à la poitrine, arrêt de ses saignements, et surtout la présence d’une légère rondeur à son bas-ventre, alors que le reste de son corps apparaissait totalement amaigri. Elle n’était pas la première. Nombre d’entre elles avaient même tenté de s’avorter avec les moyens du bord, et quasiment toutes en mourraient.

Vendue par sa famille contre quelques maigres sous, Naminé n’avait pourtant rien fait de mal. Elle était juste née petite et faible, inutile, une bouche de trop à nourrir. Elle ne savait ni lire, ni écrire, mais elle aimait dessiner sur le sol, à l’aide d’un bâton ou de ses doigts. Son père l’avait d’ailleurs frappée le jour où il l’avait surprise à faire une activité sans intérêt, une des rares choses qui lui procurait du plaisir. Rêveuse et jolie, elle espérait être repérée par un gentil garçon qui l’épouserait, mais c’était bel et bien se bercer d’illusion. Dans son village, elle n’était entourée que de pécores bourrus, la plupart alcooliques et illettrés. Ses parents, du même acabit que les autres, négocièrent sa virginité contre une bonne somme d’argent, mettant en avant la beauté de leur fille. Elle avait refusé qu’on lui vole son innocence et s’était cachée pour échapper au rendez-vous. Elle ne savait pas compter, mais elle ne devait même pas avoir atteint quinze ans. Furieux qu’elle refuse de faire le tapin, ils l’avaient vendue pour se débarrasser d’elle. Ils lui avaient expliquée qu’elle devait partir travailler car ils ne pouvaient plus subvenir à ses besoins, elle qui pourtant mangeait si peu. Ce qu’elle avait cherché à défendre, son nouveau patron le lui avait arraché dès le premier jour. Elle avait hurlé dans son bâillon, tandis qu’on lui déchirait son intimité encore vierge. Jetée dans la cale, elle sanglotaient sans arrêt et s’attiraient les remontrances de ses voisines. Puis la rousse lui avait posé une main sur son épaule et lui avait dit d’un ton doux.

− Je t’ai vu dehors. Tu es si jolie, tu ne devrais pas pleurer. Viens, je vais te soulager.

A ce moment, Naminé aurait accepté n’importe quel réconfort, du moins jusqu’à ce que cette inconnue passe la main sous son jupon et vienne caresser délicatement son sexe. Elle s’était repliée, ne souhaitant plus qu’on la touche.

− N’aie pas peur, ma chérie. Ils reviendront et te violeront encore. Mais moi, je ne te veux aucun mal. Laisse-toi faire. Tu vas voir, c’est agréable quand c’est fait avec douceur.

Naminé était trop abattue pour se défendre. Elle avait laissé la rousse lui embrasser le visage et le cou tandis que ses mains caressaient ses cuisses puis remontaient sur ses hanches. Puis les doigts fins s’étaient aventurés sur son intimité, glissant délicatement de haut en bas en superficie, suffisamment longtemps pour que la blonde sente enfin son corps se détendre et sa douleur disparaître.

− C’est bien ma chérie, apprécie, lui avait dit Kairi qui avait encore ses lèvres dans son cou. Les femmes ne devraient pas être traitées autrement.

Les doigts avaient écarté les lèvres du fruit interdit pour le caresser plus profondément. Naminé avait tremblé d’appréhension et d’un plaisir nouveau alors que l’autre fille lui stimulait son clitoris. Elle ignorait qu’il y avait une zone si sensible à cet endroit. Elle ne saurait dire si c’était agréable ou non. C’était juste sidérant, suffocant, tout son corps vibrait. 

− Tu aimes ? Je vais te faire du bien encore. Laisse-toi faire. Je te le répète, je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

Les paroles douces la réconfortaient, et Naminé aurait tout cédé à cette inconnue, même de la laisser poser sa langue sur son sexe. La sensation l’avait électrisée jusqu’au bout des doigts, et elle avait gémi. Des grognements la ramenèrent à la réalité, lui rappelant qu’elles n’étaient pas seule.

− Arrête, pitié.  
− Ne te soucis pas des autres. Nous sommes toutes pareilles. Chacune de nous cherche une consolation quelconque. Laisse-toi aller, je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

L’entendre répéter ça l’apaisait, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Naminé jouit. Elle vivait une extase nouvelle, alors qu’elle se retrouvait prisonnière d’une prison bien sinistre.

− Merci, avait-elle dit tout doucement.  
− De rien ma jolie. Je ne pouvais pas laisser une si mignonne demoiselle comme toi dans un tel état.

Elle avait une façon de parler fort correct, pour sûr qu’elle n’était pas du même rang social. 

− Qui es-tu ? Où as-tu appris à faire ça ?  
− Aujourd’hui, je suis une esclave, comme toi. Hier encore, je m’appelais Kairi et j’étais la fille d’un noble.  
− Comment est-ce possible que quelqu’un comme toi se retrouve dans ce trou à rats ?  
− J’ai commis un grave péché. Enfin, ça c’est au yeux des autres, car pour moi je n’ai rien fait de mal.

Kairi avait seize ans, elle était une fille de bonne famille ayant grandi dans la dentelle et les draps de soie. Elle avait toujours porté de somptueuses robes, une femme de chambre était là pour la coiffer et l’aider à s’habiller. Elle aimait la lecture et jouer du piano. Son père l’avait fiancée jeune à un bon parti. Son avenir tout tracé, elle n’avait à s’inquiéter de rien. Seulement, arrivée à l’âge où l’on devient une femme, Kairi découvrit seule le plaisir féminin. Se toucher était interdit, mais elle savait se montrer discrète. Ses doigts sur son sexe la rendaient folle, et elle ne parvenait plus à s’en passer, obsédée par la découverte de nouvelle zone érogène.

Un jour, sa mère lui annonça la date de ses noces et lui expliqua la chose qu’elle devrait faire avec son époux. Il n’était plus question de toucher mais de pénétration. Kairi, qui n’avait toujours côtoyé que des femmes, n’étaient pas spécialement attirée, mais elle en serait forcée. Sa demoiselle de compagnie et amie d’enfance avait tenté de la réconforter. La douceur et la gentillesse de cette dernière faisaient toujours battre son cœur. Kairi avait lu suffisamment de romans pour comprendre ce sentiment. Elle était tombée amoureuse d’une autre femme. Bien vite, les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans une relation interdite et immorale. D’abord réticente, Selphie se laissa complètement aller aux caresses de sa maîtresse qui se démenait pour lui donner du plaisir. Son mariage approchait et Kairi vivait déjà la plus formidable des idylles. Elle en voulait plus, de plus en plus souvent, et Selphie s’abandonnait toujours à elle, devenue addicte à ces vibrations dans son ventre, ce feu dans sa poitrine. Un jour, ivre de plaisir, elle hurla de satisfaction, se sentant comblée et amoureuse, un cri qui alerta la mère de Kairi qui les surprit en plein acte. Ecoeurée d’une telle débauche, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la rousse soit reniée de sa famille. Baiser une femme, mais quelle calomnie ! Cette fille n’était assurément pas la leur, et elle se devait d’être punie pour avoir eu recours à un acte aussi répugnant. En peu de temps, Kairi s’était retrouvée là, vendue avec d’autres femmes, sa fausse utopie brisée, mais il y avait bien longtemps qu’elle avait ouvert les yeux sur le monde qu’elle venait.

− Ne regrette-tu pas ? lui avait demandé Naminé qui s’était appuyée contre elle.  
− Non, car si je m’étais mariée, je n’aurais plus jamais été moi-même.  
− N’était-ce pas mieux de se marier plutôt que de subir ça ?  
− Au moins, j’ai pu te rencontrer. Tout n’est pas toujours si noir.  
− Pourquoi moi ?  
− Je te l’ai dit, je t’ai vu sur le port, et je t’ai trouvé magnifique. Je me sens attirée par toi, et tes pleurs m’ont touchée. J’ai envie de prendre soin de toi, je ne saurais pas l’expliquer.  
− Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?  
− Je ne l’ai pas choisi, mais je ne trouve pas que ça soit mal. Si aimer les femmes m’a aujourd’hui amenée à te réconforter, alors c’est que ça devait être comme ça, et ce n’est pas une mauvaise chose.  
− Qu’est devenue Selphie ?  
− Je l’ignore. Après qu’on nous ait surprises, ils l’ont emmenée et je ne l’ai jamais revue. Je ne préfère pas penser au sort qu’elle a subi. Elle ne le mérite pas.

La conversation s’était arrêtée là. L’évocation de son ancienne amante faisait visiblement du mal à Kairi. Pendant leur voyage, la rousse passait son temps à câliner Naminé, à lui caresser les cheveux, lui embrasser le visage, lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes, quand cette dernière n’était pas emmenée de force. Lorsque son petit corps retombait dans la cale, Kairi venait la chercher pour la consoler, sécher ses pleurs, attendrir son intimité forcée. 

− Courage ma chérie, le voyage ne durera pas éternellement. Tu dois tenir le coup.

Kairi était toujours optimiste sur l’avenir, et Naminé buvait ses paroles, se raccrochant à cette seule lueur d’espoir.

− Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas la réalité ? lui avait demandé Naminé. Pourquoi t’obstines-tu à penser que la vie sera meilleure quand on nous sortira d’ici ?  
− Si je pensais l’inverse, alors je mourrai probablement.  
− J’aime tes paroles. Tu as la mentalité d’une vraie guerrière. 

Habituellement, personne n’osait les approchait. Les autres femmes s’écartaient même par crainte de contracter la même maladie qu’elles. On les entendait marmonner, jurer. Des mots tels que « putain » ou « abomination » flottaient dans l’air. La personne qui avait parlé se tenait juste à côté d’elles. Impossible de bien la distinguer dans cette obscurité. Elle avait une voix douce, calme et posée. Elle ne semblait pas spécialement effrayée ou dégoûtée. Au contraire elle s’exprimait avec une certaine assurance.

− Pardonne mon intrusion mais j’ai écouté ton histoire les premiers jours et ça m’a intriguée. Je ne savais même pas qu’une chose pareille existait. Mais depuis que je t’ai entendue, je me pose des questions. J’ai toujours vécu avec des hommes, et pourtant je n’ai jamais ressenti la moindre attirance pour eux. Pas même pour le meilleur ami de mon frère pourtant si populaire, qui plaisait à toutes les femmes. J’ai cru que je n’étais pas normale, mais aujourd’hui je me demande si je ne suis pas comme toi. Ca fait des jours que je sens des fourmillements lorsque je vous entends. Je me suis pensée que moi aussi j’aimerai que tu me soulages. 

La nouvelle venue s’appelait Xion. Elle semblait robuste, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, sage et polie.

− Naminé, c’est bien ça ? Me permets-tu ? Je pourrais aussi essayer de te réconforter après, je m’en sens capable. C’est mieux que de croupir ici et pleurer sur son sort. Enfin, c’est ce qu’aurait dit mon frère. Il était si lumineux, et j’ai l’impression de le retrouver en Kairi. Une vraie torche dans les ténèbres. Je me sens attirée par vous deux.

Xion avait quinze ans. Elle n’était ni une paysanne, ni une noble, mais n’avait pas grandi dans le besoin. Elle appartenait à une famille de chevaliers. Son père et son frère assuraient la protection d’une personne de la haute société. Elle avait toujours connu le tintement des épées qui s’entrechoquent, l’agitation d’un camp d’entraînement. Elle ne s’était jamais intéressée aux loisirs féminins, préférant les travaux physiques aux corvées ménagères. Elle avait même décidé de garder ses cheveux courts, bien moins gênants, ce qui indignaient les autres filles de son âge qui lui rétorquaient qu’elle ne trouverait jamais un mari ainsi. Son frère Sora la voyait mariée à son meilleur ami Riku. Mais si Xion appréciait la compagnie du jeune homme, un guerrier accompli, elle n’avait jamais ressenti l’envie de s’unir à lui. Travailleuse et dégourdie, Xion s’occupait jour après jour et lisait beaucoup pour stimuler son esprit. Elle voulait se rendre utile sur le champ de bataille et non pas rester bêtement dans un foyer où elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. A défaut de combattre, elle apprit à soigner les blessures superficielles, jusqu’à recoudre les plaies et même amputer. Le moindre regard ou la moindre allusion déplacée sur son sexe valaient aux soldats les foudres de Riku qui la protégeait comme une sœur. Son ami avait tué le chef d’une famille rivale. Par vengeance, au lieu de s’en prendre directement au meurtrier, ils capturèrent Xion pour la vendre à un marchant d’esclave. Elle s’était faite violer par ses kidnappeurs avant même qu’elle n’embarque. Jamais Xion n’avait pleuré, souhaitant toujours rester digne. Depuis le premier jour, elle cherchait un moyen de s’enfuir. Mais pour survivre ici bas, il fallait qu’elle se fasse aider, qu’elle se raccroche à quelque chose, et elle pensait l’avoir trouvé en Kairi.

− Touche-moi s’il te plait, j’aimerai savoir. 

Xion était une merveilleuse amante. Consciencieuse et curieuse, elle recherchait le plaisir de ses partenaires avant le sien. Son agilité lui permettait d’essayer de nouvelles positions que la classique couchée sur le dos. Elle collait son corps nu contre celui de Kairi, faisait frotter leur sexe l’un contre l’autre, dévorant ses seins parfois avec douceur, parfois d’une façon plus rustique qui ne déplut pas à la rousse. Elle déposait de chastes baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale, à l’intérieur de ses cuisses, sur son ventre, faisait pénétrer sa langue dans les aisselles et le nombril. Kairi, qui avait toujours été la dominante avec Selphie, n’avait jamais connu pareille ivresse. Dans ces cales sordides, elle avait atteint l’orgasme. Xion était pourtant inexpérimentée, mais les câlineries de Kairi eurent vite fait de la renseigner sur son orientation sexuelle. Entre les deux plus âgées était née une complicité telle qu’on aurait cru qu’elles se connaissaient depuis des années. Chacune s’accordaient à dire que Naminé devait être choyée. Lorsqu’elles ne faisaient pas l’amour, elles l’entouraient dans un geste protecteur.

Pendant les semaines de voyage, elles avaient appris à connaître les préférences de chacune. Kairi s’étonnait d’apprécier le ton rugueux, les touchers plus durs et bestiaux, les paroles obscènes. Tout le contraire de Naminé qui n’appréciait que la douceur. Cette dernière restait toujours passive. Eternellement triste et apeurée, elle se laissait bercer par ses compagnes qui accueillaient ses larmes sans jamais la juger. Cela empira lorsque la brune tomba malade. Naminé refusait catégoriquement de consommer sa portion alimentaire, mais Xion savait se montrer convaincante. Savoir que l’une d’entre elles les quitterait prochainement l’attristait encore plus que lorsque sa mère enterrait ses frères et sœur encore nourrissons, trop faibles pour avoir survécu. Elle ne voulait pas les perdre, pour rien au monde.

− Je vous aime, avait-elle dit une fois.

Kairi et Xion avait resserré leur étreinte sur elle, lâchant ensemble et le plus naturellement du monde.

− Nous t’aimons aussi. Tu dois vivre Naminé.  
− Je ne veux pas vivre avec cette chose qui grandit en moi. Je voudrais bien mourir.  
− Je ne te laisserai jamais mourir, avait dit Kairi.  
− Je ne veux pas que vous m’abandonniez.  
− Je vais partir bientôt, répliqua cette fois Xion qui avait bien du mal à trouver son air. Au final, je n’aurais pas pu dire au revoir à mes proches. Mais vous êtes là toutes les deux et j’aimerai que mes sentiments se gravent au plus profond de ton cœur. Tant que tu te souviendras de moi, je ne mourrai jamais. C’est pour ça que tu ne dois jamais abandonner.

Une quinte de toux interrompit son discours, et Naminé se remit à pleurer. La brune avait tenu plus longtemps que les autres qui avaient succombé avant elle du même mal, mais son état s’aggravait inéluctablement. Elle entendit Xion murmurer à Kairi.

− Je te la confie. Et à toi aussi Kairi, je t’offre ce que je possédais de courage. Ce n’est rien comparé à tout le plaisir que tu m’as donnée.

Epuisée par ses émotions qu’elle ne maîtrisait plus, Naminé s’endormit tout contre l’épaule de Kairi qui l’incitait à se reposer. A son réveil, Xion n’était plus là.

− Ils l’ont remontée, expliqua la rousse. Jusqu’au bout, elle t’a tenue la main.

Pour la première fois, Naminé crut sentir des sanglots dans la voix de sa compagne.

− Nous devons vivre, Naminé. Xion nous a laissées le courage nécessaire pour survivre. Cette petite chose en toi, peut-être qu’il t’aidera, même s’il a été conçu dans d’horribles conditions. Ne perds pas espoir, le voyage ne devrait plus être très long.

Kairi estimait que leur voyage durait depuis bien quinze semaines, voire même un peu plus. Elle savait le monde vaste. Elle s’était souvent demandée ce qui se cachait de l’autre côté de la mer. Elle s’était imaginée fabriquer un radeau et partir à l’aventure. Malgré leur condition actuelle déplorable, Kairi était curieuse de découvrir ce nouveau monde.

Quelques jours plus tard, Naminé se sentit fébrile et épuisée. Kairi craignait qu’elle ne soit elle aussi malade. Elle la força à manger, partageant sa ration. Les bras de la blonde n’étaient plus que des os. Seul son ventre apparaissait légèrement rebondi. Son extrême maigreur faisait davantage ressortit son état. 

− Je vais pas y arriver, Kairi. Je n’en peux plus.  
− Encore un effort, ma chérie. Tu dois vivre, tu m’entends. Tu as bien tenu le coup jusqu’à maintenant. Courage.

Il n’y avait plus que les paroles qui la maintenaient en vie. Naminé s’accrochait à sa sauveuse, sentant qu’elle s’affaiblissait physiquement elle aussi.

− Tu ne devrais pas me donner ta nourriture.  
− Ca ira pour moi. Toi, tu dois nourrir ton enfant.  
− Je n’en veux pas. Je veux crever et l’emporter avec moi.  
− Aie la foi ma chérie. Pense à Xion qui caressait ton ventre avec tendresse. Ce bébé t’aidera, j’en suis certaine.

Un de leur bourreau descendit à la cale. Les filles se recroquevillèrent toute dans un coin, priant pour ne pas être emmenée. Par reflexe, Kairi se plaça devant Naminé. La blonde était beaucoup trop faible depuis le décès de Xion, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement. Ce n’était définitivement pas le moment pour elle de subir un autre viol. Et elle avait peur que la violence de ces hommes ne lui fasse perdre l’enfant qu’elle portait.

− La p’tite blonde, beugla le marin.

Anéantie, Naminé se mit à pleurer. Kairi étouffa ses sanglots avec sa main, déterminée à protéger sa compagne.

− Alors ?  
− Elle est morte. Vous l’avez tuée, bande de meurtriers.

Des exclamations de surprise montèrent. Les femmes savaient ce qui arrivait aux rebelles. Le moindre mot de travers, et ç’en était fini d’elle. Aucune n’était redescendue dans la cale.

− Quoi ? Ferme ta gueule sale pouilleuse. Vous n’êtes que des merdes. Et tu sais ce que j’en fais des merdes, moi ?  
− Montre-moi donc, le défia Kairi qui s’était relevée.  
− Viens là, la gueuse. Je vais t’apprendre à devenir docile.

Choquée, Naminé regarda son amie se faire emmener. Elle ne croyait pas ce qu’elle venait d’entendre. Qu’avait donc fait Kairi ? Pourquoi venait-elle de se jeter au devant de la mort ? Etait-elle en train de rêver ?

− Elle va revenir, n’est-ce pas ? demanda t’elle, mais personne ne lui répondit. Ils ne vont pas la tuer…  
− La ferme, gronda une autre femme. Cette idiote s’est clairement suicidée. L’imbécile, elle aurait mieux fait de penser à son propre sort. Elle avait clairement un problème celle-là. Elle voulait te défendre, et maintenant elle est morte. Tu ne la reverras jamais. Nous non plus et c’est tant mieux. 

Pétrifiée, Naminé sentit sa respiration s’affoler. Elle étouffait, se sentait las et épuisée. Venait-elle vraiment de perdre sa lueur d’espoir ? Xion avait été un coup dur, mais elle ne survivrait pas à la disparition de Kairi. Au lieu de pleurer, elle s’allongea et se laissa mourir.

*~**~**~*

− Allez, levez-vous. Bougez-vous, on sort. Allez, plus vite, bande de larves.

Naminé fut réveillée par ces beuglements qui lui déchiraient l’oreille. A son grand étonnement, elle était toujours vivante, mais toujours aussi fatiguée et fébrile. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Sa gorge était irritée et ses poumons brûlants. Son ventre aussi lui faisait mal, et ses jambes tremblaient.

− Kairi ? appela t’elle.

Une grosse main la releva brusquement, lui empoignant son bras maigre sans la moindre douceur, manquant presque de lui démettre l’épaule.

− Allez, debout. 

On la remonta de force à la surface, sans bandeau cette fois. La clarté du jour l’éblouit après des semaines passées dans l’obscurité, et le soleil brûlait sa peau encore plus blanche qu’autrefois.

− Tiens, mais c’est la ptite blonde. Elle n’est pas morte finalement. L’autre salope avec ses horribles cheveux rouges nous avait bien mentis.  
− Avec un minois pareil, ça aurait été dommage de la perdre. Mais elle est grosse, j’espère que ça fera pas diminuer son prix.  
− Ils auront qu’à l’avorter. Allez, avancez.

Naminé mit plusieurs minutes pour s’habituer à la clarté. Ses jambes engourdies la portaient tout juste. Enfin sur la terre ferme après des semaines en mer, leurs maîtres leur passèrent les fers aux poignets, bien qu’aucune d’entre elles ne semblaient avoir la force de partir en courant. 

− Douze, on en a perdu plus que prévu. Heureusement qu’on ne les avait pas payées cher.

Naminé regarda autour d’elle. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi ressemblait Kairi. Mais aucune des filles présentes, toutes des gamines comme elle, n’avaient des cheveux rouges, seul détail qu’elle connaissait de sa compagne. Les pauvres paraissaient en aussi mauvais état qu’elle. Naminé voulut demander, mais elle connaissait la réponse et elle n’avait pas envie de l’entendre de la bouche de ces hommes. Kairi était morte, probablement même qu’il l’avait torturée. Elle n’avait plus la force de pleurer. Si l’amour était né dans son cœur pendant ce voyage, un nouveau sentiment, beaucoup plus sombre que les cales, s’immergea en elle. Elle éprouva une haine farouche envers ces hommes qui avaient osé prendre la vie d’une personne aussi belle. Kairi s’était laissée emmener avec courage pour la protéger de ces brutes. Naminé n’aurait probablement pas fait la même chose à ce moment là. Kairi et Xion étaient si vaillantes, tout le contraire d’elle qui s’était laissée porter pendant tout ce temps. Maintenant seule et enfin à l’air libre, elle avait l’impression de ressentir tout l’héritage que lui avaient léguée ses compagnes. Le souvenir de tout l’amour qu’elle avait reçu, leurs paroles d’encouragement, les touchers enivrants, leur vision optimiste de l’avenir, tout cela lui redonnait des forces alors qu’elle était tout juste capable de marcher peu de temps avant. Kairi et Xion n’étaient plus, mais elles lui avaient laissée un bien infiniment précieux : l’espoir. Et même si dans son ventre grandissait le fruit de tous ces horribles viols, ce serait peut-être effectivement sa chance d’être bien traitée par ses nouveaux maîtres.

− J’abandonnerai jamais, souffla t’elle si bas que personne ne l’entendit.

Elle était visiblement la seule enceinte, du moins à un stade aussi avancé que le sien. Elle se souvint des tentatives d’avortement, le plus souvent mortelle, des autres voyageuses. Elle y avait songé également, mais ses compagnes l’en avaient toujours empêchée. 

Les marins l’emmenèrent jusqu’à une place où se tenait un marché. Naminé regarda les gens de ce nouveau monde, similaire au sien. Certaines de ses camarades de voyage parlaient de s’enfuir une fois vendue et se cacher dans la foule qui s’agglutinait autour d’elles, intéressée par toutes ces nouvelles marchandises. La blonde sentit des yeux pervers braqués sur elle. Devait-elle envisager de s’enfuir elle aussi ? Mais pour aller où ? Si elle devait finir par faire le tapin ou mendier pour survivre, à quoi bon ? Elle devait garder espoir qu’une bonne âme l’achète.

− Laissez-moi voir la ptite blonde, brailla un vieil homme moustachu qui donna des frissons à Naminé.  
− Avance, pouilleuse, et baisse la tête.

La brutalité de l’homme la fit chuter à terre mais on la redressa sans aucune douceur. Elle crut son sort scellé et son espoir s’envoler lorsqu’une voie féminine s’éleva dans l’assemblée.

− N’as-tu pas honte de maltraiter une future mère ?  
− Tais-toi donc, femme, je l’ai vu en premier. Elle sera ma propriété.  
− Je vous en donne trois fois son prix.  
− Choisis-en une autre.  
− Je recherche une fille enceinte et c’est la seule.  
− Elle sera vendue au meilleur offrant.

Naminé avait gardé la tête baissée durant toutes les négociations. Toujours fébrile, l’agitation lui donna des vertiges et elle se sentit tomber lorsque des bras vinrent la soutenir, avec douceur cette fois. 

− Tu viens avec moi, ma petite. On dirait que tu es mal en point. Suis-moi donc.

C’était la voix de la femme qui la soutenait par les épaules. Naminé eut bien du mal à la distinguer. L’effort fourni pour marcher jusqu’au marché avait eu raison du peu d’énergie qu’elle disposait. Ses yeux se voilaient, ses jambes flageolaient. Elle se sentit portée jusque dans une boîte à l’intérieur confortable. Elle s’endormit avant même qu’on finisse de l’installer.

*~**~**~*

A son réveil, Naminé se crut propulsée au paradis. Elle était propre, allongée dans un lit confortable, dans une chambre spacieuse et élégante, dans du linge au fort parfum floral. Elle ressemblait à la pièce que Kairi lui avait contée. Elle s’attendait à voir sa compagne passer la porte et lui sourire, lui signifiant qu’elle avait finalement succombé elle aussi, mais une quinte de toux et une douleur dans son bas-ventre arrondi signalaient qu’elle était toujours bien vivante. Sous sa poitrine amaigrie, contre ses côtes exposées, elle sentait toujours son cœur battre. Sur la table de chevet était posée une bassine d’eau que Naminé s’empressa de prendre pour boire goulûment, si vite qu’elle s’en étouffa à plusieurs reprises. Sa gorge était sèche et elle se sentait toujours fébrile, bien qu’un peu mieux qu’avant, probablement plus reposée.

La porte s’ouvrit sur une femme d’une vingtaine d’année, belle avec un sourire rassurant qui détendit la blonde. Naminé fut marquée par la couleur bleue de ses cheveux, peu commune.

− Tu es réveillée ? Tu as dormi un long moment, j’ai eu peur de te perdre. Le médecin a dit que tu souffrais d’un début de pneumonie. Nous avons tout mis en œuvre pour te soigner. Maintenant que tu es réveillée, tu vois pouvoir prendre des tisanes de thym et du miel. 

Naminé crut rêver. Du miel ? Elle n’en avait jamais goûté, ce met étant réservé aux plus riches d’entre eux. Peut-être était-elle au paradis finalement. Elle ne pouvait pas croire en sa chance. Cette belle femme était-elle réellement sa nouvelle maîtresse ? La blonde resta sur ses gardes, ne sachant pas encore ce qu’on attendait d’elle.

− Tu es plus robuste que tu en as l’air si tu as survécu à un tel voyage. Comment est-il possible de traiter un être humain de la sorte ? Tu dois guérir et te renflouer. Tu n’es pas seule, tu portes une vie en toi. Je vois que tu as bu l’eau qui servait à t’éponger ton front fiévreux. Allonge-toi, mes suivantes vont t’amener une cruche d’eau fraîche et de la soupe de poulet. Je me nomme Aqua. Je suis ta nouvelle maîtresse, disons cela, mais je n’aime pas tellement cette appellation.

Naminé garda la tête baissée, n’osant pas demander quoi que ce soit. Face à son mutisme, la bleue reprit la parole.

− Quel est ton nom ?  
− Naminé.  
− Naminé, tu es ici chez toi, toi et ce petit être qui grandit en toi.

Pourquoi insistait-elle autant sur l’enfant qu’elle portait ? La femme semblait douce et ne lui inspirait aucune crainte. Aussi osa-t-elle demander.

− Pourquoi m’avoir achetée ? Qu’attendez-vous de moi ?  
− Pour le moment, je veux que tu guérisses. Mon époux et moi viendront t’expliquer le reste plus tard. Quand tu commenceras à te sentir mieux, je te ferai faire le tour de la propriété.

La femme sortit, laissant Naminé seule, du moins jusqu’à qu’une autre femme ne vienne lui apporter des vivres. Elle n’avait jamais mangé pareil délice, n’avait jamais dormi dans un tel luxe. Les larmes se remirent à couler. Elle aurait tellement souhaité partager ce doux moment avec ses compagnes. Le lit était assez grand pour y accueillir deux autres filles. Elles auraient pu dormir, lovées l’une contre l’autre, et faire l’amour dans ce sublime décor. Au lieu de ça, elle se retrouvait seule, avec son bébé qui lui avait visiblement permis d’arriver là. La chambre disposait également d’un berceau. Kairi avait raison finalement. Être enceinte lui permettait d’accéder à un sort plutôt clément, bien qu’elle ne sache pas encore ce qu’elle allait réellement devenir.

*~**~**~*

Il lui fallut quelques temps pour se remettre complètement. Lorsqu’elle put de nouveau marcher correctement, la femme aux cheveux bleus l’emmena jusque dans un immense salon. Un médecin lui écouta les poumons avant de repartir, l’air totalement satisfait, énonçant des mots savants que ne comprit pas la jeune fille.

Un autre homme pénétra dans la pièce. Il était grand et costaud, mais avec un visage paisible. Il fit un signe de tête de Naminé avant de venir s’asseoir.

− Naminé, je te présente Terra, mon mari. Nous allons maintenant te dire ce que nous attendons de toi.

La blonde sentit son cœur s’accélérer. C’était maintenant si elle allait savoir si elle avait été réellement chanceuse.

− Comme tu peux le voir, nous vivons dans le confort. Terra est un chevalier, mais il appartient avant tout à une famille noble.

En quelques mots, Naminé fit immédiatement le lien entre ses nouveaux propriétaires et ses anciennes compagnes.

− J’étais également un chevalier, bien que je sois une femme. J’ai arrêté les combats après notre mariage, parce que je voulais me consacrer à une vie de famille. Seulement voilà, cela fait plusieurs années que nous sommes mariés, et pas de bébé. Je n’arrive pas à tomber enceinte. Nous aimerions avoir un héritier, si possible un garçon. C’est là que tu entres en scène.

Naminé se raidit dans son siège, comprenant la situation. Ces gens avaient l’intention de lui arracher son enfant. Pas qu’elle éprouve quoi que ce soit pour le fruit de ses viols, mais elle redoutait ce qui se passerait après la naissance.

− N’aie pas peur, nous n’avons pas l’intention de te retirer ton bébé, ne de te chasser, poursuivit Aqua qui semblait avoir saisi son trouble. L’enfant que tu portes deviendra officiellement le nôtre, mais il aura de besoin de toi, en tant que nourrice. Tu l’allaiteras et tu l’élèveras dans ce foyer. Je te l’ai déjà dit, tu es ici chez toi. Tu peux circuler où tu le souhaites, lire et faire ce que tu as envie. Juste, ne sors pas seule de la propriété.

Elle n’en avait pas l’intention de toute façon, pas du moment qu’on la traitait aussi bien. Elle voulut rétorquer qu’elle ne savait pas lire, mais il y avait une autre activité qui l’intéressait.

− Je souhaite vraiment que tu attendes un garçon, reprit Aqua qui s’était agenouillée devant elle et avait posé ses deux mains sur son ventre. J’ai le sentiment que ç’en ai un. N’aie pas peur Naminé, nous ne te ferons jamais de mal.

La blonde pleura. Elle était vraiment tombée sur de bons samaritains qui lui rappelaient vraiment trop Kairi et Xion. Son cœur s’était obscurci suite à la disparition des deux filles qu’elle avait aimées, qui lui avaient permise d’arriver jusque dans ce foyer. Leur souvenir la chagrinait plus que les funestes conditions de son voyage.

− Tu seras bien ici, tu verras.

Durant les mois qui suivirent, ses maîtres la traitèrent avec gentillesse comme si elle était leur sœur. Ils l’invitaient à leur table, à l’heure du thé, et lui offraient chaque semaine des nouvelles robes ravissantes. Aqua lui faisait la lecture, bien que souvent elle ne comprenait pas la moitié des mots. Elle lui proposa d’apprendre à lire, ainsi que les bonnes manières. La blonde avait bien du mal à se défaire de ses habitudes de paysan sans éducation. On ne lui avait jamais posée de question sur sa vie d’avant, ni même sur son voyage dans les cales sombres et humides du bateau qui l’avait emmenée jusqu’ici. Aqua n’avait pas envie de réveiller de vieux traumatismes, et la pile de dessins qui s’accumulaient sur le bureau de la chambre en disait beaucoup. C’était le seul petit caprice que Naminé avait osé énoncer : la possibilité de dessiner. Les premiers temps, seul du gris et du noir sombres ressortaient des feuilles de papier. Mais jour après jour, et tandis que sa grossesse touchait à sa fin, les couleurs apparaissaient progressivement sur ses œuvres. 

Des mois plus tard, après des heures de travail et une douleur dans son bas-ventre qui ne ressemblait en rien à son ancienne souffrance d’esclave, la sage-femme, venue l’aider à accoucher, lui tendit un poupon au léger duvet blond et aux grands yeux bleus comme les siens. Elle avait réussi, elle avait mis au monde un petit garçon que ses maîtres baptisèrent Ventus. Elle qui pensait haïr ce petit être, elle pleura lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens. Comment avait-elle pu souhaiter sa mort ? Un instinct maternel, un amour nouveau l’envahit suite à cette naissance, et son monde redevint coloré. Quelques temps après la naissance de son fils, Naminé acheva un autre dessin qu’elle garda sur son chevet. Une image qui ne la quitterait jamais. Celle de trois jeunes filles, une rousse, une brune et une blonde, se tenant par la main.


	4. Seaking solace / A la recherche du réconfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi, étudiante sérieuse et en couple avec Sora, se réveille un matin avec la gueule de bois et ses amies autour d’elle. Petit à petit, elle remonte le temps, reconstitue le puzzle dans sa tête pour expliquer comment elle a pu en arriver là.
> 
> R-16 / Lémon très léger / Univers alternatif – Monde moderne

Kairi se réveilla avec un poids sur sa taille, un autre sur sa poitrine. Elle avait la sensation d’étouffer, d’avoir trop chaud, et un pivert martelait sa tête. A travers les rideaux, la lumière du jour éclairait la chambre dans laquelle elle s’était assoupie. Pas la sienne, ni celle de son petit-ami, mais une pièce qu’elle connaissait bien. Elle ne portait rien hormis sa culotte, chose peu habituelle chez elle. Comment était-elle arrivée là, à moitié nue, entourée de ses deux colocataires ? Cela ressemblait bien trop au cliché d’une soirée arrosée.

Kairi se leva tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller les deux autres filles qui l’entouraient. Naminé et Xion ne portaient elles aussi qu’un léger sous-vêtement. Le reste de leur corps exposé donna des rougeurs à la rousse. Elle avait du mal avec la nudité. Même avec Sora, son petit-ami… Sora, penser à lui affola la rousse. Qu’est-ce qui s’était passé ? Pourquoi se réveillait-elle dans le lit de ses colocataires, deux amies du lycée lesbiennes qui sortaient ensemble ? Et pourquoi penser à son copain lui pinçait la poitrine ? Tout n’était que brouillard dans son esprit. Elle avait besoin de boire, d’avaler un médicament contre la gueule de bois, et surtout de s’habiller.

Dans sa propre chambre, le lit était fait, signe qu’elle n’avait pas dormi dedans. Sur le chevet trônait une boite de mouchoir vide, son contenu éparpillé et usagé tout autour. Kairi n’était pas malade, avait-elle pleuré ? Ca expliquait peut-être sa gueule de bois, bien que ce n’était pas du tout son genre de s’enivrer, même quand elle était déprimée. Elle enfila un peignoir en satin rose qu’elle avait acheté pour éveiller la curiosité de Sora, mais qui n’avait pas du tout eu l’effet attendu. Kairi n’en avait pas été vexée. Après tout, la maladresse de son petit-ami faisait partie de son charme. Elle redonna un coup de peigne à ses cheveux. Dans le miroir, elle remarqua qu’elle s’était endormie maquillée. Elle se tartinait rarement le visage. C’était bien une perte de temps, d’autant plus qu’elle ne cherchait pas à séduire. Elle avait déjà trouvé l’amour et Sora l’aimait au naturel. Les rares fois où elle se donnait la peine de se peinturer, c’était lorsque ses amies la faisaient sortir. Les pièces du puzzle s’assemblaient, tout semblait logique, hormis le fait qu’elle s’était réveillée entourée de deux lesbiennes. Elle n’avait rien contre l’homosexualité. Elle n’avait jamais jugé Naminé et Xion. Elle les adorait même et savait qu’elle pouvait compter sur elles. Mais elle était hétéro, elle en était sûre. Depuis toujours, elle aimait le châtain à la coupe de cheveux improbable et aux yeux pétillants. Et lui… Kairi eut comme un doute. Sora l’aimait, n’est-ce pas ? Il la choyait comme une princesse.

Dans la cuisine, elle se massa les tempes en attendant que le comprimé soit dissous dans l’eau. Elle tentait de faire le vide et d’y voir plus clair. Quelque soit la raison pour laquelle elle avait bu, c’était bien la première et la dernière fois. Ce n’était pas dans son genre de jouer les dépravées. Ses colocataires lui reprochaient souvent de ne jamais s’amuser, mais Kairi préférait se concentrer sur ses études et n’était pas à l’aise en soirée. Elle n’aimait pas sortir, dépenser des fortunes pour quelques verres, se faire draguer. Elle était casée, n’avait pas beaucoup d’argent et son palais n’aimait pas l’alcool. En plus, Sora ne l’accompagnait jamais, préférant passer ses soirées à jouer aux jeux vidéo avec Riku. Les deux garçons étaient ses amis d’enfance. Comme Kairi, ils étaient colocataires. La jeune femme ne s’inquiétait pas. Elle n’avait jamais douté du sérieux de Riku qui s’occupait bien de Sora, des fois même un peu trop.

Kairi eut l’impression de toucher un élément important lorsque deux paires de bras vinrent s’enrouler autour d’elle. Naminé enlaçait sa taille et Xion ses épaules. Les deux filles avaient enfilé des nuisettes courtes et sexy. Kairi se raidit, intimidée. Il n’était pas rare qu’elle partage des câlins amicaux avec ses amies. Mais le souvenir de son réveil changeait son point de vue. Elle aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu’il s’était passé la nuit dernière quand elles étaient rentrées visiblement éméchées.

− Notre princesse est réveillée, dit Naminé.  
− Il faisait froid dans le lit. Pourquoi nous as-tu quittées ?

Ses deux colocataires semblaient encore à moitié endormies. Elles avaient les yeux fermés et elles s’appuyaient sur elle. Elles étaient visiblement conscientes que Kairi avait passé la nuit dans leur lit conjugal.

− Qu’est-ce qu’on a fait la nuit dernière ? demanda t’elle directement, cette question lui brûlait trop les lèvres.  
− Oh non, elle ne se souvient de rien, gémit l’une d’elle.  
− C’est peut-être mieux, ça lui ferait un choc, tempéra l’autre.  
− Peut-être qu’on devrait l’aider à se souvenir.

Kairi sentit les lèvres de Xion dans sa nuque, la faisant frissonner de surprise. La sensation était loin d’être désagréable. Son corps avait immédiatement réagi. Elle avait l’impression d’avoir déjà connu ça, mais pas avec Sora, elle en était sûre. Son petit-ami était du genre malhabile dans l’intimité. Malgré sa volonté, il hésitait toujours, ayant peur de lui faire mal. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Kairi était sa première petite amie et elle-même était plutôt intimidée pendant leurs rapports. A l’inverse, les gestes de Xion étaient assurés. Kairi la sentait à l’aise, bien plus expérimentée. Sa main glissa le long de sa hanche pour atteindre sa poitrine qu’elle caressa délicatement du bout des doigts. Kairi gémit malgré elle avant de rougir furieusement. C’était bien la première fois qu’elle émettait des sons de plaisir spontanément. Ses cordes vocales avaient vibré indépendamment de sa volonté, et le reste de son corps frissonnait d’aise. Son duvet se dressa, en demande de davantage de caresses. Une douce chaleur s’installa dans son bas-ventre, ainsi que des picotements sur son sexe. Kairi connaissait ces sensations, mais elles n’apparaissaient jamais aussi rapidement.

Pour tout dire, même si elle était amoureuse de Sora, elle n’était pas satisfaite de sa vie sexuelle. Elle avait d’abord cru que c’était normal. Que les gens exagéreraient, que le porno donnait une fausse idée de la réalité. Mais lorsqu’elle entendait ses colocataires geindre dans la chambre voisine, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir curieuse et de se toucher. Kairi les enviait. Peut-être que le problème venait d’elle. Sora faisait de son mieux et il était tendre. Ca ne pouvait pas être de sa faute, plutôt de la sienne. Elle était frigide, ou asexuelle, du moins le croyait-elle jusqu’à maintenant. 

Xion poursuivait ses attouchements sur sa poitrine qui l’exaltaient et la paralysaient. Ses jambes tremblantes semblaient sur le point de la lâcher. Elle sentait déjà la douce chatouille de la cyprine qui s’écoule de son vagin. Tout s’était passé en une minute seulement. Le plaisir avait pris la place de son mal de tête et tout devenait plus clair. Kairi se revoyait dans ce bar pour filles, un verre de ces cocktails trompeurs dans sa main. Il n’y avait que comme ça qu’elle avait dû s’enivrer. Avec ces boissons qui te faisaient penser à du jus de fruits mais arrosées d’une bonne dose de rhum. Elle discutait entourée de ses amies, pleuraient sur leur épaules avant de d’éclater de rire. 

− Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’il m’ait fait ça. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? C’est drôle, n’est-ce pas ? Je le mérite, probablement. Je ne lui fais plus envie.

Puis elle s’affalait sur la table, alternant entre les rires et les sanglots tandis que Xion et Naminé lui caressaient amicalement le dos dans un geste de réconfort.

− Ce n’est pas ta faute, ma chérie, entendait Kairi, et lorsqu’elle relevait la tête, son verre était de nouveau plein.

Kairi prit une grande inspiration lorsqu’elle sentit la langue de Naminé léchouiller le lobe de son oreille. Elle virevoltait de l’extérieur jusqu’au pavillon et jusqu’à pénétrer dans le conduit, ce qui lui arracha un autre cri. La rousse ne savait pas que les oreilles pouvaient être aussi érogènes. Cela s’empira lorsque Xion délaissa le cou pour venir taquiner l’autre organe auditif. La brune caressait toujours sa poitrine au travers du peignoir fin, alternant d’un sein à l’autre puis taquinant les tétons durcis.

− Tu vois, son corps, lui, se souvient.

Xion osa s’aventurer plus loin. Sa seconde main frôla le ventre pour venir au contact de sa culotte. L’impulsion électrique de cette caresse sur sa fleur la fit s’effondrer au sol. Kairi reprit subitement se contenance. Une main sur son sexe comme pour se protéger, elle se dégagea brutalement. Ca allait beaucoup trop loin. Pourquoi s’était-elle laissée faire ? Et pourquoi Naminé ne disait-elle rien pendant que sa petite amie tripote une autre fille ?

− Arrêtez, qu’est-ce que vous prend ? Je ne suis pas comme vous.  
− Ca avait pourtant l’air de te plaire, répliqua Xion un tantinet vexée par la remarque. Ce n’est pas ce que tu disais la nuit dernière.

Naminé posa une main sur le bras de sa petite amie pour l’apaiser.

− Je t’avais prévenue qu’elle risquait d’être un peu choquée quand elle reprendrait ses esprits. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir.  
− J’étais pourtant sûre qu’elle nous rejoindrait. Quel dommage, elle était si parfaite.

Maintenant, Xion semblait déçue, tout comme Naminé. Kairi avait compris à leur dialogue qu’elles avaient eu une relation bien plus approfondie la nuit dernière. Se sachant en état d’ébriété, elle leur en voulut un peu, soupçonnant presque de l’avoir volontairement saoulée pour assouvir leur fantasme.

− Comment on en est arrivé là ? demanda t’elle. Je ne bois jamais, et je suis hétéro. Je ne peux pas croire que vous m’ayez fait un coup pareil.  
− Kairi, On n’a jamais voulu te porter préjudice, commença calmement Naminé. Tu étais tellement effondrée hier qu’on t’a proposée de sortir pour te changer les idées. C’est toi qui as payé tes boissons, Xion et moi n’avons quasiment rien bu. On avait tellement de peine pour toi que nous n’avons pas voulu te contrarier. Nous nous sommes dit qu’en tant qu’amies, nous devions juste être là pour t’écouter et sécher tes larmes. En rentrant ici, nous voulions te coucher mais c’est toi qui nous as chauffées. Désolée, mais tu t’es montrée si insistante et entreprenante que nous avons cédé à ton caprice.  
− J’étais ivre, s’indigna Kairi.  
− Tu nous as dit que tu nous écoutais faire l’amour de ta chambre, que tu voulais essayer. Que tu nous trouvais sublime.  
− Evidemment que je vous trouve belles. Et c’est vrai que je suis curieuse lorsque je vous entends. Je n’ai pas ce plaisir avec Sora. Ma vie sexuelle est nulle en réalité. Voilà, vous êtes contente ?

Kairi ne savait pas ce qui l’agaçait le plus. Son comportement de dépravée et d’ivrogne qui se laisse aller à la première contrariété. Ou bien ses deux amies en qui elle croyait avoir confiance et qui étaient apparemment sobre donc susceptibles la raisonner. Elle culpabilisait du plaisir qu’elle avait éprouvé il y a quelques minutes alors qu’elle n’était même pas capable de prendre son pied avec son petit-ami.

− Comment j’en suis arrivée là ? pleura Kairi qui s’assit sur une des chaises de la cuisine. 

Immédiatement, ses deux amies s’approchèrent d’elle pour l’entourer et la câliner pour la réconforter, sans la moindre arrière pensée. Kairi ne les repoussa pas. Elle aimait leur présence rassurante et réconfortante. Elle se dit qu’elles avaient bien de la chance d’être en couple. Elles resteraient ensemble, mais un jour Kairi se verra dans l’obligation de les quitter pour vivre sa propre histoire. Cette idée l’horrifiait. Elle se sentait si bien avec elles.

− Je suis désolée pour ce que je vous ai fait. Je suis une vraie pute.  
− Ne dis pas ça, protesta Naminé. On a aussi notre part de responsabilité. On en a profité également. Nous nous sommes dit qu’après ce que tu venais d’apprendre, les hommes devaient te dégoûter et tu as voulu essayer les filles. Désolée, nous avons mal interprété. Mais nous avons honnêtement espéré que tu te réveilles et dises que tu nous voulais comme petites amies.  
− Un couple à trois ? Mais ce n’est pas possible. On n’aime qu’une seule personne à la fois.  
− Personne n’a mis en place cette règle. Xion et moi t’adorons, Kairi, avoua Naminé. Mais nous n’avons rien dit jusqu’à maintenant par respect pour tes sentiments pour Sora. Mais ce que tu as appris hier a changé la donne et nous avons sauté sur l’occasion  
− Sans vouloir te choquer, poursuivit Xion, ça faisait un moment que Naminé et moi fantasmions sur toi. Tu es complètement notre genre. Nous rêvions de ce plan à toi depuis un long moment déjà. Et c’était encore mieux que ce que nous imaginions. Mon cœur bat à la chamade au souvenir de cette nuit. C’était magique pour nous. Tu as été parfaite, j’ai du mal à croire que ta vie sexuelle stagne. Tu es tellement sensuelle. 

Elle, sensuelle ? Kairi aura tout entendu. Sa relation avec Sora était un véritable fiasco. Ca allait bien au début, quand ils n’étaient que des gamins se tenant timidement la main. Mais Sora préférait presque passer plus de temps avec Riku qu’avec elle. Penser à ça fit monter sa colère. Voilà plusieurs fois déjà que l’évocation de son ami d’enfance ne lui inspirait que du mépris. Elle avait encore du mal à identifier la source de ce jugement. L’argenté était pourtant quelqu’un de fiable, non ? Sora lui confierait sa vie. Nouvelle étincelle de colère. Tout avait dû commencer par là. Les mouchoirs usagés, l’alcool, elle dans un lit avec deux autres filles. Elle n’était pas loin de reconstituer tout le puzzle.

− Pourquoi étais-je déprimée ? Ca a quelque chose à voir avec Sora ? Riku est impliqué aussi, je me trompe ?

Naminé et Xion se regardèrent. Aucune des deux ne semblait vouloir porter la responsabilité d’un tel aveu.

− Tu nous as dit que tu avais surpris Sora et Riku dans une position compromettante. Tu n’arrêtais pas de pleurer ? Nous n’avons pas tout compris, mais tu étais vraiment remontée contre eux. Tu devrais prendre contact avec eux pour vous expliquer.  
− Si tu as besoin de parler, nous sommes là. Quelque soit ta décision les concernant ou nous concernant. Nous t’aimons Kairi, tu peux compter sur nous.

Kairi hocha la tête avant de se lever et se diriger vers sa chambre pour s’y enfermer. Elle avait besoin d’être seule et de faire le point sur tout ce qu’elle venait d’apprendre. Le médicament qu’elle avait avalé faisait son effet et elle parvenait mieux à mettre des images sur les évènements qu’on lui avait contés. En une seule nuit, sa vie semblait avoir complètement changé. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était maintenant.

La rousse avait bien du mal à croire que Sora l’ait trahie. Il n’existait pas de garçon plus honnête que lui. La tromper avec Riku ? Même si les deux garçons étaient très proches, il devait y avoir une erreur, un malentendu. Sora l’aimait elle, depuis toujours, il le lui avait dit à maintes reprises. Et Riku ne s’était jamais intéressé à une quelconque relation sentimentale. Pour lui, il n’y avait que Sora. Kairi secoua la tête, prise de doute. Est-ce que l’argenté apportait quelque chose à Sora qu’elle était incapable de lui donner ? Du plaisir, peut-être. Sans doute même. Après tout, quand on a vingt ans, on espère sans doute mieux qu’une fille frigide au lit. Kairi avait envie de pleurer. Elle n’avait pas demandé à être comme ça. Elle aimerait, comme toutes les filles qu’elle côtoyait à la fac, que le sexe soit quelque chose de sensationnel. Elle ne l’avait pas cru, jusqu’à cette nuit. 

Ca y est, les images étaient plus claires. Elle était dans la chambre d’à côté avec ses deux amies qui prenaient soin d’elle. Elles lui chuchotaient des paroles de réconfort, lui répétaient qu’elle était magnifique. Elles lui avaient retirée délicatement sa robe. L’une d’elle lui massait ses épaules et sa nuque en lui soufflant de se détendre, tandis que l’autre enlaçait sa taille et l’embrassait. D’abord chastement, sur tout le visage, y compris sur ses lèvres qui n’avaient jusque là été baisées que par Sora. Ses deux amies l’avaient allongée sur le lit. Le soutien-gorge était tombé lui aussi. Il ne lui restait plus que sa petite culotte, mais elle ne s’était pas sentie intimidée. Ses amantes avaient très bien su la mettre à l’aise. L’alcool aidait aussi.

Naminé et Xion avaient des gestes tendres. Elles ne lui posaient pas de question. Elles exploraient son corps sous diverses caresses et observaient juste ses réactions. Il s’avérait qu’elle préférait les touchers doux et légers. Prise dans l’ivresse du moment, elle s’était laissée flotter sur ce nuage. Elle avait aimé. En une seule nuit, elle avait goûté à plus d’extase qu’en trois ans de relation avec Sora. Elle s’était sentie désirée, mais pas complètement comblée. Plus bas, sa culotte humide témoignait du respect de ses colocataires qui n’avaient pas franchi cette ultime barrière. Elles s’étaient juste contentées de la toucher au travers du tissu. Kairi se sentit surprise à regretter qu’elles ne soient pas allées jusqu’au bout, et même d’avoir repoussé Xion ce matin. Maintenant, elle était frustrée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait envie de sexe, mais pas avec un garçon. Les câlineries de Naminé et Xion étaient justes parfaites, tout ce qu’elle avait attendu.

Embarrassée, la rousse se cacha dans ses draps. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle s’était toujours crue hétéro. Elle repensa à la relation qu’elle entretenait avec Naminé et Xion. Elles s’étaient connus au lycée et s’étaient immédiatement entendues. Elles partageaient beaucoup de choses ensemble. Des sorties, des nuits entières à discuter ou à regarder des séries, même des vacances. A y repenser, Kairi avait passé bien plus de temps avec elles qu’avec Sora. Elle avait même déjà largué son petit ami au milieu d’un rendez-vous afin de se rendre disponible pour ses amies. Elle appréciait leur compagnie. Elle ne voulait pas que ça s’arrête. Avec elles, elle se sentait détendue et valorisée. Et comme elles étaient belles. Surtout lorsqu’elles se promenaient dans l’appartement, simplement vêtues de ces petites nuisettes en satin. Naminé préférait le blanc, Xion les couleurs plus sombres. Kairi les avait déjà reluquées, détaillant leur jambes imberbes, épilées, probablement douces. Qu’est-ce qu’elle ressentait vraiment pour ces deux magnifiques fleurs ?

Son téléphone, qui était posé sur le chevet, retentit pour signaler l’arrivée d’un message. Kairi s’en saisit pour le lire et remarqua qu’elle avait plusieurs textes non lus et des appels en absence. Tous de Sora, datant de la veille au soir.

« Kairi, je suis tellement désolé, je ne savais pas comment te le dire. »  
« Je ne voulais pas que tu l’apprennes comme ça »  
« Ce n’est pas que je ne t’aime plus. Avec Riku, c’est juste différent. »  
« Ca ne fait pas longtemps avec Riku, je te le promets. »  
« Es-tu bien rentrée chez toi ? Réponds-moi, s’il te plait »  
« On doit parler. Je te promets que je n’ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. »  
« J’ai contacté Naminé et Xion. Elles m’ont dit que tu étais bien rentrée. Repose-toi Kairi. Encore désolé, j’essaierai de te rappeler demain. Bonne nuit »

Le message qu’elle venait de recevoir à l’instant venait cette fois de Riku. Il finit de confirmer ses soupçons et fit s’envoler les maigres espoirs qui lui restaient.

« Je suis désolé Kairi. Je croyais que Sora t’en avait parlé. Tu n’avais pas à l’apprendre comme ça. Il n’a pas été correct mais ne lui en veut pas. Il n’a jamais voulu te faire du mal. »

Et bien c’était raté, Kairi avait mal. Le garçon qu’elle aimait l’avait trompée. Depuis combien d’années était-elle amoureuse de Sora, au juste ? Depuis le collège, facilement. Elle parlait déjà de ses sentiments pour le châtain à Naminé et Xion au tout début du lycée. Ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis trois ans. Malgré les hauts et les bas, elle se savait toujours amoureuse. Sora avait toujours été une lumière, une présence rassurante. Il posait sur elle ses yeux d’un bleu lagon où elle s’était laissée emporter. Et ce garçon à qui elle avait confié son cœur, il l’avait écrasé entre ses mains. Oh, sans le vouloir bien sûr. Ce n’était pas intentionnel, ni accidentel, mais c’était fait, et Kairi sentit une forte douleur dans la poitrine.

A vingt ans, elle venait de perdre son premier amour. Ses sanglots résonnèrent dans l’appartement. Du salon, Naminé et Xion se serrèrent l’une contre l’autre, touchées par la peine au cœur de leur amie. Elles ressentaient sa souffrance, comme si leurs trois cœurs étaient connectés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce thème aura une suite (c’est le prochain thème qui sera posté la semaine prochaine)


	5. Expectations / Attentes-Espoirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite de Seaking Solace - Après sa rupture avec Sora, Kairi espère démarrer une nouvelle vie sentimentale et surtout sexuelle avec Naminé et Xion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R-18 / Lemon un peu PWP / Univers Alternatif – Monde moderne
> 
> Ce thème fait suite au dernier, mais il n’est pas spécialement nécessaire de le lire. Les cents thèmes sont être indépendants les uns des autres mais peuvent être également liés. Il est possible qu’on retrouve cet UA à d’autres reprises pendant ce recueil.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Kairi quitta l’immeuble le cœur léger. Rompre avec Sora, son premier amour et ami d’enfance, avait été moins difficile que prévu. Les deux jeunes gens avaient parlé calmement. La rousse avait attendu plusieurs jours avant de lui faire à nouveau face. Une semaine auparavant, elle avait découvert que son petit ami entretenait une liaison avec son colocataire, et également leur ami, Riku. Complètement choquée, d’autant plus qu’elle les avait surpris dans une position compromettante, Kairi s’était réfugiée chez elle, dans sa chambre, pour y broyer du noir. Dévastée, elle avait pensé que c’était sa faute si Sora était allé voir ailleurs. 

Ses deux colocataires et amies, Naminé et Xion, qui sont en couple, l’avaient invitée à sortir pour se changer les idées. Kairi avait trop bu, chose peu commune chez elle d’habitude sérieuse, du genre réservée. Elle vouait oublier, et elle n’avait rien trouvé de mieux. En rentrant, son cerveau noyé par la boisson dysfonctionnait et son corps avait parlé à sa place. Le lendemain, elle s’était réveillée dans le même lit que Naminé et Xion, à moitié dénudée et avec un trou noir dans sa tête. Elle s’était sentie étrangement satisfaite, bien plus comblée qu’en trois ans de relation avec Sora. Ses amies lui avaient alors expliquée qu’elles étaient allés beaucoup plus loin qu’une simple amitié. Kairi se seraient montrée entreprenante avec elles. Elles en avaient profité pour lui avouer qu’elles fantasmaient sur la rousse depuis longtemps. La raison pour laquelle elles ne l’avaient pas repoussée.

Kairi fut d’abord choquée, énervée contre Sora, contre Riku, contre Naminé et Xion, mais surtout contre elle-même. Elle avait fait la pute avec ses amies alors qu’elle se pensait hétéro. Elle qui n’avait jamais été satisfaite avec le garçon qu’elle aimait, elle se sentait coupable d’avoir éprouvé tant de plaisir avec deux femmes.

Ces derniers jours, elle n’avait pensé qu’à ça, incapable de se concentrer. Heureusement que Selphie était là pour écouter les cours de la fac à sa place et prendre des notes. Ses feuilles étaient restées définitivement vierges. Elle avait repassé sa relation avec Sora dans tous les sens, remontant loin dans sa mémoire. Est-ce qu’elle le trouvait attirant ? Kairi adorait ses yeux, ses iris bleus profonds semblables aux siens, et à ceux de Naminé et Xion. Niveau physique, bien qu’assez agile, il n’avait pas rien de particulier. A côté, Riku était clairement mieux gaulé. Mais Kairi avait été charmée par sa spontanéité, son optimiste débordant et contagieux. Avec Sora, elle, comme n’importe qui d’ailleurs, se sentait pousser des ailes. Le genre de personne que n’importe qui rêverait d’avoir dans son entourage. Son envie de vouloir se lier instantanément d’amitié avec quiconque était un peu lourde par moment. Première entorse. Sora avait bien trop de contact à gérer qu’il avait fini par la délaisser. Riku lui avait déjà fait remarquer qu’il ne devait pas faire confiance si facilement. L’argenté était bien le seul qui se permettait de réprimander la châtain. Sora adorait Riku, au moins autant qu’elle. Le fait qu’elle devienne sa petite amie n’avait rien changé à ça. Il passait toujours autant de temps avec lui, bien plus qu’avec elle. Ils étaient un trio soudé autrefois, mais Kairi avait toujours senti qu’elle était parfois de trop, qu’il y avait quelque chose qu’elle ne partageait pas avec les deux garçons.

Mais elle était la fille. Aux yeux de tous, il était évident qu’elle finirait par tomber amoureuse d’un des deux garçons. Kairi se demanda si sa relation avec Sora était réellement naturelle. N’avaient-ils pas commencé à sortir ensemble parce que c’était dans l’ordre des choses ? Leur entourage les taquinait depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle avait aimé Sora, mais aujourd’hui, elle réalisait qu’elle n’éprouvait pour lui qu’une sorte de tendresse fraternelle. Elle ne voulait surtout pas rompre le lien avec lui car il restait cher à son cœur. Mais elle ne voulait plus qu’il la touche avec ses gestes maladroits et hésitants. Quand ils en avaient discuté, Sora lui a avoué qu’il avait essayé de lui donner du plaisir, mais qu’il n’était pas vraiment pas attiré par son corps. Pourtant il la trouvait jolie, un peu comme un frère et non comme un amant. Leur relation s’arrêtait donc là, sur de bons termes. Leur rupture ferait jaser au début, mais elle s’en moquait. Continuer dans le mensonge n’avait pas de sens. Chacun devrait chercher un partenaire qui lui correspondrait mieux. Sora l’avait trouvé en Riku. 

Quant à elle, le souvenir de sa nuit avec ses amies lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Elle avait été surprise d’éprouver autant de plaisir. Naminé et Xion avaient pris soin d’elle comme d’un joyau, la cajolant de caresses inédites qui l’avaient encore plus enivrée qu’elle ne l’était déjà. Tout était bon, il n’y avait rien à jeter. Ses deux amies lui avaient avouée qu’elles l’aimaient, qu’elles souhaitaient entamer une relation à trois, mais surtout qu’elles respectaient ses sentiments. Sa décision ne changerait pas la leur.

Kairi savait qu’elle devait d’abord mettre les choses au clair avec Sora. Elle pensait que ça serait plus difficile, mais étrangement son cœur ne la faisait pas souffrir. Tout le contraire de son bas-ventre dans lequel s’agitaient des papillons depuis plusieurs jours. Pour la première fois, Kairi était frustrée. Elle voulait du sexe, mais pas n’importe comment. Elle souhaitait que Naminé et Xion la prennent en main, elles et personne d’autre. Elle avait une confiance totale en ses amies qu’elle trouvait aussi belles que les sirènes de la mythologie.

Depuis une semaine, l’ambiance était un peu froide à l’appartement. Alors qu’habituellement elles partageaient tant de choses toutes les trois. Leur quotidien manquait à Kairi. Son affection pour ses amies ne datait pas d’hier. Elle avait toujours apprécié leur compagnie, bien plus que celle de Sora. Avec elles, Kairi était libre d’être complètement elle-même, pas de jouer le rôle de la petite amie idéale. Elle n’avait jamais été gênée par leur câlin amicaux, quand elles s’appuyaient contre elle sur le canapé, ou même qu’elles étendaient leurs jambes sur ses cuisses. Elle ne trouvait pas désobligeant de les voir se trimballer en petite tenue dans l’appartement. Au contraire même, elle aimait bien reluquer leurs formes menues et attrayantes, et ces lingeries divines qu’elle trouvait ravissantes. Kairi avait déjà acheté ce genre d’ensemble sexy, mais aucun n’avait eu d’effet sur Sora qui ne les calculait pas. Elle avait été déçue car elle aimait les dessous. Elle regardait toujours les vitrines des boutiques, et elle savait que Naminé et Xion en commandaient sur internet. 

Ses pas l’avaient naturellement emmenée dans une enseigne. Que pouvait-elle bien chercher maintenant qu’elle était célibataire ? Les papillons dans son ventre s’agitèrent. Elle connaissait la réponse. Dès l’instant où elle avait pénétré dans cette boutique, elle avait volontairement mis fin à ses doutes. Elle avait vingt ans, elle n’était une plus enfant mais une jeune adulte qui fait des choix selon son cœur et non selon ce que d’autres préconisaient pour elle. Kairi en était certaine, elle voulait faire l’amour avec Naminé et Xion, et jusqu’au bout cette fois. Elle voulait découvrir l’orgasme, crier à son tour, libérer ces papillons qui lui infligeaient une douce torture.

Kairi aimait le satin qui cachait un peu et mettait en marche l’imagination, le désir de découvrir ce qui pouvait bien se cacher dessous. Et elle enfilait généralement des couleurs vives comme le rose ou le rouge. Elle finit par faire l’acquisition d’une nuisette couleur fushia avec des motifs de papillons blanc et jaune et de la dentelle blanche sur le décolleté et le bas. Elle choisit aussi le soutien-gorge bustier ainsi que le tanga tout en dentelle de la même couleur et avec ces mêmes dessins imprimés. Ils étaient un peu le symbole de son nouvel envol. L’ensemble lui plaisait vraiment, elle-même se trouvait attirante. L’allusion de la vendeuse que son achat plairait assurément à son copain avait envie de la faire rire. Son ex petit ami se fichait bien qu’elle porte une nuisette sexy, un pyjama en pilou pilou ou qu’elle soit complètement nue. A croire que les corps féminins ne l’attiraient pas plus que ça, et donc ça expliquait son attirance pour Riku. De toute façon, Kairi n’était plus dans l’optique de lui plaire. Elle espérait plutôt allumer le désir de Naminé et Xion. Chaque pas qui la ramenait chez elle faisait grimper son impatience. Elle était maintenant déterminée, se sentant une nouvelle femme, belle et désirée.

Kairi trouva un mot à l’appartement l’informant que ses colocataires étaient sorties se promener. Cela lui laissa bien le temps de se préparer. Elle ne comptait pas ajouter des tas d’artifices. Naminé et Xion s’aimaient essentiellement au naturel. Mais pour une première fois et comme elle avait pour objectif de les séduire, Kairi opta pour des cheveux bien lissés, un fard et un blush léger, ainsi que le parfum qu’elle se réservait pour sortir. Elle s’installa sur leur lit dans une ambiance tamisée, et commença la lecture d’un manga yuri qui appartenait à Naminé. Les dessins la stimulaient. Ses amies n’étaient pas encore arrivées qu’elle sentait déjà des fourmillements entre ses jambes qu’elle frotta l’une contre l’autre. Le temps lui semblait passer au ralenti. Elle se retenait de se masturber car elle tenait réellement à prendre ce plaisir avec les deux filles qui partageaient sa vie.

La porte de la chambre finit par s’ouvrir sur une Naminé surprise de la trouver là, rapidement suivie par Xion. Kairi était contente de les retrouver. Elle leur donna un sourire fabuleux.

− Seriez-vous toujours prête à me faire une place dans votre lit ?

Kairi n’en croyait pas d’avoir dit ça, elle d’habitude si timide et pas du genre allumeuse. L’appréhension de ce qui pouvait suivre la stimulait tellement. Elle avait toujours été une suiveuse, courrant sans cesse derrière ses amis. Aujourd’hui, elle voulait commander, exposer ses véritables attentes.

Naminé fut la plus rapide. Elle courut jusqu’à elle pour lui enlacer les épaules et l’embrasser. Dans son dos, Kairi pouvait sentit les bras de Xion qui entouraient sa taille et ses lèvres déposaient des baisers papillons sur le haut de son dos, dégageant parfois sa crinière flamboyante pour accéder à sa nuque. La rousse n’eut pas le loisir de la regarder tant sa bouche était accaparée par Naminé qui semblait montée sur un cheval de guerre. Kairi lui ouvrit l’accès à son intimité buccale et leur langue se mirent immédiatement à danser. Pour une fois, elle apprécia ce genre de baiser qui ne lui dona pas la nausée malgré sa force. Naminé tenait fermement sa tête pour ne pas la laisser s’échapper. Kairi ne s’en plaint pas, jouant complètement le jeu. Elle s’étonnait juste des positions de ses nouvelles amantes. Naminé d’habitude si calme, Kairi ne la pensait pas si entreprenante. Elle aurait plutôt parié sur Xion qui dégustait encore tendrement son dos, lui provocant de légers frissons.

− Laisse-m’en aussi, dit soudainement la brune en attrapant le menton de Kairi pour la retourner vers elle et l’embrasser moins sauvagement.

Naminé en profita pour bécoter la gorge déployée, descendre jusqu’à sa clavicule et le haut de sa poitrine où elle se heurta à la nuisette.

− C’est nouveau ça ? Tu as bien choisi, ça te va bien. Tu es sublime, encore mieux que dans mon imagination. Pas question d’oublier ça.

Kairi sentit comme un froid la traverser lorsque Naminé se relava. Elle n’eut pas le loisir de regarder où elle se rendait puisque Xion accaparait toujours sa bouche. La brune la renversa sur le lit, s’allongeant sur elle pour poursuivre sa tendre embrassade. Puis elle se redressa pour s’installer à califourchon. Kairi prit appui sur ses coudes pour relever son buste et quémander un autre baiser. Les deux femmes s’embrassèrent encore, enlacées l’une contre l’autre, bien qu’une autre présence se faisait sentir dans la pièce. La lumière typique d’un flash attira l’attention de Kairi. Naminé les prenait en photo.

− Continuez, vous êtes parfaites.

Kairi voulut demander mais Xion retourna son visage, l’invitant à ignorer la blonde qui tournait autour d’elles pour les photographier sous tous les angles. Xion l’embrassa encore tout en caressant sa poitrine. Le contact fit immédiatement frémir la rousse qui redressa davantage son buste pour venir à la rencontre de cette caresse.

− Montre-moi ce qu’il y a là-dessous.

Kairi leva les bras pour se laisser retirer la nuisette. Elle-même ne souhaitant pas rester inactive et déboutonna la chemise de Xion puis la fit glisser de ses épaules. Elle voulut s’attaquer aux boutons de son jean, mais au lieu de ça elle se laissa retomber sur le lit. Xion venait de reprendre ses caresses sur sa poitrine au travers du soutien-gorge bustier. Avec ses dents, elle jouait avec les bretelles, les faisant glisser le long des épaules. Kairi l’aida en sortant ses bras des éléments de soutien. Elle cambra même le dos pour inciter Xion à venir le dégrafer. Elle aimait cet ensemble neuf, mais elle avait maintenant vraiment envie de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Les papillons s’agitaient frénétiquement dans son bas-ventre et sa fleur la picotait. Elle avait envie d’aller beaucoup plus loin, beaucoup plus vite. Mais la brune semblait du genre à prendre son temps, à la câliner des pieds à la tête avant de passer au meilleur. 

Les prières de Kairi se réalisèrent. Naminé revint à la charge et grimpa sur le lit par le fond. Elle plongea directement la tête dans son entrejambe pendant que Xion envoyait voler le soutien gorge. A partir de là, Kairi perdit complètement contenance. Elle ouvrit la porte de la luxure, pénétrant aveuglément dedans, le corps entier, complètement soumise. Naminé léchouillait l’intérieur de ses cuisses, du creux poplitée jusqu’aux aines, pendant que Xion travaillait sa poitrine comme une pâte, taquinant les tétons du bout des doigts. Parfois, elle se penchait pour les embrasser, ses lèvres aspirant et suçotant le bout de chair sensible. Kairi n’était plus maître de sa respiration, à la fois ample et rapide. Les fourmillements sur son sexe devenaient juste insupportables. Elle remua son bassin, ce qui incita Xion à descendre. Tandis que la brune retirait ce qui lui restait de vêtement, Kairi pu voir Naminé, elle aussi dévêtue, qui s’activait toujours sur ses jambes.

− Je t’en prie, gémit Kairi qui se sentait sur le point d’imploser.  
− Parfaite, vraiment parfaite, dit Naminé qui répondit à sa demande si convaincante.

Kairi hurla. La blonde venait de caresser sa fleur. Elle portait toujours le tanga et regrettait presque de ne pas avoir acheté que la nuisette. A ses côtés, Xion vint lui prendre une main qu’elle porta à ses lèvres. Avec un sourire insolent, la brune suça les doigts de Kairi avec délice, faisant tourner sa langue sur l’index et le majeur. Un ballet lingual que Kairi connaissait bien. Sa partenaire brune était une amatrice de glace et elle l’avait souvent vue répéter ce mouvement sur les esquimaux qui occupaient toujours la place dans leur congélateur.

Quand ils furent bien humidifiés, Xion fit glisser les doigts de Kairi sur sa peau, passant entre ses seins, le long de son ventre jusqu’à atteindre sa fleur.

− Touche-moi, Kairi.

Kairi connaissait la sensation de toucher un sexe féminin étant donné ses nombreuses séances de masturbation. Elle trouvait agréable cette chaleur qui se dégageait de cet endroit, bien différent d’un pénis d’homme. Xion s’agenouilla sur le lit à ses côtés, jambes écartées pour lui laisser l’accès. La tête en arrière, elle savourait les timides touchers de Kairi qui jouait avec le clitoris.

− N’aie pas peur. Explore-moi partout, et tu peux pénétrer aussi. Oh oui, comme ça. C’est bien Kairi. Encore. Putain, c’est trop bon. 

Admirer l’extase de son amante la rendait encore plus impatiente. Naminé semblait avoir fini de jouer avec son tanga. Allait-elle enfin se décider à le lui retirer ? Kairi était la seule à ne pas être complètement nue. La blonde s’était redressée et se présentait dans son plus simple appareil.

− Moi aussi Kairi, l’invita t-elle en prenant son autre main.

Elle était heureuse qu’on lui donne des initiatives, qu’on la guide. Elle qui était novice pour le sexe entre femmes. Novice tout court d’ailleurs puisqu’il n’y avait jamais rien eu de pimenté avec Sora. Seulement cette éternelle position du missionnaire et des préliminaires plutôt décevants. Pour la première fois, elle s’amusait. Tans pis si la frustration la rendait dingue. Elle avait envie de faire plaisir à ses amantes qui l’intégraient dans leur couple et s’occupaient d’elle avec soin. Elle voulait participer activement et les surprendre. Elle résista à Naminé qui guidait sa main vers son entrejambe. 

− Non, pas comme ça, dit-elle avec un sourire insolent.

Elle dut délaisser Xion pour venir saisir Naminé par les épaules et l’allonger. Puis elle se positionna au dessus d’elle, fit glisser sa langue en partant de la base de son cou jusqu’à finalement atteindre le paradis des femmes. Naminé gémit. Ses hanches se soulevèrent comme un automatisme pour venir à la rencontre de la bouche de Kairi qui léchait le clitoris superficiellement, rendant dingue la blonde. La caresse légère lui sembla durer une éternité jusqu’à ce que Kairi décide d’y aller plus franchement et même de faire pénétrer ses doigts dans l’antre déjà naturellement lubrifié. Les gémissements de Naminé furent bientôt étouffés par la bouche de Xion qui embrassait sa petite amie tout en lui malaxant un sein comme elle savait si bien le faire.

− Vous me rendez dingue, souffla Naminé entre deux baisers.

Kairi s’occupa de la fleur de son amie, alternant entre les caresses, les pincements légers et les pénétrations jusqu’à trois doigts. Elle s’enfonçait au plus loin qu’elle le pouvait, tâtant la membrane de l’intérieur, humide, molle et chaude. Elle trouvait agréable de gigoter ses doigts là-dedans jusqu’à les imprégner de cyprine qu’elle renifla avant de goûter. Elle vint ensuite s’allonger sur la blonde pour venir l’embrasser, poussant Xion au passage. Les deux corps se frottaient l’un contre l’autre. Kairi sentit les lèvres de Xion déposer des baisers papillons de l’épaule et le long de son dos, jusqu’à atteindre la chute de ses reins et enfin son dernier vêtement. Xion s’en saisit avec les dents pour le faire glisser le long des cuisses de la rousse. Arrivé aux genoux, Kairi finit de s’en débarrasser elle-même, l’envoyant voler avec le reste des vêtements. Maintenant libre, son sexe vint se frotter contre celui de Naminé, mélangeant leur substance.

La blonde finit par se redresser. Kairi se retrouva agenouillée sur ses cuisses, jambe écartées, un espace suffisant pour y passer sa main et s’amuser enfin avec le fruit depuis si longtemps convoité. Kairi rejeta sa tête en arrière dans un cri. Son crâne atterri sur l’épaule de Xion située toujours derrière elle. La brune dévorait son cou et malaxait sa poitrine, taquinant encore les tétons. La rousse se laissa faire et détendit tous ses membres. Elle était à présent incapable du moindre mouvement, ne voulant en aucun cas interrompre cette explosion de sensation. Sa bouche sèche laissait échapper des geignements de façon continue. L’humidité entre ses jambes ne faisait que croître sous la main de Naminé qui stimulait ses points les plus sensibles.

− Kairi, Kairi.

L’une comme l’autre disaient son nom avec envie. Kairi se sentit plus que jamais désirée et aimée, bien plus qu’avec Sora. La rousse ferma les yeux et laissa son corps savourer, plongeant intégralement dans le péché de luxure, sans la moindre culpabilité. Plus que jamais maintenant, elle savait qu’elle ne pourrait plus se passer de ça.

− Naminé, Xion, dit-elle à son tour. Encore.

Ses deux partenaires accélérèrent le mouvement, la faisant encore plus frémir. Kairi se sentait proche d’une limite qu’elle n’avait jamais atteinte, même pas effleurée. Son corps se pencha en arrière, s’appuyant davantage contre Xion. Ses poings serrèrent les draps jusqu’à blanchir les articulations de ses doigts. 

− Oui, ouiiiiiii.  
− Absolument parfaite, commenta Naminé. Oh Kairi.  
− Viens donc. Jouis pour nous. Nous t’aimons Kairi, poursuivit Xion.

Kairi sentit une langue chaude quitter son cou pour venir sur l’une de ses oreilles, et son extase grandit encore. Elle avait oublié combien ces petites excroissances étaient sensibles. C’était Xion qui gâtait son lobe gauche et son conduit auditif. Mais en plus, la brune lâcha un de ses seins pour venir prêter main forte à Naminé. La blonde en profita immédiatement pour saisir le sein libéré, son autre main toujours occupée sur le sexe de Kairi. Son index et son annulaire écartaient les pans de la petite pêche afin de permettre à son majeur de la caresser de haut en bas, s’attardant sur le petit bout de chair de sensible qu’elle tournoyait à diverses vitesses. Le vagin plus que lubrifié déversait de la cyprine à outrance. Xion n’eut pas la moindre difficulté à y faire pénétrer deux de ses doigts, pas suffisant pour Kairi.

− Plus, gémit-elle.

Les phalanges glissaient, entrant et sortant à un rythme rapide. Xion écartait parfois ses doigts pour venir appuyer et pianoter sur les parois visqueuses du vagin et la stimuler de l’intérieur. Un troisième doigt se joignit aux autres et Kairi se sentit remplie, satisfaite de cette légère pénétration dans son intimité. Elle resserra son vagin pour mieux ressentir ce corps étranger et l’emprisonner, regrettant de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps à muscler son périnée.

Un long et intense frisson remonta le long de son échine. Kairi se sentit au bord de l’évanouissement. Son cœur battait si vite qu’elle crut qu’il allait s’arrêter brusquement. Sa conscience s’était déjà à moitié envolée, son souffle se coupa net. Elle n’avait jamais connu ça, cette sensation à la fois exaltante et effrayante. Elle ignorait complètement où est ce qu’elle mettait les pieds.

− Arrêtez… Stop.  
− Tu y es presque. Laisse-toi aller Kairi.

La rousse crut littéralement imploser. Le peu qui lui restait de conscience s’évanouit. Elle hurla d’un mélange de bien-être et de douleur, sans même se préoccuper des tympans de ses partenaires ou même des voisins. La sensation qu’elle percevait dans son corps était juste trop violente et indescriptible. Les papillons prisonniers dans son bas-ventre depuis plusieurs jours s’envolèrent, libérés de cette frustration. L’intégralité de son duvet se dressa et un énorme frisson partit de son sexe pour s’étendre jusqu’au bout de ses ongles. Kairi était comblée. La sensation lui parut durer quelques minutes avant de s’évanouir tout doucement, laissant comme une fraîcheur sur sa peau. Elle était épuisée et se laissa complètement choir. Ses deux amantes la réceptionnèrent avant de la coucher et la couvrir. Elles s’installèrent à ses côtés et lui caressèrent les cheveux avec tendresse, un fin sourire sur leur visage de poupée. De ses yeux encore brumeux, Kairi les trouva plus belles encore.

− C’est bien Kairi, dit Naminé. C’était la première fois pour toi, n’est-ce pas ? C’est grisant au début mais tu ne pourras plus t’en passer.

Kairi finit par comprendre qu’elle venait d’atteindre l’orgasme. C’était bien loin de tout ce qu’elle avait pu imaginer, bien plus fort encore. Il n’y avait juste pas de mot pour le décrire. Sa seule certitude, c’est que cette expérience lui avait fait se rendre compte que non, elle n’était pas asexuelle, qu’elle avait bien envie de recommencer avec elles.

− Alors, réussit-elle à dire finalement, me feriez-vous une petite place dans votre couple ?

Kairi n’avait jamais rien souhaité de plus. Le souvenir de toutes ses fêtes d’anniversaire et ses yeux pétillants devant les cadeaux n’étaient rien à côté de l’attente de cette réponse. Bien malgré elle, son cœur palpitait, pris d’une légère anxiété. Les deux autres femmes se regardèrent avant de sourire, semblant d’humeur plus que joyeuse. Elles étaient curieuses de savoir comment s’était passé son entretien avec Sora, mais pour l’heure, elles avaient juste envie de profiter de leur nouvelle petite amie.

− Il y a longtemps qu’une grande place t’est réservée.


	6. Tears / Larmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deux ans après la défaite de Xéhanort, Xion, en couple avec Kairi et Naminé se croit heureuse. Mais subsiste en elle ce sentiment qu’elle n’est pas complètement humaine. La preuve, elle est incapable de pleurer.
> 
> Tout public / Univers Canon

Deux ans après la défaite de Xéhanort

Even regarda d’un œil curieux la jeune fille qui se tenait devant elle. S’il s’attendait à ce que cette petite brune lui rende visite un de ces jours, et encore moins de lui poser cette question.

− Tu peux me répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

Xion soupira, elle semblait visiblement mal à l’aise. Cet homme n’était pas complètement son créateur, mais il possédait les souvenirs de son simili Vexen. Et il restait un scientifique qui pouvait l’éclairer. Encore fallait-il qu’il la prenne au sérieux.

− Pensez-vous qu’il m’est possible de pleurer ? Je veux dire, mon corps est comme celui d’un humain. Mes besoins de boire et manger, ainsi que le reste pour fonctionner sont pareils. Mais à la base, je ne suis qu’une simple marionnette, une poupée en plastique. Cela fait maintenant deux ans que je suis revenue. J’ai souvent vu mes comp… mes amies pleurer dans diverses circonstances. Même Naminé qui était pourtant une simili à la base.  
− En effet, c’est un phénomène intéressant que tu soulèves là. Les similis ne sont pas censés éprouver des émotions. Mais des cas uniques comme Naminé et également Roxas seraient des sujets d’études intéressants, prouvant qu’un cœur peut se constituer de lui-même.

La brune serra les dents. Elle ne se souvenait pas tellement de Vexen, puisqu’il était mort avant qu’elle ne commence à se souvenir de sa vie. Il devait mener de biens drôles d’expérience pour en venir à la créer, elle mais également Néo. Et tout ça dans un but scientifique, de la pure curiosité, ou bien à des fins plutôt méprisables. Son humain d’origine semblait de la même trempe avec sa soif de connaissance. L’un comme l’autre ne lui inspiraient pas la sympathie. Elle n’appréciait pas non plus qu’on lui parle d’expérience sur l’une de ses compagnes ou sur son meilleur ami.

− Ce n’est pas ce que je demande. Je ne suis pas complètement humaine, mais je ressens des choses. Et pourtant, je n’ai jamais versé une seule larme. Se pourrait-il que ça me soit impossible ? Pourrait-on…comment dire… m’opérer pour que je puisse en produire ?  
− Voilà une bien drôle d’interrogation. Ce genre de choses ne se commandent pas, elles sont liées aux émotions, et donc au cœur. Le cœur de chaque personne est unique. Prenons par exemple nos deux héros, Sora et Riku. Ce benêt de Sora a la larme facile, au contraire de Riku qui est beaucoup plus robuste.

Pourtant, Xion avait déjà cru voir une fine larme sur la joue de Riku, pendant les moments les plus sombres de la bataille contre Xéhanort, lorsque tout le monde avait cru Sora perdu pour de bon. Kairi s’était effondrée, Naminé n’en menait pas large non plus. Seule elle était restée stoïque, bien qu’attristée. Du moins le pensait-elle ? Qu’avait-elle ressenti lorsque Sora avait disparu ? Elle n’en était plus très sûre.

Elle ne s’était pas posée la question jusqu’à récemment. Xion entretenait une liaison avec Kairi et Naminé depuis plus d’un an. Les trois jeunes filles s’entendaient à merveille. Elles partageaient tant de choses ensemble qu’elles avaient fini par ne plus pouvoir se passer l’une de l’autre. Le reste avait naturellement suivi et Xion pouvait se considérer comme heureuse. Du moins, elle suggérait que c’était du bonheur. Chaque moment passé avec ses compagnes semblaient toujours plus beau, surpassant même ses réunions avec ses amis Roxas et Axel − enfin Lea − au sommet de la gare à la Cité du crépuscule. 

L’une comme l’autre trouvait toujours quelque chose à faire lorsqu’elles étaient ensemble. Récemment, Kairi les avait emmenées au cinéma. Certaines scènes étaient tellement émouvantes qu’elles avaient arraché des larmes à la rousse. Encore plus récemment, Naminé avait également pleuré, de tristesse cette fois, parce qu’elle avait été recalée à un concours auquel elle participait. Kairi l’avait consolée, elle n’avait rien fait, ne sachant comment faire pour la réconforter. Puis encore la semaine dernière, Kairi était venue à leur rencontre, les larmes aux yeux et son diplôme d’étude secondaire en main. Naminé en avait pleuré de joie elle aussi, heureuse d’apprendre que la rousse allait pouvoir se rendre plus disponible maintenant. Xion était également contente. Oui, elle l’était sûrement. Pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ? Mais malgré tous ces ascenseurs émotionnels, rien n’était venu. Pas la moindre humidité sous ses paupières. Se puisse t’il qu’elle soit parfaitement incapable de pleurer ?

On ne lui avait fait aucune remarque, mais Xion ressentait le besoin d’être comme les autres, de se sentir complètement humaine. Aujourd’hui encore, elle avait peur qu’on la jette comme un vulgaire jouet cassé.

− Pourquoi te préoccuper d’une chose aussi insignifiante ? reprit Even. Les larmes sont le signe d’un bouleversement du cœur, en positif ou négatif. Je dirai que c’est plutôt une bonne chose que tu en sois physiquement incapable. Pleurer te brouille la vue, t’empêche de lire ou de travailler sur des projets minutieux.

Mais pourquoi était-elle allée demander à cet homme qui ne voyait que par ses expériences de scientifique ? Elle avait été idiote de penser qu’il pourrait lui apporter une réponse, voire l’aider. Là, Xion avait juste l’impression de le déranger.

− C’est vrai, désolée du dérangement. Bonne journée à vous, s’inclina la jeune fille avant de tourner les talons.  
− Connais-tu Pinocchio ?

Xion avait déjà croisé ce garçonnet espiègle et joueur dans les rues du Jardin radieux. Son père, qui paraissait bien âgé pour avoir un enfant si jeune, travaillait durement à la reconstruction de ce monde grâce à son métier de charpentier et sculpteur. Pourquoi Even lui parlait-il de lui ?

− Tu ne l’as toujours connue que comme un humain, mais cet enfant était une marionnette autrefois. Un pantin fait de bois. Un brin de magie lui a donné la vie et il a su développer son propre cœur grâce à l’amour de son père, ainsi que l’amitié de Jiminy Criquet. Il est un sujet d’expérience très intéressant, mais tu penses bien qu’on ne me laisse pas l’approcher. Je ne lui veux pourtant aucun mal, juste lui poser des questions.

D’accord, Pinocchio serait donc un peu comme elle.

− J’ai tout de même eu l’occasion de lire les rapports de ce drôle d’insecte. Jiminy cricket entretient des notes propres et détaillées des aventures de Sora. Une vraie mine d’or. Mais dans ses journaux les plus anciens, il raconte son quotidien avec Pinocchio, et il parle clairement d’une marionnette triste, qui regrette ses actes et qui pleure.  
− Vraiment ?  
− Oui, alors qu’il n’était encore qu’un simple pantin de bois. Tu devrais aller le lui demander. C’est bientôt l’heure de la sortie des classes. Ah, et si en passant tu pouvais le questionner sur ses relations et ses actes du temps où il n’était encore qu’un pantin.

Bien évidemment, le scientifique souhaitait tirer profit d’elle en échange de l’information qu’il venait de lui donner. Jusqu’où pouvait bien s’arrêter la quête du savoir ?

− Je vais essayer. Merci à vous, s’inclina Xion avant de quitter le château d’Ansem. Au revoir.

Even ne lui répondit pas. Elle n’avait pas quitté la pièce qu’il s’était déjà replongé sur son étude.

*~**~**~*

Convaincre Pinocchio de passer un peu de temps avec elle ne fut pas bien difficile. La promesse d’une glace suffit à le décider alors qu’il disait avoir des devoirs à faire et avait visiblement promis de rentrer immédiatement après l’école. Xion ne le retint pas longtemps. Elle avait elle-même un rendez-vous important aujourd’hui et elle ne tenait pas à arriver en retard.

Le garçonnet, qui avait maintenant une dizaine d’année, semblait touché par ses erreurs passées. Il se souvenait simplement d’une grande douleur dans sa poitrine, même si rien ne battait à l’intérieur, et les larmes étaient venues toute seule sans qu’il ne demande rien. Y repenser le rendait visiblement triste, aussi Xion n’insista pas. 

− Le plus important, c’est de ne jamais mentir. Car tôt ou tard, ton mensonge se verra et tu feras de la peine aux personnes que tu aimes. 

Cette révélation semblait importante pour le gamin. Xion hocha la tête puis le raccompagna chez son père en s’excusant. Discuter avec l’ancienne Marionnette l’avait cependant rassurée. Peut-être était-elle comme Riku finalement, avec un cœur plutôt dur. Peut-être avait-elle juste besoin d’un choc suffisamment grand pour se mettre à pleurer. Sora était important, mais Xion n’osait imaginer sa peine si elle venait à perdre Kairi ou Naminé. Ce serait terrible, n’est-ce pas ? Peut-être devrait-elle demander à Even de la plonger dans une sorte d’hypnose pour lui simuler la mort de ses compagnes. Ienzo semblait avoir conservé son pouvoir d’illusion. Ah, mais elle avait oublié la demande d’Even de questionner Pinocchio. Pour sur qu’il n’en serait pas satisfait. Plus tard peut-être. Pour le moment, il y avait un endroit où elle devait se rendre.

La brune se rendit sur la place de la ville et fit apparaître son armure. Elle invoqua sa keyblade, la sienne et non pas une copie de celle de Sora, pour la transformer en un planeur qui la ramènerait jusqu’à la Contrée de départ.

A son retour à la surface, Xion fut incapable de refaire appel aux pouvoirs de Sora étant donné qu’elle ne possédait plus ses souvenirs. Mais elle avait gardé toute sa dextérité. Riku lui fit don de la keyblade étant donné qu’il était passé maître. Puisqu’elle savait déjà la manier, autant rassembler un maximum de porteur pour la bataille finale. Son arme se nommait "Mer de souvenirs". Dans les couleurs jaunes, orangées et roses, elle se décorait de plusieurs coquillages. Une allonge moyenne et un bon équilibre entre force et magie, une keyblade qui lui correspondait bien.

Son style de combat ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Sora. Mais d’expérience en expérience, elle s’était développée son propre style. Elle excellait également en magie qui avait été sa seule arme autrefois, quand elle était privée de keyblade. Aqua s’occupait de sa formation magique, ainsi que de celle de Kairi qui aspirait à devenir maître. 

Arrivée à destination, Xion rencontra sa compagne qui était justement en train de combattre Terra dans le hall du château. Le grand brun, dont le cœur avait été sauvé des ténèbres grâce à la protection d’Eraqus, était aussi candidat au symbole de maîtrise. Il possédait largement le niveau pour ce statut. Lui et Riku s’entraînaient souvent ensemble et leurs combats étaient juste titanesques. Mais Terra avait tenu à reprendre sa formation là où il l’avait laissé et faire réellement ses preuves dans un vrai examen. Kairi avait bien du mal face à lui, d’autant plus qu’elle avait l’interdiction d’user de magie. La force physique était son point faible, de même que l’esquive. Bien moins habituée aux combats, Kairi optait souvent pour des attaques magiques à distance, mais ça ne suffisait pas pour passer maître. 

Xion, elle, savait manier une keyblade mais ne se sentait pas prête pour passer maître. Il restait toujours au fond d’elle le sentiment que sa naissance n’avait rien de naturelle. En revanche, elle accomplissait consciencieusement les diverses missions qu’on lui confiait, ravie de visiter de nombreux mondes. Et elle s’entraînait souvent avec Riku.

Xion traversa l’entrée pour y rejoindre Aqua qui supervisait l’entraînement. Elle lui remit les potions et éthers qu’elle était allée chercher à l’atelier des mogs, la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait au Jardin radieux. La bleue la remercie et lui précisa que Sora et Riku n’étaient pas encore rentrés mais que ça ne saurait tarder. Tant qu’ils n’étaient pas revenus, elle et Terra se chargeaient de retenir Kairi. La brune hocha la tête et monta les marches pour se rendre dans la salle à manger où Naminé et Ventus se dépêchaient pour terminer les préparations. Ah oui, et il y avait aussi Vanitas. C’était assez incroyable qu’il daigne donner un coup de main. Son homologue avait dû l’implorer. Xion avait un peu de mal avec lui et son soit disant humour. Roxas aussi ne l’appréciait pas, lui et ses blagues de mauvais goût.

− Kairi est trop grande pour jouer à la poupée. Tu peux retourner à l’usine du père noël.  
− Van, gronda gentiment Ventus.  
− Oh ça va. Pas la peine de se vexer pour si peu.

A y penser, Ventus était bien le seul à le supporter. Et Riku aussi, certains jours. Naminé le fusilla du regard avant de se remettre à la tâche. La blonde n’était pas une guerrière, plutôt une artiste. Si ses dessins semblaient boiteux du temps où elle tripotait la mémoire de Sora, c’était parce qu’elle manquait de temps. Marluxia puis Diz lui mettaient la pression pour qu’elle se dépêche. Mais Naminé avait un réel talent, et pas seulement pour le dessin. Elle s’était découverte une passion pour la pâtisserie. Ses créations goûteuses et originales faisaient l’unanimité. Sora en était fou, Kairi oubliait la crainte de prendre du poids. Même Riku en mangeait avec appétit, et Vanitas ne disait rien mais n’en pensait pas moins. La blonde avait réussi à trouver un chef qui en avait fait son apprentie à la Cité du crépuscule. Elle avait récemment tenté un concours mais avait perdu en demi-finale. Bien qu’elle ait été déçue, et donc pleuré de frustration, elle ne baissait pas les bras et s’améliorait de jour en jour. Entre Naminé et Kairi, Xion se sentait bien futile à côté d’elles.

Aujourd’hui, ils fêtaient la remise des diplômes de Sora et Kairi. Les concernés n’étant bien évidemment pas informés. Les jumeaux, du moins c’est ainsi qu’on les appelait, s’occupaient de décorer la salle. De son côté, Naminé se débattait avec ses entremets personnalisés en forme de keyblade, de vrais trompes l’œil. Elle avait mis la barre haute pour sa petite amie et leur héros. La chaîne royale de Sora était en réalité une tarte au citron meringuée, tandis que l’appel du destin de Kairi se composait de crème framboise, de fleurs en sucre, de fruits frais, le tout posé sur un biscuit moelleux. Elle avait également confectionné un gâteau roulé qui rappelait un diplôme. Roxas et Lea se chargeaient de ramener des boissons. Il y avait également Mickey, Donald et Dingo censés les rejoindre. Pour le moment, Kairi s’entraînait et Sora était parti en mission avec Riku à Arendelle. Officiellement, ils devaient délivrer un message à la reine Elsa, mais le vrai but était seulement de les occuper pour plusieurs heures. Ce monde se situait à l’extrême opposé de la Contrée de départ. Riku l’accompagnait pour s’assurer qu’il ne traîne pas non plus. Sora avait toujours cette fâcheuse tendance à sympathiser avec tout le monde. Il s’attardait sur toutes les missions que lui confiait Aqua tellement il passait du temps à discuter avec les gens, à explorer les mondes ou bien à résoudre les soucis des habitants.

N’ayant rien de particulier à faire, comme d’habitude, Xion se chargea juste d’apporter de l’eau aux travailleurs, et même à Vanitas qui ne la remercia même pas, ce qui lui valut un reproche de la part de Ventus :

− Il a trop peur de pleurer, dit Xion pour répondre à sa provocation de tout à l’heure. Il n’a pas l’habitude qu’on prenne soin de lui.

Le brun lui lança un regard mauvais puis un sourire narquois. Il aimait les gens avec de la répartie. Il finit par baragouiner un vague merci avant de retourner travailler. Niveau socialisation, ce n’était pas encore ça. Vanitas était un peu comme elle. Un être qui n’aurait pas dû exister, crée artificiellement, une vie qui n’était pas totalement la leur. Et l’un comme l’autre avait travaillé pour Xéhanort. Xion avait cru comprendre qu’il avait fait beaucoup de mal par le passé, rongé par les ténèbres pures de son cœur, manipulé par Xéhanort qui en avait fait son pantin. Mais il avait fini par retourner sa veste et à se ranger du côté de son original. Ventus lui avait tendu une main amicale, lui promettant qu’il veillerait sur lui comme un frère. Le blond aurait été hypocrite de l’ignorer et de le haïr. Vanitas était issue de lui, de celui qu’il était avant que Xéhanort ne scinde son cœur. Yen Sid avait émis la possibilité de les réunir, mais Ventus avait refusé. Lui et Vanitas étaient maintenant liés comme des jumeaux. Aqua et Terra s’amusaient souvent à les dénommer ainsi. Bien que ce fut difficile au début, les deux aînés s’étaient finalement bien accommodés à sa présence et agissaient maintenant naturellement avec lui. Leur méfiance s’était estompée de jour en jour, et ils faisaient confiance à Ventus, contrairement à autrefois. A leur dernier anniversaire, Xion l’avait vu. Même l’être de ténèbres avait pleuré. Enfin plus exactement, elle avait senti son émotion lorsqu’Aqua lui offrit une éclaireuse semblable aux leurs, de couleur rouge. Il avait passé rapidement une main sur ses yeux puis avait quitté la pièce, prétextant un besoin pressant. Ventus avait souri et suggéré de le laisser tranquille pour le moment. Si lui le pouvait, alors pourquoi pas elle ? Se pourrait-il qu’elle ne ressente rien ? Elle aimait Kairi et Naminé, elle éprouvait de la sympathie pour tous les sauveurs du monde. Mais tous ses sentiments seraient-ils artificiels, un peu comme elle ?

Elle n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage. Les invités venaient d’arriver. Aqua entra dans la salle à manger pour signifier que Kairi était en train de se doucher. Xion vérifia que son appareil photo était bien chargé. Hormis les glaces à l’eau de mer, elle n’était pas du genre à s’offrir des petits plaisirs. Elle avait découvert le merveilleux pouvoir des photos qui figeaient les souvenirs. Il y a plusieurs mois. Kairi fut appelée de toute urgence au Jardin radieux. Un travailleur qui œuvrait sur un chantier avait découvert un vieil album dans une maison abandonnée. Kairi y figurait, visiblement très jeune, accompagnée d’une vieille femme. En interrogeant les gens, elle découvrit qu’elle s’appelait Hana. La rousse avait pleuré et conservait le recueil de photos comme un trésor, la seule preuve de sa vie avant qu’elle ne soit expédiée sur les Îles du destin, une vie qu’elle avait oubliée. Personne n’avait retrouvé la vieille dame. Beaucoup d’habitants étaient malheureusement portés disparus après l’extinction de ce monde. Mais la présence de ces photos avait permis d’ériger une tombe à la disparue sur laquelle Kairi se rendait régulièrement.

Peu de temps après cet épisode, Xion avait réuni toutes ses économies pour faire l’acquisition de cet appareil. Pour tout dire, elle n’avait plus du tout envie qu’on l’oublie. Grâce à lui, il y aurait toujours des preuves de son existence, de ses liens avec les autres.

Le goûter se passa dans une ambiance festive. Sora bondit de joie sur ses compagnons d’aventure Donald et Dingo. Kairi alla serrer Naminé dans ses bras pour la remercier de son travail. Elle demanda à Xion d’immortaliser les œuvres pâtissières avant que l’ensemble des gens présents ne dégustent les délicieux mets. On passa plus de temps à féliciter la pâtissière que les jeunes diplômés. Naminé en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait été sacrément ébranlée par son flop au concours. Tous ces compliments lui redonnaient de l’énergie, de l’imagination et surtout de la motivation.

Plus tard, tandis que Xion aidait à débarrasser, elle sentit les bras de Kairi passer autour de sa taille.

− Merci beaucoup pour aujourd’hui.  
− Je n’ai rien fait de particulier.  
− Merci quand même.

La rousse lui embrassa doucement la joue avant de revenir vers Naminé qu’elle cajola plus longuement, la félicitant encore pour ses gâteaux. Elle semblait clairement plus amoureuse et en bien meilleure compagnie. Xion ne put s’empêcher de sentir une pointe de jalousie. N’étaient-elles pas censées être ensemble toutes les trois ? Dans leur étrange couple, elle était toujours celle qui semblait en trop. Naminé et Kairi paraissaient bien plus proches. Normal, elles avaient partagé quelques aventures où elle avait été absente.

Une émotion violente traversa l’ancienne marionnette. Subitement, elle abandonna sa tâche et quitta le château des maîtres de la keyblade. Elle se rendit dans la cour, jusqu’au bord de la falaise où elle s’assit. Devant elle s’étendait les larges plaines de ce monde. Des étendues verdâtres et vides, comme elle. Rien n’allait décidément. Qu’est-ce qui clochait avec elle ? Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Même avec Roxas et Lea, il y avait quelque chose de différent par rapport à autrefois. Elle avait déjà du mal avec le vrai prénom du rouquin. Et en plus, ce dernier passait pas mal de temps avec Saïx, enfin Isa. Deux vieux amis qui s’étaient retrouvés, sauf que Xion avait encore de la rancune envers l’ancien réceptacle de Xéhanort. Quant à Roxas, il la délaissait également au profit d’Hayner, Pence et Olette. La brune se sentait seule. Aujourd’hui, elle n’arrivait plus à trouver sa place même auprès de ses compagnes. Elle ne parvenait pas non plus à se trouver une passion, une envie de vivre. Encore fallait-il qu’elle soit humaine. Mais elle était juste une poupée dont tout le monde s’était lassé.

Xion retira l’appareil qui pendait à son cou. A quoi bon ? Elle disparaissait des mémoires qu’elle le veuille ou non. Quelques clichés n’y changeraient rien. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’elle comptait faire, mais pour commencer, elle devait se débarrasser de cette chose, une idée stupide. Comme c’était drôle. Elle était triste, déprimée comme jamais, et pourtant aucune larme ne pointait. Son cœur était définitivement artificiel.

Xion s’apprêtait à balancer l’objectif dans le vide lorsqu’une main la retint, ferme voire carrément brute. Pour sûr qu’il ne devait s’agir ni de Kairi, ni de Naminé. Ses yeux rencontrèrent l’or de Vanitas qui la fixait avec une sorte de mépris.

− Tu as tant d’argent à dépenser que tu balances ce pour quoi tu as bossé ?  
− Tu ne devais pas aider à ranger ?  
− Ca me gonflait. Ventus m’a donné l’autorisation d’aller prendre l’air. Alors, tu n’en veux plus de ton appareil ? Au lieu de le balancer, je le prends.  
− D’accord, mais laisse-moi vider la carte mémoire avant ça.  
− T’es spéciale toi. Elles ne te plaisent pas les photos que tu as faites ? Elles avaient l’air plutôt bonnes pourtant. Ventus sera triste si tu les effaces. Les autres aussi, mais je m’en fiche des autres.

Elle avait bien envie de rire tellement sa réplique sonnait faux.

− Tu n’en as pas marre de jouer les bad boys ?  
− Tu n’en as pas marre de faire ta mal-aimée ?  
− Tu te soucies bien plus des autres que tu n’en donnes l’air. Sois un peu honnête.  
− Tu as deux superbes copines qui partagent ta vie mais ça te suffit pas ?  
− Tu as l’intention de te lancer avec moi dans un concours de réparties ?  
− Pourquoi pas ? Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t’engages.  
− Tu pourrais être surpris.  
− L’idée est tentante, mais je crois que tu as de la visite.

Au loin, Xion vit arriver Kairi et Naminé, un air anxieux sur leur visage de porcelaine.

− Alors, je peux l’avoir ? demanda encore Vanitas qui ignora les deux nouvelles arrivantes.  
− Tiens et fais-y attention.  
− Pas de problème.

Le brun s’éloigna en faisait tourner l’appareil photo par son tour de cou. Heureusement qu’elle lui avait dit d’en prendre soin. Enfin, il pouvait bien en faire ce qu’il voulait maintenant. Kairi arriva jusqu’à elle et lui prit ses deux mains.

− Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Qu’est-ce qui t’arrives ? Tu n’as pas l’air bien depuis tout à l’heure.  
− Euh…

Comment leur avouer qu’elle était jalouse que leur complicité ? Qu’elle se sentait complètement insignifiante ? Quoiqu’elle dise, Xion savait que Kairi et Naminé démentiraient ses doutes, et elle se sentirait stupide. Elle n’avait pas du tout envie de se rabaisser encore. Elle préféra donc mentir.

− Je crois que je couve quelque chose, dit-elle comme excuse. Je me sens un peu fatiguée.  
− On ne dirait pas que tu as de la fièvre pourtant.

Kairi lui touchait le front. Xion n’avait jamais contracté la moindre infection. Peut-être parce qu’elle était une marionnette. Définitivement, elle ne serait jamais humaine.

− Tu as accompli pas mal de missions ces derniers jours, et tu t’entraînes beaucoup aussi. Je vais demander à Aqua qu’elle te donne un peu de repos, dit Kairi.  
− Non c’est bon, répondit un peu trop abruptement Xion. Je ne sais faire que ça de toute façon.  
− Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?  
− Je ne suis pas comme vous. Je suis différente. Je ne pourrais jamais prétendre être humaine.

Ses deux compagnes lui lancèrent un regard choqué. Xion soupira, elle s’était trahie elle-même. La boule de feu était lancée, elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour maintenant. C’était probablement mieux qu’elle ne leur mente pas finalement. Comme le lui avait conseillée Pinocchio. Même si Xion pensait qu’elle ne valait pas grand-chose, elle ne tenait pas non plus à leur faire du mal, encore moins à ces deux magnifiques jeunes filles. Elle leur expliqua donc ses doutes, son sentiment d’infériorité, et surtout son incapacité à pleurer. A la fin de son récit, Kairi et Naminé se jetèrent sur elles dans un câlin serré. Xion s’en doutait. Ces deux personnes étaient tellement belles, et pas que physiquement. Elle leur rendit leur étreinte, guidée par son instinct, son envie de les sentir tout contre elle.

− N’écoute pas cette voix malsaine, chuchota Kairi dans une oreille.  
− Laisse notre Xion tranquille, souffla Naminé dans l’autre.  
− Elle est merveilleuse, forte, endurante, consciencieuse.  
− Et elle prend de magnifiques photos.  
− Elle sait figer la beauté des paysages, et des évènements.  
− Elle devrait songer à se spécialiser.  
− Et ce n’est pas important si elle ne pleure jamais. Pleurer, c’est vraie plaie.  
− Ca lui donne un air trop classe, une dure à cuire. J’aimerai vraiment lui ressembler.

La rousse et la blonde se reculèrent pour la regarder sérieusement.

− Ne pense plus jamais que tu ne vaux rien, Xion, reprit Kairi avec un ton quelque peu sévère. Tu ne peux pas pleurer ? Et alors ? Tu n’en as pas besoin pour nous prouver que tu nous aimes. Tu es patiente, volontaire, tu cherches toujours à nous faire plaisir. Avec toi, nous nous sentons aimées, et nous t’aimons. On s’en fiche que tu sois une humaine, une marionnette, un simili ou n’importe quoi d’autre. Nous t’aimons, nous aimons ta personne, nous aimons ton cœur.

Kairi prit son visage entre ses mains pour l’embrasser. Puis ce fut au tour de Naminé de tourner ses yeux vers elle.

− Tu n’es pas inutile. Tu n’imagines pas tous les services que tu rends. J’ai déjà entendu Aqua dire qu’elle ne pouvait plus se passer de toi et qu’elle trouvait dommage que tu ne te décides pas à passer maître. Tu ne peux évidemment pas être douée dans tous les domaines, mais chacune de nous avons notre spécialité. Nous trouvons vraiment que tu t’en sors bien dans la photographie.

Xion ne se pensait pas spécialement douée dans ce domaine. Mais elle était assez exigeante sur la qualité des images prises. Rapidement, elle avait compris comment jouer avec la lumière naturelle pour magnifier ses clichés. Juste un coup de main, rien de bien exceptionnel. Elle y mettait tout son cœur dans chacun d’eux, un peu comme quand on offre un cadeau à quelqu’un qu’on aime. Elle reconnaissait que ça lui plaisait bien, mais c’était déjà trop tard.

− Je viens de donner mon appareil à Vanitas, dit-elle.  
− Tu n’as pas fait ça ! se scandalisèrent ensemble ses deux compagnes.  
− C’état une idée idiote de toute façon.  
− Pas du tout, c’est même tout le contraire. Il faut que tu le récupères. Tu as travaillé dur pour te l’acheter.  
− Ce n’est pas grave. Si ça me manque, je m’en paierais un autre lorsque j’aurais assez économisé.  
− Pas question, on va récupérer le tien. Allez viens.

Kairi et Naminé la tirèrent jusque dans le château. L’ensemble des habitants devait être en train de finir de ranger. Mais une fois dans la salle à manger, il n’y avait plus personne. En revanche, l’appareil photo de Xion trônait seul au milieu de la grande table, avec une note à côté : « Trop compliqué ton machin. Je te le rends. »

Pas de signature, mais la vulgarité des mots ne laissait aucun doute sur l’identité.

− Vraiment qu’un mufle ce Vanitas, maugréa Naminé.  
− Au moins, Xion a récupéré son bien. Ca me fait penser qu’on n’a pas encore regardé les photos de cet après-midi. Montre-nous Xion.

La brune hocha la tête puis alluma l’appareil. Elle se souvenait du dernier cliché tiré. Une photo de l’ensemble du groupe prise grâce au retardateur. Elle s’attendait à voir Vanitas tirer la grimace. Ce dernier était tout bonnement incapable d’être sérieux. Et effectivement, elle tomba immédiatement sur le brun qui s’était tiré un selfie. En fait, il en avait fait plusieurs, tous plus hilarants les uns que les autres.

Un doigt d’honneur sur une image. Sur une autre, il passait une main sur son front en signe de fatigue, alors qu’en arrière plan on voyait clairement Terra et Riku chargés comme des ânes. Sur la suivante, il imitait un "Toc Toc" sur sa tempe avec Dingo derrière lui qui semblait raconter des blagues et Sora qui s’en esclaffait. Combien en avait-il fait au juste ? Sur la suivante, toujours en selfie, il arborait une mine moqueuse tandis que derrière lui, Aqua le poursuivait d’un air sévère, sa keyblade pointée droit sur lui. Il fallait dire qu’il aimait bien chambrer la magicienne sur ses sentiments plus qu’évident envers Terra. Ces deux-là ne sortaient pas ensemble, du moins pas encore. Le grand brun souhaitait attendre de passer maître pour se permettre une relation avec sa belle promise. Kairi et Naminé rigolaient en regardant tous les drôles de clichés de Vanitas. Sur une autre photo, tout le monde pointait un doigt accusateur vers lui tandis que Ventus se frottait l’arrière du crâne en signe d’excuse. Vanitas, lui, affichait l’air du mec qui ne comprend pas pourquoi tant de haine. En même temps, il n’avait visiblement rien foutu pendant le nettoyage. 

− Il est fou ce type, commenta Kairi qui n’arrêtait pas de rire.

Le dernier selfie finit de les achever. Vanitas avait une main sur sa joue et l’expression d’une adolescente en extase devant un film d’amour, tandis qu’en arrière plan figuraient les trois jeunes filles enlacées. Xion explosa de rire à son tour, n’en pouvant plus. Pour le coup, elle ne regrettait pas de lui avoir temporairement confié l’appareil. Etait-ce pour cela qu’il le lui avait demandée ? Pour s’amuser un peu ? Avait-il essayé de la réconforter à sa façon ? Il ne l’avouerait probablement jamais, mais son avis sur lui avait remarquablement changé. Dans un sens, elle était aussi contente qu’il l’ait empêchée de briser cet outil qui était en train de les faire rire si fort qu’elles en avaient mal aux côtes. Les photos avaient décidément un pouvoir magique. Xion n’avait jamais autant ri de sa vie. Malgré la douleur, ça faisait un bien fou. La tension accumulée s’envolait, et sans prévenir, des larmes de rire perlèrent dans ses yeux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’idée d’introduire Pinocchio m’est venue avec l’écriture. Ca m’a fait penser au Pinocchio adulte de la série Once Upon a time et j’ai décidé de garder cette idée derrière l’oreille.


	7. Give up / Abandonner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi est toute seule. Il n’y a plus rien, plus de monde, plus personne hormis elle, Xehanort, et l’univers qui s’effondre
> 
> Tout public / Univers Canon / Dram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : KH3 n’est pas encore sorti mais je suppose qu’on peut parler de Canon divergeant.
> 
> Note de l’auteur 2 : A tous ceux qui suivent ce recueil, je suis désolée de cette longue période sans nouveau chapitre. Entre novembre et décembre, j’ai eu plusieurs soucis IRL et peu de temps. J’espère repartir sur ma promesse de base, à savoir un thème par semaine.
> 
> Bonne Lecture

Kairi frissonna, de froid et de peur. L’environnement autrefois chaleureux de ce monde s’était glacé. Les ténèbres l’entouraient. La mer bleue semblait s’être transformée en une eau polluée. Le sable blanc et fin ressemblait à des cendres. Et ce vent sec, oppressant, assourdissant, qui lui comprimait la poitrine, à moins que ça ne soit le stress. Kairi pouvait entendre le gargouillement des créatures aux yeux jaunes. Elle avait l’impression de sentir leurs antennes frôler ses jambes. Les îles du destin s’effondraient, tout comme les autres monde et l’univers tout entier. Et le responsable de cet état s’approchait maintenant vers elle, une grande épée dans sa main, un sourire à la fois satisfait et malsain dessiné sur son visage. Des cœurs de lumière et de ténèbres flottaient autour de lui et lui donnaient tant de pouvoir. Parmi ces étincelles se trouvaient ses amis, les guerriers de la lumière ayant péri pendant la bataille. Sora, Riku, Mickey… Ils avaient combattu avec force et courage, en vain. Vaincre les répliques de ce vieux fou était une chose, le vaincre à lui en était une autre. Malgré son âge avancé, Xehanort se trouvait être l’homme le plus puissant de l’univers. Même le Génie d’Agrabah n’avait rien pu faire contre lui. Au cours de sa longue vie, il avait acquis des aptitudes immenses, semblant illimitées. Chacun de ses réceptacles lui avait donné davantage de force. Et maintenant, le voilà équipé de la légendaire X-blade qu’il avait réussi à matérialiser au prix de plusieurs cœurs. Plus rien ne semblait pouvoir l’arrêter.

Kairi se sentait tellement faible face lui, avec sa pauvre keyblade qu’elle serrait fort dans ses poings, son dernier bouclier. Y aurait-il un miracle, comme à chaque fois ? L’un de orbes lumineux allait-il se rebeller ? Il le fallait, Kairi n’y arriverait pas seule.

− Comme dans la prophétie, les keyblades de lumière et de ténèbres se sont affrontées, et les ténèbres ont gagné. Cette prison où j’ai grandi sera détruite d’un instant à l’autre et il ne restera plus rien, pas un seul enfant pour faire renaître les mondes cette fois. Tu es la dernière. Donne-moi ton cœur de lumière pur, ainsi je pourrais me rendre jusqu’au Kingdom hearts et obtenir toute la connaissance du monde et un pouvoir infini.

Voilà comment tout se finissait. La conclusion de cette guerre : la fin du monde, au sens propre. Cet homme était fou, complètement dément. Que fera-t ’il ensuite, lorsqu’il se retrouvera seul ? Il disait avoir grandi ici. Comment ce lieu si paradisiaque a-t’il pu engendrer un tel démon ? Xehanort était un monstre de connaissance, sa curiosité n’ayant pas de limite, pas même celle de sacrifier l’univers entier. Dans cette bataille, Kairi avait perdu sa famille, ses amis, son foyer. Des choses horribles s’étaient déroulées sous ses yeux. Des traumatismes qui la hanteraient à jamais, bien qu’elle doutait fortement de ses chances de survie. Il n’y avait plus rien entre elle et Xehanort, juste une ridicule distance de quelques mètres.

Kairi recula encore. Son pied heurta quelque chose. Ce n’était pas les vestiges de l’arbre paopu qui s’était déjà flétri, mais plutôt le corps inerte de Xion. Les yeux clos, sa propre keyblade à peine héritée encore en main, elle ressemblait vraiment à une jolie poupée endormie. Juste à côté gisait également Naminé, tout aussi belle, son visage éternellement serein même dans la mort. Kairi sentit sa poitrine se serrer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Les deux jeunes filles avaient péri juste à l’instant, devant elle, transpercées d’une puissante vague de ténèbres, tuées sur le coup, tout ça pour la protéger. Dans un geste désespéré, elles s’étaient sacrifiées, s’interposant ensemble entre elle et Xehanort. Mais tout cela n’avait fait que retarder l’inévitable de quelques minutes. A présent seule, Kairi se trouvait à la merci de leur ennemi qui l’avait piégée dans ce monde après avoir détruit tous les autres, un à un. Un jeu du chat et de la souris où il ressortait vainqueur. Cela aurait pu se passer autrement. Tout était sa faute.

En voyant la tournure des choses, la brune et la blonde avaient tout fait pour la protéger de cet homme qui en voulait à son cœur de lumière, son dernier objectif avant une victoire totale. Grâce à leur capacité à ouvrir des couloirs obscurs, elles l’avaient transportée de monde en monde pour la cacher. Kairi avait été entraînée malgré elle, alors qu’elle était encore sous le choc de la disparition de ses amis. Xion avait été brusque, Naminé beaucoup plus conciliante, mais ferme tout de même. Kairi ne l’avait pas imaginée ainsi. Puis elle avait réalisé qu’elle ne savait rien de sa simili, et encore moins de Xion.

Xion était impressionnante. Une existence crée de toute pièce qui s’était faite une place dans le cœur de plusieurs personnes, notamment Roxas, Axel, mais également Riku. Une précieuse alliée qui s’était déjà sacrifiée une fois pour Sora. Kairi avait d’abord été perturbée par sa frappante ressemblance avec elle, avant de rapidement constater que Xion possédait une personnalité bien différente. Volontaire et travailleuse, elle donnait toujours le meilleur d’elle-même et cherchait sans cesse à s’améliorer. Kairi avait été subjuguée par sa façon de combattre et son incroyable endurance. Pendant leurs rares moments de répit, elle avait même proposé à Kairi de s’entraîner. N’était-elle jamais épuisée ? Xion était déterminée à se battre pour retrouver ses amis, la raison de son existence.

− Sans Roxas, Axel, Riku ou Sora, je n’ai pas de raison d’être, avait-elle avoué un jour. Je ne m’arrêterai pas tant que leur cœur ne seront pas libérés.

Kairi avait eu du mal avec elle au début. Elle jugeait Xion trop stricte sur ses principes, trop anxieuse, pas assez confiante envers leurs amis pris au piège. Mais c’était principalement parce qu’elle ne la connaissait pas, qu’elle n’imaginait pas ce qu’avait été sa vie au sein de l’organisation. Xion avait été un pantin méprisé. Elle ressentait plus que quiconque le désir d’exister, de rire et de manger des glaces avec ses amis. Pour retrouver cette étincelle de bonheur, elle devait se rendre utile, ne pas lésiner. Protéger Kairi était de son devoir. C’était Riku qui le lui avait demandé. Cela avait attristé Kairi de n’être vue que comme une pauvre princesse à protéger et non comme une amie. Malgré leur ressemblance physique, un mur les séparait. Et Kairi se sentait bien inférieure à elle. Elle qui était si fière de manier une keyblade, elle avait vite compris qu’elle était loin de son niveau. Mais surtout, Xion lui avait fait comprendre leur situation critique, et sans prendre des gants.

− Ne lui en veut pas trop. Elle a toujours été rabaissée par les supérieurs de l’organisation, et puis la situation actuelle la stresse. Elle s’en veut de n’avoir pu rien faire pour Roxas et Lea, et elle ne veut pas commettre la même erreur avec toi. Elle sent dans l’obligation de tout faire pour ta sécurité, quitte à te brusquer pour que tu t’améliores au plus vite. Et pas seulement parce que Riku le lui a demandé. Elle t’aime bien, tu sais, mais elle a du mal à exprimer ses sentiments, lui avait expliqué Naminé.

Par la suite, Kairi se plia un peu plus aux exigences de Xion qui était bien plus expérimentée qu’elle et qui la poussait jusqu’à ce qu’elle tombe d’épuisement. En quelques semaines, Kairi avait décuplé sa force et son endurance. Elle avait également amélioré ses sorts et ses instincts en combat réels. Le jour où elle réussit enfin à désarmer Xion et à lui faire poser un genou à terre, Kairi fut frappée en retour, non pas par sa keyblade mais par le sourire sincère qui s’était dessiné sur son visage.

− Bravo Kairi, tu es forte.

Elle en aurait pleuré de joie de recevoir des félicitations de cette personne qui lui avait enseignée la discipline et qui lui avait redonnée confiance en ses propres capacités. A partir de ce moment, Xion s’est montrée plus amicale avec elle et plus souriante pour son plus grand bonheur. Kairi la trouvait juste magnifique, de même que Naminé qui les observait toujours avec bienveillance et qui veillait chaque jour à leur confort afin qu’elles se rétablissent rapidement.

Naminé était épatante. Même si elle ne savait pas se battre, elle ne restait pas inactive. Elle était consciente de sa faible condition physique, mais c’est justement parce qu’elle connaissait ses limites qu’elle aidait à son niveau, sans imprudence. Elle ne tenait pas à aggraver la situation, à assombrir encore plus le cœur des dernières porteuses de keyblade. Elle gérait les comptes, s’occupait de se procurer des potions et des vivres, préparait des repas simples mais complets et nourrissants, toujours avec calme. Sur ses temps libres, elle perfectionnait un sort de soin, le seul qu’elle avait appris. Elle savait également se montrer ferme et intransigeante, notamment lorsqu’elle insistait pour que Kairi s’alimente correctement. Naminé était étonnante. Malgré son allure frêle et son regard doux, elle possédait une sacrée force de caractère. Elle disait qu’elle avait passé trop de temps à se lamenter, à attendre, à se laisser manipuler. Elle avait commencé à s’affirmer juste avant le réveil de Sora à la Cité du Crépuscule, et elle s’était donnée pour objectif de venir en aide au héros de la keyblade et à ses proches. L’avoir avec soi avait un côté rassurant. Sa voix calme apaisait Kairi. Telle une fillette, elle aimait écouter ses histoires le soir. Naminé lui racontait sa vie, ses actes infâmes, comment elle s’était acquittée de ses fautes. Naminé ne perdait pas de temps avec les regrets. Elle agissait. Elle inspirait la confiance et le respect. Que ce soit Kairi ou Xion, l’une comme l’autre était d’accord pour dire qu’elle possédait le meilleur mental. 

Et il en fallait de la robustesse d’esprit, surtout lorsque les mondes s’effondraient les uns après les autres sans qu’elles ne puissent rien faire. Xion tenta l’impossible pour débarrasser la Cité du Crépuscule des sans-cœurs. C’était un lieu qu’elle affectionnait beaucoup, mais comme les autres il sombra. Les cœurs même des mondes succombaient aux ténèbres. Un mal qui s’étendait d’une terre à l’autre, tel un virus transmis par Xehanort. Les étoiles dans le ciel disparaissaient progressivement, parfois plusieurs en même temps, jusqu’à atteindre une nuit noire.

Et pourtant, Kairi parvenait encore à trouver chaleur et réconfort auprès de ses compagnes. De jour en jour, elle avait appris à connaître ces deux personnes liées à elle, et pourtant si différentes. Elles avaient été une source d’enrichissement pour elle. Xion avait développé son physique, Naminé son psychisme. Plus elle les côtoyait, plus elle les appréciait. Elles étaient sa lumière dans l’univers devenu obscur. Leur fuite dura plusieurs mois. De fil en aiguille, elles se rapprochèrent progressivement les unes des autres. Kairi était passé de la méfiance à de la curiosité, puis à une certaine tendresse amicale. Dans cette ambiance de guerre, il commençait à naitre une réelle complicité entre elles. Même si Xion restait toujours plus dans la réserve, elle sortait plus régulièrement de sa coquille. 

Un soir, autour d’un feu de camp, Kairi osa leur avouer ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur.

− Je ne sais que ce n’est pas vraiment l’idéal, mais je suis contente que vous soyez avec moi et de vivre cette aventure ensemble, toutes les trois. J’adore Sora et Riku, mais je crois bien qu’ils ne me prenaient pas au sérieux en tant que guerrière.  
− Ils avaient bien tords, décréta Xion. Tu as tout le potentiel d’une combattante. Il te fallait juste une bonne stimulation.  
− Nous sommes une équipe, comme l’étaient Sora, Donald et Dingo, déclara Naminé. Jiminy n’est pas là pour consigner notre voyage, alors j’ai pris l’initiative de le faire moi-même.  
− Tu es géniale Naminé, s’écria Kairi. Les garçons seront étonnés. J’ai hâte qu’ils les lisent. Sora sera sans doute jaloux.  
− Il a déjà eu plusieurs aventures, chacun son tour.  
− On devrait se trouver un slogan, comme eux "Tous pour un, un pour tous".  
− Ça vient d’un livre, ce n’est pas très original, déclara Kairi. J’en ai un parfait pour nous.

Elles avaient joint leurs mains et avaient récité ensemble : "Toutes princesses, toutes guerrières, toute ensemble".

Kairi espérait bien qu’elles continueraient à se fréquenter et à mieux se connaître lorsque tout cela serait fini. Mais il fallait encore vaincre Xehanort. En premier lieu, elles devaient libérer les cœurs de leurs amis afin de le priver de sa précieuse arme. En seraient-elles capables ? Kairi devait croire que ses efforts allaient payer. Que son travail d’équipe avec Xion en attaque et Naminé aux soins serait efficace. Les mondes étaient en jeu, leurs amis comptaient sur elles. Kairi avait la foi, elle s’était crue invincible tant qu’il y avait ses nouvelles amies à ses côtés. Et sa confiance s’était tout bonnement éteinte à l’instant même où ses deux gardiennes avaient péri devant elle. 

Kairi baissa les yeux pour les regarder encore, et cette fois les larmes lui coulèrent. A terre, elles ne semblaient avoir aucune blessure, mais Kairi se doutait qu’à l’intérieur, il n’y avait que du vide. Leur cœur battait il y a quelques minutes, leur sourire la rassurait encore ce matin. La veille, dans la nuit froide du dernier monde qui les avait accueillies, elles avaient dormi serrées l’une contre l’autre, en quête de chaleur de réconfort, sous un ciel dénué d’étoile. Tous les mondes avaient disparu, et elles aussi. Elles étaient mortes ensemble, et rien ne les ramènerait cette fois. Leur seconde vie aura été bien courte. 

Kairi se sentit affreusement coupable. Peut-être aurait-elle dû mieux s’entrainer. Xion ne se relâchait que pour manger et dormir. Peut-être aurait-elle dû mieux se reposer et s’alimenter, comme le lui suggérait souvent Naminé. Elle aurait dû aller se cacher, se trouver un abri pour se protéger des attaques de leur ennemi. Mais en voyant sa terre d’accueil sombrer, désertée, ses habitants tous changés en sans-cœur, dont ses parents, Kairi n’en avait fait qu’à sa tête. Elle avait voulu réagir, arrêter de fuir et combattre. Ça aurait peut-être marché pour Sora qui avait tendance à foncer tête baissée. Si son ami lui avait appris une chose, c’est qu’il fallait écouter son cœur. Seulement, son imprudence avait conduit ses nouvelles amies à la mort. Elles étaient le dernier espoir de l’univers et elle venait de tout gâcher. Ces mois d’entrainement, les stratégies de Xion, le sort de soin de Naminé qu’elle avait longuement travaillé, équivalent à l’ingestion d’un élixir. Tout ça pour rien. L’aventure n’était vraiment pas dans sa destinée. Elle aurait dû périr la première.

Xehanort avait traversé le pont. Il se tenait maintenant à tout juste deux mètres d’elle. Kairi pourrait fuir, sauter dans la mer, nager au plus loin. Elle était assez douée en apnée. Elle pourrait rejoindre la plage voisine et se cacher. Elle connaissait cette île comme sa poche, mais Xehanort avait également grandi ici. Il ne la lâcherait pas. Il la traquerait jusqu’au bout. Les sans-cœurs l’attaqueront, la blesseront jusqu’à qu’elle tombe d’épuisement. A quoi bon souffrir encore puisqu’il n’y avait plus rien à espérer ? Même les orbes lumineux qui entouraient son ennemi n’émettaient pas la moindre pulsion. Un miracle n’allait définitivement pas se produire. Et puis Kairi n’imaginait pas laisser les corps de ses dernières amies ici. Elles étaient son espoir, son souffle de vie. Avec elles, Kairi s’était vraiment sentie comme une amie estimée, et non comme une simple princesse choyée.

Xehanort pointa vers elle sa keyblade ténébreuse qu’il venait de matérialiser au profit de l’arme légendaire.

− Que choisis-tu ? Me donnes-tu gentiment ton cœur ? Où dois-je le prendre de force ? Je n’ai pas envie de te faire du mal, je veux simplement ton cœur. Je te promets que j’en prendrai soin, il est tellement précieux. 

Cet homme puait les ténèbres, mais Kairi n’était pas impressionnée, même plus apeurée. Au contraire, elle semblait presque convaincue que c’était effectivement la meilleure chose à faire. Xehanort parlait avec aisance, sur un ton persuasif. Un bon orateur qui sait endoctriner. Kairi comprenait comment il avait pu rallier des gens à sa folie.

− Que va devenir ce monde ? osa demander la rousse.  
− Malheureusement, je ne peux plus rien faire pour le sauver.  
− Que vont devenir nos corps ?  
− Ils tomberont dans le royaume des ténèbres avec l’île. Là-bas, ils finiront par se flétrir comme n’importe quel cadavre. Et même le tien. Privée de ton cœur, tu resteras inerte jusqu’à en mourir par manque de vivre. En soi, c’est un sort meilleur que d’être transformé en sans-cœur et souffrir éternellement. Perdre sa conscience, n’être dicté que par un instinct de chasse. Je te le promets, tu ne sentiras rien.

Kairi ne pleurait plus. Elle jeta un dernier coup d’œil à ses amies. Elle détailla leur visage, leur cheveux parsemés de sable, leur position sur le sol, proches l’une de l’autre. Si elle devait choisir, Kairi préférait encore rester à leur côté le plus longtemps possible. Elle leur devait bien ça. Et c’était à elle d’agir. Elle ne laisserait pas ce plaisir à leur meurtrier.

Kairi releva la tête et fixa les pupilles jaunes de leur ennemi.

− Elles ont tout fait pour le protéger, alors j’espère bien que vous allez en prendre soin.

Sans qu’il ne s’y attendre, Kairi empoigna la keyblade pointée sur elle et la planta dans sa poitrine. Elle ne grimaça même pas à la légère douleur. Comme soulagée, elle sourit avant de voir un orbe lumineux s’échapper de son corps. Elle tomba immédiatement après, sous l’œil étonné de Xehanort qui s’empressa d’emprisonner son dernier élément dans une boite spéciale. Le vieil homme regarda une dernière fois la rousse qui avait chuté juste aux côtés des deux autres, ses bras reposant tantôt sur la robe blanche, tantôt sur le manteau noir. Son visage semblait aussi paisible que celles qu’il avait assassinées.

Les Îles du destin avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que ce minuscule îlot. Sans regret pour son lieu de naissance, Xehanort quitta les lieux par un couloir obscur. Il n’y avait plus rien à sauver. Ni ici, ni ailleurs. Il avait gagné.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : Merci d’avoir lu  
> J’ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre. L’idée de fin était claire depuis le début, mais j’ai eu du mal à écrire comment la relation entre Kairi, Naminé et Xion avait pu se développer. J’étais à la base partie sur tout autre chose. Je détaillais comment Naminé et Xion avait été libérée avant de laisser tomber (j’ai tout de même gardé ce que j’avais commencé à écrire pour un autre thème). C’est au moment de la relecture que les idées ont fusé pour en venir à ce résultat. J’espère que j’ai réussi à démontrer qu’elles étaient devenues très proches.
> 
> Note de l’auteur 2 : Lorsque j’ai fini de relire ce thème, je me suis dit « Non, j’ai quand même pas fait ça ». Je suis tellement blasée de cette fin que j’essaierai, avec un autre thème, d’écrire une fin alternative à cette histoire-là. Outre le fait que c’est le méchant qui gagne, je trouve ça tellement dommage que la séparation entre les filles soit si brutale. Et puis faire du Girls Power qui se chie totalement, on pourrait presque penser que je fais du bashing.


	8. Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi ferait n’importe quoi pour ne plus jamais revivre l’affreux sentiment de solitude enduré par le passé. Tandis qu’elle fait des recherches sur l’inconnue qui siège dans le cœur de Sora, elle réalise la présence de Naminé en elle, chaleureuse et réconfortante, qui chasse ses craintes et l’aide dans sa mission.
> 
> Tout public / Univers Canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’avais commencé à écrire ce chapitre lors du thème précédent avant de décider de l’utiliser ailleurs (sinon le thème Give up aurait été bien trop long). KH3 sort dans une semaine et je tenais à le poster avant étant donné que j’évoque des choses qui risquent de se produire mais qui bien sûr seront différents). Histoire de ne pas trop partir dans le canon divergeant.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Kairi n’aimait pas la solitude. Elle avait passé bien trop de temps à attendre le retour de Sora et Riku, assise sur la plage. Pendant un an, elle était restée seule, inquiète, incomprise de ceux qui l’entouraient. Les gens n’avaient aucun souvenir de la chute des îles du destin. Elle avait été peinée de voir les parents de Sora et Riku arpenter l’île chaque jour à la recherche de leur fils disparus. Elle avait été longuement questionnée. Tous savaient qu’ils étaient inséparables tous les trois. A ce moment-là, elle ne s’était jamais sentie aussi abandonnée. Ils devaient partir à l’aventure tous les trois, et finalement elle restait seule derrière.

Kairi ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça. Elle avait décidé d’apprendre à combattre, à manier son arme pour ne plus être laissée en arrière. Mais Kairi n’aimait pas tellement les combats. Malgré son entrainement avec Lea, son niveau restait médiocre. Pour sûr que ce n’était pas naturel chez elle, au contraire des garçons qui se battent depuis l’enfance pour s’amuser. En revanche, elle s’en sortait bien en magie, et elle excellait dans les sorts de soin. Même si ce n’était pas grand-chose, elle savait qu’elle était un soutien. Elle ne se sentait pas inutile, et surtout elle n’était pas laissée de côté. Yen Sid lui avait même confiée une mission, à elle et à Lea. Ils devaient découvrir l’identité de cette inconnue qui logeait dans le cœur de Sora. Une fille aux cheveux brun, au visage similaire au sien. Leur seul indice : elle portait le manteau de l’organisation. 

Lea eut l’idée de chercher des indices à l’ancienne citadelle encore désertée. Le drôle de duo se sépara pour mener au plus vite cette tâche. Kairi craignait de se retrouver larguée toute seule pour sa première mission. Elle n’était pas débrouillarde comme les garçons. Mais très rapidement, elle comprit qu’elle n’avait plus besoin d’être avec quelqu’un.

Tout au long de cette mission, Kairi fut frappée par de nombreux instincts. Comme celui de se rendre dans la salle blanche à la cité du crépuscule. Elle sentait ses pas guidés par une petite voix en elle, comme si une entité la menait. C’est comme cela qu’elle atterrit dans la pièce où Naminé avait œuvré pendant plusieurs mois. Kairi ne connaissait rien de sa simili, mais Riku lui en avait parlée. Elle savait juste qu’elle était une jeune fille calme et persécutée, mais qui savait exactement ce qu’elle voulait.

La pièce portait bien son nom. Tellement immaculée que Kairi en fut presque éblouie. D’emblée, sa poitrine s’emballa lorsqu’elle pénétra complètement. Elle savait pourtant qu’elle n’avait pas peur. Cet endroit lui semblait paisible, et les quelques sans-cœurs qu’elle avait croisés dans la forêt étaient de faible niveau. Cette angoisse ne lui appartenait pas. C’était comme si son cœur entrait en résonnance. Elle se souvint alors qu’en elle résidaient les vestiges de Naminé. Tout s’expliquait. C’était Naminé qui chuchotait sur son cœur pour la guider, et c’était donc elle qui l’avait menée ici. C’était logique. Elle ne connaissait même pas ce manoir. Pour sûr qu’elle ne serait jamais venue ici d’elle-même. Cette découverte laissa une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas communiquer avec sa simili, mais maintenant qu’elle y pensait, Kairi ressentait sa présence. Elle était rassurée, satisfaite, étrangement heureuse bien qu’elle ne connaisse pas cette petite blonde qui l’avait aidée lorsqu’elle était prisonnière et qu’elle avait immédiatement suivie. Pendant un instant, Kairi oublia sa mission. Les deux mains posées sur sa poitrine, les yeux fermés, elle s’imaginait mentalement se retrouver en face d’elle, lui donner une accolade amicale, enlacer ses épaules pour la remercier des risques qu’elle avait pris pour la délivrer. S’introduire dans le repaire de l’organisation n’était quand même pas une mince affaire.

− Merci Naminé. Maître Yen Sid est en train de chercher une solution pour délivrer les cœurs prisonniers dans celui de Sora. Sois-en sûre que si ça fonctionne, je compte bien te faire sortir toi aussi.

Elle était seule dans la pièce et seul le silence lui répondit. Kairi sentit soudain de nouvelles palpitations, plus rapides cette fois. Un sentiment d’effroi l’envahit. Elle frissonna et trembla malgré elle. Encore une fois, elle savait que cette émotion ne venait pas d’elle. 

− Calme-toi, Naminé. De quoi as-tu peur ? C’est cette pièce qui te gène ?

Kairi examina mieux les lieux. Malgré l’apparente quiétude, la blancheur des murs lui donnait un affreux sentiment de vide. Elle imaginait Naminé assise à cette grande table, crayon en main, dans une pièce bien trop grande pour sa petite silhouette menue, sans personne pour lui venir lui parler, lui apporter un peu de réconfort et d’encouragement dans sa tâche. Juste des feuilles muettes comme seul accompagnement. La solitude la plus complète, imprégnée dans ces murs, tellement plus importante que la sienne. Kairi, elle, avait toujours eu la compagnie de sa famille et de ses autres amis sur l’île. Elle savait qu’elle ne devait pas s’attarder ici. Elle n’avait pas envie de faire souffrir Naminé. Mais cette expérience lui donna un nouvel objectif. Celui de libérer sa simili et d’apprendre à la connaître.

− Nous resterons ensemble et nous ne serons plus jamais seule.

La tension dans sa poitrine s’estompa doucement. Kairi sut qu’elle avait réussi à apaiser Naminé. Elle ne devait pas en oublier sa première mission. Elle examina chaque dessin. Beaucoup de représentation de Sora, mais également de Roxas, Axel, même elle et Riku. Ce n’était pas ce qu’elle voulait savoir. Comme guidé par un nouvel instinct, Kairi poussa la lourde table et souleva le tapis. Dessous se trouvaient d’autres dessins similaires à ceux accrochés sur les murs, sauf que Naminé la remplaçait à elle. Il y avait également Sora combattant Axel, une femme blonde puis un homme aux cheveux roses. Tous portaient le manteau de l’organisation. Sora qui aimait conter ses aventures n’avait jamais parlé de cet épisode.

Kairi continua d’examiner les feuilles colorées, puis les dessins changèrent. Elle reconnut immédiatement la mystérieuse brune aux cheveux courts comme le leur avait décrit Riku. Elle se trouvait en compagnie de Roxas et Axel. Qu’est-ce que ça signifiait ? Si seulement Naminé pouvait être là, à côté d’elle. Elle savait des choses que tous ignoraient. Elle connaissait l’identité de cette brune, son lien avec eux. Après tout, elle était une sorcière qui manipulait les souvenirs. Serait-ce possible qu’elle soit la seule à ne jamais oublier ? Ça devait être triste. De savoir des choses et que personne ne vous croit. 

Kairi continua d’étudier chacun des dessins. On y voyait la fille brune combattre des sans-cœurs avec une keyblade, la même que celle de Sora. De plus en plus de mystères. Un autre la montrait endormie, entourée de coquillages. Tout cela ne l’aidait pas mais l’embrouillait encore plus. Sous la dernière feuille était justement caché un coquillage. Insignifiant et qui ressemblait beaucoup à tous ceux qui bordaient son île. A peine elle s’en saisit qu’elle fut frappée d’une vision. 

Des étincelles de lumière s’envolaient dans un ciel crépusculaire. Devant elle, le visage triste de Roxas. Un regard déchirant, une expression qui vient du cœur. Kairi se jura d’être face à un humain et non simili sans cœur.

La vision s’évapora et Kairi était de retour dans la pièce blanche. Le coquillage qu’elle tenait dans sa main quelques instants plus tôt avait disparu. Elle le chercha un peu avant de laisser tomber et de partir, non sans récupérer les précieux dessins de Naminé. Elle les montra le jour même à Lea qui parut surpris et nostalgique. Mais son attention se portait davantage sur Roxas que la jeune fille brune.

− Je me souviens que Roxas était mon ami. Enfin, celui d’Axel. Mais pas cette chose.

Axel avait disparu, mais leur nouvel ami n’avait rien de différent de l’ancien simili. A l’exception des marques sous ses yeux, Lea était tout simplement Axel, son cœur d’humain en plus. La même taille, la même démarche, le même timbre de voix, et surtout les mêmes souvenirs et les mêmes émotions. Même en étant redevenu humain, Lea semblait avoir conservé son attachement envers Roxas. C’est d’ailleurs dans l’espoir de le retrouver et de se réconcilier avec lui avec lui qu’il avait décidé de combattre aux côtés des guerriers de la lumière. Kairi l’aimait bien. Elle ne lui en voulait plus du tout de lui avoir forcée la main autrefois. Et puis il était sympathique, drôle et plutôt agréable à vivre. Son ton froid vis-à-vis de la jeune fille brune étonna Kairi.

− Pourquoi parles-tu d’elle comme cela ?  
− Juge par toi-même, dit-il en lui tendant une pile de documents qu’il avait ramenée de la citadelle.

Les papiers étaient des rapports signés d’un scientifique du nom de Vexen. Un simili appartenant à l’organisation, et dont son humain d’origine trônait maintenant au Jardin radieux. Au milieu du charabia scientifique, elle comprit globalement le projet de clonage du héros de la keyblade et la création d’une marionnette censée voler ses souvenirs afin de s’approprier ses pouvoirs. Les rapports ne détaillaient pas la suite de l’expérience. Sans doute que le créateur avait eu un problème. Kairi supposait que le projet avait dû fonctionner. Cela expliquait pourquoi la brune manipulait la chaine royale tout comme Roxas et Sora. Mais pourquoi personne ne se souvenait d’elle ?

Les rapports furent montrés à Even qui mentionna l’existence d’une autre marionnette à l’image de Riku, mais ce projet-là lui était complètement inconnu.

Riku lui-même était confus. Lorsqu’il avait rencontrée l’inconnue dans le cœur de Sora, il avait eu une sensation familière, de déjà vu, et pas uniquement parce qu’elle ressemblait à Kairi.

− J’ai déjà entendu sa voix, dit-il. Je crois qu’elle me disait « Riku, arrête Roxas ».

Lea ne semblait vraiment rien savoir, mais il agissait étrangement depuis la découverte des rapports.

− Ne te souviens-tu pas d’une chose ? De la moindre petite chose ? insista Kairi.  
− Je me souviens très clairement de Roxas. On se retrouvait tous les soirs au sommet de la gare pour y manger une glace à l’eau de mer et on discutait de tout et de rien. On se racontait nos missions, on se plaignait de l’intransigeance de Saïx, de la fénéantise de Demyx, des blagues douteuses de Xigbar, de la mauvaise foi de Xaldin, des jeux truqués de Luxord qui nous volait tous nos munnies.

Kairi ressentit comme une certaine nostalgie dans sa voix. Lea ne regrettait pas tant le temps où il faisait parti de l’organisation, mais plutôt ses moments passés avec Roxas. On ne savait pas encore si c’était possible de le délivrer et Kairi comprenait son anxiété qu’il dissimulait à merveille derrière son sourire et sa bonne humeur. Son autre ami Isa était devenu l’un des réceptacles de Xehanort, et Roxas n’existait pour le moment que dans le cœur de Sora. Il n’avait plus personne avec qui se sentir très proche. Kairi se dit qu’il devait lui aussi souffrir de solitude, même s’ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble ces temps-ci.

− Pourtant, reprit-il, depuis que j’ai lu les rapports de Vexen, j’ai un étrange sentiment. Je me souviens avoir dit certaines choses, mais ce n’était pas à Roxas.  
− Lesquels ? demanda Kairi.  
− Axel a fait… Enfin, j’ai fait deux promesses. Celle de toujours ramener mes amis quoi qu’il arrive, peu importe combien de fois ils s’enfuient. Et la seconde, j’ai promis qu’on irait à la plage sur un jour de repos. Je n’ai pas dit ces choses à Roxas, j’en suis sûr. Ce n’est pas Roxas qui aimait la plage. 

Kairi fit immédiatement le lien avec le mystérieux coquillage. Probablement pas un hasard.

− Et maintenant, quand je te regarde, j’ai parfois l’impression que c’est quelqu’un d’autre qui me parle. Ça m’agace tellement de ne pas me souvenir. A croire que cette chose était juste là pour me chambouler, pour me faire oublier que ma priorité, c’est Roxas et personne d’autre.  
− Personne ne te détournera de ton objectif parce que tu aimes Roxas plus que tout. Ne doute pas de ça. Mais je ne pense pas que notre inconnue t’était indifférente non plus. Il doit y avoir une raison pour que tu ne t’en souviennes pas, mais ton cœur, lui, ne l’a pas complètement oublié. Je te promets de le découvrir.

On ne peut tromper le cœur et les sentiments. Ils sont bien plus forts que les souvenirs. Cette croyance ne venait pas d’elle. Kairi sentait que sa simili tentait de lui communiquer quelque chose.

− Naminé, j’aimerai tellement que tu sois là, que tu me dises tout, que tu me racontes tout ce que tu sais. Je te croirai, quoi que tu dises.

Kairi s’étonnait de la confiance absolue qu’elle vouait à sa simili. Elles étaient connectées. Elle avait l’impression qu’elles se comprenaient parfaitement même sans pouvoir communiquer ensemble. Naminé était une petite lumière qui chassait ses peurs de solitude. Il n’y avait qu’elle qui pourrait les éclairer sur l’identité de l’inconnue.

− Tu dois vite revenir parmi nous. Cette jeune fille a besoin de toi, nous avons besoin de toi. Et moi-aussi, j’ai besoin de toi. J’ai tellement envie de te voir.

Elle avait bien envie d’ajouter qu’elle aimerait la toucher et la prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle n’avait pas besoin de parler. Naminé comprenait tout. Au lieu d’une palpitation, une douce chaleur envahit Kairi. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura cette sensation exquise dont elle n’avait plus envie de se défaire.

**~**~**

Durant les semaines suivantes, Kairi fut assaillie d’images, de flashs de souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas, de longs rêves qui semblaient lui raconter une histoire. Elle voyait au travers des yeux de quelqu’un et ne pouvait rien faire pour intervenir. Elle se demanda si Naminé ressentait la même chose en étant prisonnière de son cœur.

Ces images la terrifiaient parfois, surtout lorsque qu’elle voyait des sans-cœurs foncer sur elle. Elle voulait se défendre mais elle ne contrôlait rien. Elle était juste spectatrice et les coups qu’elle recevait ne la blessaient pas. Elle ne ressentait même aucune douleur. 

Dans ces images elle reconnut Roxas et Axel, souriants et amicaux. Elle n’était clairement pas une simple "chose" à leurs yeux. Elle était leur meilleure amie.

Il y avait aussi Saïx qui la regardait avec froideur et mépris. Même si ce n’était que des souvenirs, Kairi trembla lorsqu’il lui adressait la parole juste pour lui donner des ordres et la rabaisser.

Elle reconnut également Riku qui portait le manteau de l’organisation et un bandeau noir sur les yeux. D’abord froid et cassant, il finit par se montrer plus bienveillant, attentif et aidant, même s’il agissait avant tout dans l’intérêt de Sora.

Puis enfin, elle reconnut Naminé, dans cette pièce blanche et vide, qui lui expliquait son rôle. Son pouvoir de modifier les souvenirs, son devoir de rendre à Sora sa vraie mémoire. Et la fatalité qui pesait sur l’inconnue, qui absorbait tous les fragments de la mémoire de Sora bien malgré elle. Pour que tout rendre dans l’ordre, elle devait disparaitre et se faire oublier de tous. Un peu comme Naminé qui n’existerait plus dans la mémoire de Sora à son réveil. L’oubli pur et simple pour ces deux personnes qui ont pourtant sacrifié leur vie pour le héros de la keyblade. Deux vies manipulées, deux cœurs en souffrance. Kairi avait honte. Elle qui croyait tout connaître de la solitude, elle était tellement loin de la réalité. Cela ne fit que renforcer son désir de les délivrer toutes les deux.

A la fin, Kairi visualisa une seconde fois les étincelles de lumière et le visage de triste de Roxas. Elle fit immédiatement le lien avec les dessins de Naminé. Tout correspondait. Elle avait assisté à tous les souvenirs de cette fille brune, de Xion, c’est comme cela qu’on l’appelait, jusqu’à sa disparition.

− Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi moi ?

Guidé par un nouvel instinct, Kairi se rendit sur une plage et y ramassa un coquillage similaire à celui qu’elle avait trouvé dans la pièce blanche et qui avait disparu.

− Ses souvenirs n’étaient pas définitivement perdus. Ils se sont matérialisés dans ce coquillage, la seule chose qu’elle a laissé derrière elle. Puis son cœur est allé en Sora. Elle ne pouvait pas les emmener avec elle. Et maintenant, ils sont en moi. Je vais les garder précieusement jusqu’à ce qu’elle revienne.

Qu’importe comment, il lui hâtait maintenant qu’on les fasse sortir. Jusqu’à ce jour, il était impossible de libérer des cœurs sans en sacrifier l’hôte. Sora en avait déjà fait l’expérience. Il avait été obligé de se transformer sans-cœur pour elle. Il le ferait encore, mais rien ne garantissait qu’il revienne. Son retour la première fois tenait du miracle. Riku l’empêcherait forcément de se sacrifier. Ce n’était définitivement pas le moment de perdre un guerrier comme lui, et puis il tenait bien trop à Sora pour le laisser tenter une expérience aussi dangereuse. Kairi soupçonnait parfois qu’il éprouvait bien plus que de l’amitié pour le châtain. Elle n’en était pas jalouse. Même si elle adorait Sora, il était fini le temps où elle ressentait pour une lui une tendresse amoureuse. Au final, juste un béguin d’adolescente. L’étreinte chaleureuse que lui avait prodiguée Naminé était, à ce jour, la chose la plus exaltante qu’elle avait connue. Et les souvenirs de Xion étaient tellement captivants et impressionnants. Elle rêvait de les connaître enfin. Elle savait que les rencontrer mettrait définitivement fin à sa solitude.

**~**~**

Son souhait finit par se réaliser. A l’issue d’un long et compliqué processus, Yen Sid réussit à libérer les cœurs de Roxas, Xion, ainsi qu’une autre personne dont le corps ne se trouvait pas à la tour mystérieuse. Le vieux magicien veilla à le mettre en sécurité dans un dispositif censé le contenir le temps de retrouver son propriétaire.

Riku s’inquiéta de l’état de Sora bien ébranlé par l’opération, mais en bonne forme. Il était assez content de revoir son simili. Tout comme Kairi avec Naminé, il avait bien envie de le connaître et surtout de s’excuser. Il n’avait rien fait, mais il se sentait un peu coupable. Après tout, Roxas avait lui aussi disparu pour permettre le réveil de Sora. Seulement, il n’eut même pas le temps de le saluer que Lea se jeta sur lui. Les retrouvailles émouvantes captèrent l’attention de tous et personne ne prêta attention au corps de Xion toujours inerte.

− Cette jeune fille a bien retrouvé son cœur, mais quelque chose l’empêche de se réveiller, déduit Yen Sid.  
− Naminé connait la réponse. Et puis, Naminé a aussi le droit de revenir. Maître Yen Sid, libérez-là elle aussi, implora presque Kairi.  
− Je me suis douté que tu demanderais ça. Ce sera plus simple avec toi qui ne peux pas te transformer en sans-cœur. Nous allons installer cette jeune fille dans une chambre. Le temps de reprendre des forces, on s’occupera de toi et Naminé ensuite.

Kairi était prête à tout, même qu’on lui ouvre sa poitrine si cela lui permettait de serrer enfin Naminé dans ses bras. L’opération était douloureuse et elle s’étonnait que Sora n’ait rien dit. Elle serra les dents, prête à endurer les pires supplices. Si elle criait trop, Sora ou Riku risquaient d’interrompre le processus et il n’en était pas question. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Naminé apparut à ses côtés. Lorsque les deux jeunes filles croisèrent enfin leur regard, elles se rapprochèrent immédiatement, attirées l’une vers l’autre comme des aimants. Elles restèrent longuement enlacées. Kairi ressentit à nouveau cette sensation merveilleuse. Elle n’avait plus envie de s’en défaire. Elle resta accrochée à sa simili, ignorant complètement les autres. Ces derniers décidèrent de les laisser seules un instant. Yen Sid avait lui aussi besoin de se reposer après avoir usé de son pouvoir.

− Merci de m’avoir permis de revenir.  
− Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là.

La rousse laissa échapper quelques larmes et resserra son étreinte autour de la blonde. A l’apogée du bonheur, elle osa même déposer ses lèvres sur la joue de l’autre jeune fille. Surprise, Naminé se recula vivement.

− Kairi ?  
− Excuse-moi. J’attends ça depuis tellement longtemps que je me suis laissée aller. Je ne le ferai plus.  
− Non, ça ne m’a pas dérangé, juste surprise. C’est la première fois que quelqu’un m’embrasse.  
− Comment as-tu trouvé ?  
− Humide, répondit Naminé. Mais j’ai senti mon jeune cœur vibrer. Je suppose donc qu’il a apprécié.  
− Tu as pu avoir ton propre cœur toi aussi ?  
− Il n’était pas complet lorsque je suis revenu en toi. Mais grâce à l’attention, à la confiance et aux sentiments que tu me portais, il est devenu entier. C’est grâce à toi que je suis ici maintenant. Merci de me permettre d’exister. Je t’en serai éternellement reconnaissante.  
− C’est moi qui dois te remercier.

Elles se serrèrent encore dans les bras. Les étreintes étaient naturelles, mais Kairi espérait bien partager avec elle plus de gestes intimes.

− Je crois que quelqu’un a besoin de nous, déclara alors Naminé.  
− Xion ? Tu es au courant ?  
− Je voyais tout à travers toi. Je sais que tu as reçu ses souvenirs. Et je me souviens de tout. Sur elle, sur les faux souvenirs de Sora que tu as trouvé au manoir. J’ai le pouvoir de manipuler les souvenirs de Sora et tous ceux qui lui sont liés. Quand tout le monde plonge dans l’oubli, je suis la seule à me souvenir. Je sais qui est Xion, mais il sera difficile de convaincre les autres. Tu dois lui rendre sa mémoire et elle se réveillera probablement.  
− Comment ?  
− De la même manière que Roxas a rendu les siens à Sora. Viens avec moi.

Elle lui prit la main et la mena jusque dans la chambre où la brune dormait. 

− J’ai vu sa mort. Elle était avec Roxas. Pourquoi est-ce que la chaine de ses souvenirs se trouvait au manoir ?  
− Je l’ai récupérée lorsque Riku a ramené Roxas à Diz après l’avoir battu. Le coquillage se trouvait dans la poche de son manteau. Je savais qu’il comprenait les souvenirs de Xion que je n’avais pas pu sauver. Je manipule uniquement les souvenirs de Sora. Si Diz l’avait trouvé, il l’aurait détruit et nous n’aurions jamais pu la ramener. Xion a sacrifié sa vie pour que Roxas vive et pour permettre à Sora de se réveiller. Je devais les conserver quelque part, les cacher dans l’espoir de la faire revenir un jour. Elle mérite autant que nous de vivre. Elle s’est forgée d’elle-même son propre cœur au contact de ses amis.  
− Que dois-je faire ?

La blonde eut un petit rire.

− Roxas aurait envie de se cacher si on lui rappelait cet épisode, et Sora rougirait si on le lui avouait. Je crois même que Riku pourrait se montrer jaloux.  
− Euh…  
− Tu dois connecter ton cœur au sien. Laisse-le te guider.

Kairi approuva. Elle regarda Xion, lui caressa ses cheveux noirs et sa joue. Elle avait tellement envie qu’elle se réveille pour la remercier. Après avoir vu ses souvenirs, elle ressentait une vive empathie pour elle. Elle comprenait sa souffrance, sa solitude, se tristesse, tiraillée entre rester avec ses amis où revenir en Sora, celui qui sauverait les mondes. Un terrible dilemme. Xion devait vivre, elle le méritait. 

Kairi ferma les yeux et rapprocha son visage pour coller son front au sien. Le corps froid de Xion semblait se réchauffer à son contact, et le cœur de Kairi s’emballa. Dans son dos, elle sentit la main chaleureuse de Naminé qui l’encourageait.

− Reviens parmi nous Xion, dit-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser. 

Une larme coula de son œil pour tomber sur la joue de la brune. Kairi se redressa et assista à l’ouverture de ses yeux aussi bleu que les siens. Xion lui sourit avant de se redresser subitement et venir enlacer la rousse qui se laissa faire. Elle se sentait aussi bien autour des bras robustes de Xion que de ceux de Naminé. Cette dernière s’était approchée et avait posé sa tête entre ses omoplates. Entourée de ces deux ravissantes personnes, Kairi se sentait ivre de bonheur. Elle avait l’impression que de nouveaux sentiments étaient nés dans son cœur et qu’il gagnait en force.

− Merci Kairi, fut la première chose qu’elle dit.  
− Tu connais mon nom ?  
− J’ai rendu ses souvenirs à Sora, mais je me souviens des images, de toi, de Riku et des autres.  
− Bienvenue parmi nous, Xion.  
− Naminé ? Tu es là aussi.

La blonde et la brune s’enlacèrent également. Kairi ne pu s’empêcher de se joindre à leur étreinte, irrémédiablement attirée vers elles, ne souhaitant plus les quitter maintenant qu’elles étaient là toutes les deux. Elle se retenait de les embrasser. Sur la joue, les cheveux, l’épaule, prise d’un élan de tendresse d’une envie de contact. Elle voulait goûter à la bouche de Naminé tout comme celle de Xion juste avant. C’était son premier baiser. Même simple et léger, un immense frisson l’avait parcouru. Elle voulait en connaître davantage, mais leur embrassade fut brusquement interrompue par des pas précipités venant du couloir. Roxas et Lea déboulèrent subitement dans la chambre.

− Xion, appelèrent-ils en cœur.

La brune sourit de plus belle et quitta les bras de Naminé pour se diriger vers ses amis. En attendant le temps des explications, Naminé reprit une fois de plus la main de Kairi pour l’emmener en dehors de la chambre et laisser le trio apprécier leurs retrouvailles.

− En récupérant ses souvenirs, la mémoire est également revenue pour chaque personne reliée à son cœur, expliqua la blonde. Riku aussi doit se rappeler d’elle maintenant.  
− Naminé, Roxas a-t’il lui aussi embrassé Sora pour le réveiller ?  
− De la même manière que les princesses Blanche-neige et Aurore furent tirés des ténèbres du sommeil par leur prince. Seul un cœur connecté possède ce pouvoir. Bien qu’il ne sache pas toujours réfléchir, Sora a parfaitement compris ça. Ses amis sont sa force. Tant qu’ils sont là, dit-elle en montrant sa poitrine, il y aura toujours de la lumière pour le sortir de l’obscurité. L’amitié est une force, l’amour est encore plus puissant. C’est probablement pour cela que Riku a résisté aux ténèbres. Grâce aux sentiments que Sora et lui se portent. Même s’ils ne s’en rendent pas complètement compte encore.

Kairi agrippa l’épaule de Naminé et la plaqua sur le mur, sans réelle brutalité mais elle s’étonna de sa force. Elle oubliait qu’elle avait passé ces dernières semaines à s’entrainer.

− Dans ce cas, laisse-moi sceller nos liens. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Naminé. Je ne veux plus jamais que nous soyons seules, toi, moi et Xion. Un lien indestructible nous unit, j’en suis convaincue.

Kairi posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Naminé qui ne se recula pas cette fois, appréciant la sensation humide et chaleureuse qui renforçait son cœur. Elle s’unissait à Kairi, tout comme Kairi s’était liée à Xion quelques minutes auparavant. Naminé songea qu’elle voudrait bien se souder avec la brune également. Pour l’heure, elle ferma les yeux et savoura juste ce moment qui chassa définitivement la solitude de son cœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d’avoir lu et désolée pour le léger retard.  
> Il y a une autre fiction que j’aimerai écrire avant la sortie de KH3, et donc je pense que je vais me concentrer sur elle cette semaine et non sur ce recueil (à moins que je trouve une idée pour un thème très court et léger).


	9. Blood / Sang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Bataille contre Xehanort – Xion tente des expériences douteuses, Kairi veut l’en empêcher, Naminé s’incruste l’air de rien. Quand on est en paix, on devrait pouvoir se détendre. Mais non, pas pour elles.
> 
> Tout public / Univers Canon / Shojo-aï / Humour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un OS court cette semaine, vraiment simple et rafraichissant. C’était facile, rapide et sympathique à écrire. Il est possible que j’utilise encore ce format au cours du projet. Ici, nos drôles de dames ne sont pas en couple mais sont très proches, d’où l’annonce du shojo-aï (une bromance au féminin).   
> Je me suis concentrée sur une autre fiction cette semaine que je vais poster très rapidement et que je tenais à écrire avant la sortie de KH3.
> 
> Bonne lecture

C’était dans le monde du Jardin Radieux que Kairi, Naminé et Xion s’étaient installées ensemble dans un petit appartement qu’elles partageaient toutes les trois. Elles s’étaient beaucoup rapprochées après la victoire contre Xehanort, se comportant un peu comme des sœurs. Certains les appelait même les triplées. Elles dormaient ensemble sur des futons posés à même le sol, dans l’unique chambre de leur domicile. Elles aiment bien se câliner, s’embrasser les joues, les cheveux, les mains, trouver du réconfort dans l’autre. La guerre avait été une terrible épreuve pour tous. Elles avaient décidé de vivre au Jardin Radieux pour aider à la reconstruction de ce monde. Ainsi, elles s’occupaient l’esprit, et le temps faisait le reste.

Même si elles étaient très poches, chacune avait ses propres occupations personnelles. Naminé dessinait bien sûr, et elle découvrait d’autres activités manuelles comme la mosaïque. Elle qui n’avait pas une forte constitution physique, son travail dans la ville consistait plutôt dans la décoration. Planter des fleurs, peindre les bancs, et elle s’investissait beaucoup dans la construction d’une immense fresque en mosaïque qui serait exposée sur la place des fontaines. Elle représentait l’histoire de ce monde, afin que les gens n’oublient pas et que les générations futures réalisent les souffrances et l’entraide des habitants.

Kairi faisait de son mieux pour apprendre à cuisiner et surtout à bricoler, souhaitant devenir totalement indépendante. Aider aux travaux de reconstruction l’aidait beaucoup Elle voulait prouver à Sora et Riku que ce n’était pas la peine de venir la voir deux fois par jour pour lui demander si elle a besoin de quelque chose, bordel ! Ils la prenaient encore pour une fille fragile. Ça l’exaspérait, tout en l’attendrissant. Elle les aimait tellement tous les deux qu’elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir Et puis, elle les trouvait tellement mignons ensembles.

Quant à Xion, elle tentait toujours de drôles expériences. Même si ses très chères amies et tous les autres sauveurs de l’univers la considéraient comme une personne à part entière, elle ressentait toujours le besoin de savoir si elle possédait tous les attributs d’une humaine. Est-ce que ses cheveux poussent ? Est-ce qu’elle apparaît sur les photos ? Mais également des questionnements bien plus dangereux. Est-ce que ses os se cassent ? Est-ce qu’elle meurt si elle reste en apnée ? Est-ce qu’elle grossit si elle mange trop de glace ? Elle en avait été malade pendant deux jours tellement elle avait abusé. Au moins, elle n’avait plus besoin de vérifier si elle était sensible à la crise de foie. Une pierre deux coups.

Aujourd’hui, Xion se tenait debout au milieu de la cuisine, un couteau dans la main. Elle s’apprêtait à s’entailler sa main libre, tout en serrant les dents afin d’anticiper la douleur de son acte. A ce moment-là, Kairi pénétra elle aussi dans la cuisine et prit un air affolé. Tout se passa au ralenti. Kairi s’élança vers sa colocataire, se jetant littéralement sur elle et la plaquant sur le sol de la cuisine. Xion se cogna violemment la tête sur les placards et gémit de douleur.

− Ouille.  
− Non Xion, ne meurs pas. On a encore tellement de choses à faire ensemble.  
− Hein ? Mais je ne vais pas mourir.  
− Tu étais sur le point de t’ouvrir les veines.  
− Quoi ? Ah non, tu te trompes. Je voulais juste me faire une petite entaille.

Malgré son attitude décontractée, rien ne semblait apaiser Kairi qui était sur le point de la secouer violemment en lui demandant pourquoi ?

− Te faire une entaille, et pourquoi donc ? demanda la rousse. Si tu veux faire don de ton sang, il y a un centre pour ça.  
− Avant de faire un don, ce serait bien de savoir si j’ai du sang.  
− Je te demande pardon ?  
− Hier, sur le chantier sur lequel je travaille, mon collègue s’est coupé la main et ça pissait le sang. Je me suis alors demandée si moi aussi j’étais capable de saigner. Allez, file-moi ce couteau. Je fais juste une petite entaille, rien de méchant.  
− Non mais ça va pas ? Tu veux nous faire avoir une crise cardiaque ? Bientôt tu vas te demander si tu peux tomber enceinte.  
− Si c’est le cas, j’hésite entre Roxas ou Lea comme partenaire.  
− Xion, s’indigna Kairi. Ce n’est pas un jeu.  
− Je plaisante, rit la brune. Mais allez, juste une petite entaille de rien du tout. Tu pourras la refermer avec un sort de soin.  
− J’ai dit non, protesta encore Kairi qui tenait le couteau éloigné de l’autre fille.  
− Je ferai attention à ne pas salir.  
− Ce n’est pas le problème.  
− Si tu m’en empêches maintenant, j’attendrai un autre moment pour essayer.  
− C’est pas possible, tu ne sais pas abandonner.  
− Non mais regardez qui parle !  
− Justement, tu me connais assez pour savoir que je suis obstinée.  
− Et quand j’ai une idée en tête, je ne l’ai pas au derrière. Allez, donne-moi ce couteau, j’en ai pour deux secondes.  
− Non, non et non.

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent de se chamailler avec un objet tranchant entre elles, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. La lame passa un peu trop près du bras de Xion qui sursauta de douleur.

− Aïe, gémit Xion.  
− Xion ! paniqua Kairi. Désolée, je vais te soigner de suite.  
− Attends, pas tout de suite.  
− Mais qu’est-ce vous fabriquez les filles ?

Naminé venait de pénétrer dans la cuisine, attirée par le vacarme qui l’empêchait de se concentrer sur son tricot. 

− Bravo Xion. Je t’annonce officiellement que tu saignes comme tout le monde, applaudit Kairi sarcastique.

Le bruit d’un corps qui tombe attira l’attention de la rousse et la brune. Toujours à l’entrée de la cuisine, Naminé venait tout simplement de s’effondrer au sol.

− Et Naminé souffre d’hémophobie, finit de conclure Kairi.  
− Tu ne trouves pas qu’elle s’évanouit souvent ?  
− Elle est hypersensible. On n’y peut rien et elle non plus.  
− Oui mais quand même, c’est embrassant quand c’est en public.

Les deux plus robustes du trio n’étaient pas tellement surprise de retrouver leur jolie amie blonde effondrée par terre. C’était un fait tellement fréquent qu’elles ne s’en étonnaient même plus. Elles prirent bien le temps de soigner la plaie de Xion, de nettoyer le sol et le couteau avant de se décider à la rejoindre.

− Bon, et bien il faut rajouter le sang à la longue liste des angoisses de Naminé, décréta Xion.  
− Elle est tellement mignonne quand elle dort, s’attendrit Kairi qui tenait la blonde dans ses bras. Je la tiendrais bien comme ça toute la journée.  
− Hé, laisse-m ’en un peu.  
− Encore quelques secondes.  
− Donne, elle va bientôt se réveiller.  
− Non, c’est ta punition pour avoir encore pensé à des trucs stupides.  
− Hé, c’est toi qui m’as blessée.  
− C’est toi qui sorti le couteau du tiroir.  
− On serait pas en train de la câliner si j’avais rien fait.  
− Ne cherche pas tes prétextes pour tes idées à la con.  
− Donne-la-moi je te dis.  
− Non, non et non.

S’il y avait bien quelque chose qui caractérisait autant Kairi que Xion, c’était leur obstination sans limite. Cela avait bien aidé lors de la bataille contre Xehanort, mais c’était plus ennuyeux au quotidien. Surtout pour leur colocataire et même pour les voisins.

Elles continuaient de se disputer la jolie blonde qui finit par se réveiller, pas vraiment en douceur vu comment elle était secouée.

− Ah bravo, elle est réveillée, se lamenta Xion.  
− On devrait s’en réjouir, non ?  
− Vous vous disputez encore ? se plaignit Naminé clairement exaspérée. Qu’est-ce qu’il a cette fois ? Le planning des corvées n’est pas équitable ? C’est pas à votre tour de récurer les toilettes ?  
− Xion voulait encore faire une connerie, expliqua Kairi.  
− Et au final, c’est toi qui l’as faite. Elle m’a blessée.  
− Et je t’ai soignée.  
− Bon, d’accord. Et la conclusion de tout ça, c’est quoi cette fois ?  
− Je saigne. C’est merveilleux, n’est-ce pas ?

L’enthousiasme de la brune blasa complètement ses deux amies. En plus ça sonnait comme une femme qui se rend compte qu’elle a ses règles et donc qu’elle n’est pas enceinte. Il fallait vraiment que Xion arrête avec ses questionnements. Leurs nerfs pouvaient survivre à une guerre contre Xehanort, mais pas à leur amie qui se fait volontairement du mal. Ne pouvait-elle pas vivre, tout simplement ?

− C’est bien Xion. Mais arrête tes expériences, s’il-te-plait, demanda Naminé, une main sur la poitrine et un regard suppliant pour forcer son souhait.

Xion fut touchée en plein cœur. Naminé ne savait pas se battre, mais elle venait se sortir son arme la plus terrible : le visage triste. Elle céda immédiatement.

− D’accord, je ne le ferai plus.  
− Enfin, soupira Kairi.  
− Et puis, tu es faite comme toutes les femmes, non ? Tu as bien tes menstruations ? demanda encore la blonde.  
− Oui.  
− Et bien alors, tu as déjà saigné.  
− Ah oui tiens. C’est vrai. Je n’y avais même pas pensé.  
− Non mais je rêve, se lamenta encore Kairi qui préféra quitter le groupe. Je vais voir Sora et Riku.  
− Je croyais qu’ils t’exaspéraient ?  
− Moins que vous, la sensible et l’insensée.

Elle quitta l’appartement en claquant la porte, laissant ses deux amies pantoises devant sa vive réaction.

− Je crois qu’elle a ses menstruations, déduit simplement Naminé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c’est tout. J’espère tout de même que ça vous a plu et que ça vous a fait sourire. Vous remarquerez que je fais souvent des allusions au SoRiku. Mais que voulez-vous, ils sont dans mes OTP, je les adore.  
> Merci d’avoir lu.


	10. Standing Still / Immobile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post KH3 – Kairi est dévastée par la disparition de Sora. Elle reste là, immobile, à se morfondre. Quelqu’un pourra-t ’il la sortir de sa déprime et lui redonner un but ?
> 
> Tout public / Univers Canon / Amitié

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n’ai pas abandonné ce projet, loin de là. Mais j’ai décidé de ne pas tant me mettre la pression. Donc j’écris quand l’inspiration me vient. Cela étant, j’ai déjà pas mal d’idées vagues pour de nombreux thèmes.  
> Je ne suis pas spécialement satisfaite de celui-ci. La première traduction que j’avais trouvée était « Avoir survécu ». Bon, le texte colle tout de même au thème. Et il n’y a pas de couple cette fois-ci.

Elle avait survécu, mais à quel prix ?

Les yeux au large, Kairi regardait le crépuscule disparaître progressivement dans la mer, immobile, le cœur en larme. Ses souvenirs depuis sa capture par Xemnas étaient flous. Sa conscience attendait dans un lieu magnifique. Elle croyait voler dans le ciel et au-dessus de l’eau. Elle avait attendu que Sora vienne la chercher et la ramener à la maison. Sora ne la décevait jamais, mais le prix du retour n’était que pour une seule personne. Voilà maintenant une semaine qu’elle restait assise là jour après jour, à guetter l’horizon qu’ils avaient regardé ensemble avant qu’il ne disparaisse à jamais. C’était la seconde fois qu’il se sacrifiait pour elle. Tout le monde donnait la gloire aux disparus, sans même penser aux survivants accablés d’un immense fardeau.

Kairi savait qu’elle devrait se secouer, trouver une solution pour le ramener, mais elle n’en avait pas le courage. Dans cette bataille qui venait de s’achever, elle n’avait servi à rien. Pire encore, Sora avait disparu par sa faute. Et au lieu de remuer ciel et terre pour le retrouver, elle restait assise là. Elle n’avait plus de force, plus d’énergie, plus envie de rien. Tous les autres cherchaient une solution. Kairi n’osait pas les rejoindre, ayant bien trop peur d’apprendre que c’était juste fini pour Sora.

Kairi entendit des pas derrière elle. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient tenté de lui parler, de la consoler, de la déculpabiliser. Comprenaient-ils vraiment ce qu’elle ressentait ? Certainement pas. Chacun cultivait leur bonheur sur leur monde en paix. Perdre Sora n’avait pas autant d’importance pour eux que pour elle. Peut-être Riku pouvait la comprendre, mais Riku possédait un cœur incroyablement fort. Il ne se laissait pas aller à la tristesse. Et puis, ce n’était pas sa faute à lui s’ils avaient perdu leur héros. Non vraiment, personne ne pouvait réellement la comprendre. Ni Riku, ni la personne qui vint s’installer à se côtés.

− Il me manque à moi aussi.

C’était une voix douce et calme que Kairi avait peu entendu mais qu’elle reconnut immédiatement. Naminé se tenait là, sa légère robe blanche et son regard de poupée calme et serein. Autrefois. Kairi souhaitait tellement qu’elle revienne pour la remercier. Elle ne lui avait même pas adressée la parole depuis sa résurrection. C’était l’occasion. Mais au lieu de ça, elle s’agaça.

− A toi, à Riku, à tout le monde. Mais c’est à moi qui manque le plus, cracha la rousse excédée.

Elle ne voulait pas lui parler de la sorte, mais Kairi n’en pouvait plus. La culpabilité la rongeait et elle avait perdu toute confiance en elle, en ses capacités. Elle se savait complètement incapable de retrouver Sora alors qu’elle l’aimait, elle l’aimait tellement. 

− Vous ne comprenez décidément rien. Si je suis là, c’est parce qu’il a pris ma place. Vous dites que vous ne m’en voulez pas, mais les ténèbres de votre cœur vous chuchotent que je suis la seule coupable. Je n’ai pas su me défendre, et voilà le résultat. Arrêtez avec votre fausse compassion, je sais qu’une part de vous m’en veut, ne serait-ce qu’un peu. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que je ressens, vous n’imaginez pas combien il manque, bien plus qu’à vous tous.

Elle voulait pleurer, mais elle ne pouvait plus. La peine avait laissé la place à la colère, et c’est Naminé qui la recevait. Kairi voulait qu’elle s’en aille. N’importe quelle personne censée s’en irait après un tel discours, mais Naminé ne bougea pas. Son visage toujours paisible, mais de la tristesse dans ses yeux. 

− Je ne parlais pas de Sora, rectifia-t ’elle, mais de Neo Riku.

Kairi ne savait même pas de qui elle parlait Elle avait juste remarqué que Riku lui parlait beaucoup de Naminé comme si elle était plus qu’une simple amie. Elle en avait déduit qu’ils fricotaient peut-être ensemble. Mais quelle importance ? Cela ne la concernait pas, et elle s’en fichait royalement.

− C’était un clone de Riku crée par Vexen, comme Xion, l’informa la blonde. Il aurait pu avoir une existence bien à lui, mais il a choisi de sacrifier son cœur, et laisser ce corps pour me permettre de revenir. Ses souvenirs étaient artificiels, que j’ai créé moi-même, mais ses sentiments étaient réels. J’ai aussi pensé que c’est ma faute s’il a disparu. Mais c’était son choix. Je l’aimais beaucoup.

Kairi l’ignorait. A vrai dire, cela lui importait peu. Elle se fichait de tout actuellement, surtout de la peine des autres. Elle n’arrivait même pas à gérer la sienne, alors elle n’avait pas du tout envie d’entendre d’autres lamentations. Naminé ne pouvait-elle pas parler de ses états d’âme à Riku, son nouveau grand ami ou même futur fiancé ? Et celui-là, a-t’il déjà oublié Sora, celui qui l’a sauvé des ténèbres ? Kairi haïssait tout le monde en cet instant, mais elle se détestait encore plus. Déjà d’avoir causé la perte de Sora, mais de se montrer si méchante, haineuse envers les autres qui ne lui avaient rien fait. Elle avait même envoyé chier ses parents morts d’inquiétude.

Depuis une semaine, elle n’avait rien avalé. Elle n’avait rien fait si ce n’est rester assise à cet endroit. Elle ne savait même pas où elle trouvait la force de se rendre ici chaque jour. Le soir, elle ne pensait pas à rentrer. Riku venait la chercher à la nuit tombée. Il lui mettait une veste sur les épaules et il la ramenait chez elle. Elle ne trouvait le sommeil que tard dans la nuit, à revivre le cauchemar de la disparition de Sora. Quels avaient été ses derniers mots déjà ? Elle ne s’en souvenait même plus. Son esprit ne retenait que l’image de son bien-aimé qui s’éclipse juste sous ses yeux.

− Mais est-ce que j’aurais la même chose pour lui ? reprit Naminé. J’en doute, parce que je voulais vivre. Et que s’il avait été là et pas moi, il aurait été triste. Nous félicitons les disparus, mais ce sont les survivants qui souffrent. Et ça, personne n’y pense.

Cette dernière phrase la fit un tantinet réagir. Kairi s’était trompée. Naminé pouvait la comprendre finalement puisqu’elle vivait la même chose. La blonde lui prit la main pour attirer son attention. Kairi se décida enfin à tourner la tête pour la regarder. Elle était aussi nette que dans ses souvenirs. Un visage calme, une robe immaculée qui la faisait passer pour un ange, une poigne douce. Au fond, Kairi était heureuse de la retrouver.

− Je sais ce que tu en train de te dire. Que tout est ta faute, que tout le monde t’en veut, que tu n’as servi à rien. Kairi, tu as appris à manier la keyblade et tu as rejoint les guerriers de la lumière sur le champ de bataille. Rien que ça, c’est vraiment courageux. Tu étais la moins expérimentée, et tu t’es tout de même battue. J’ai tout vu Kairi, tout jusqu’à ce qu’on nous sépare.  
− J’aurais dû rester derrière. Déjà, lorsque nous avons été attaqués par Terra, enfin par le réceptacle de Xehanort, à notre arrivée, je suis restée tétanisée. Axel a été blessé, Sora s’est interposé pour me protéger. Il aurait pu mourir, mais je suis restée immobile. J’avais peur.  
− Mais c’est normal d’avoir peur quand on tombe sur plus fort que soi. Kairi, j’ai fait du mal à Sora car je craignais Marluxia et Laxène, et donc je leur obéissais. Mais je me suis finalement posé cette question. Qu’est-ce que je veux réellement ?

Naminé n’en dit pas plus. Probablement qu’elle s’était déjà donnée une réponse à cette question. Son regard doux était devenu plus sérieux quand elle demanda à son interlocutrice.

− Et toi Kairi, que désires-tu réellement ? 

Elle ne sut quoi répondre. Son désir, son rêve ? Être près de Sora, tout simplement. Mais ce dernier n’était plus là.

− Il n’y a plus rien que je désire. Va-t’en Naminé, s’il-te-plait.  
− C’est donc pour cette vie que Sora s’est sacrifié ?

Naminé n’avait pas vraiment posé la question à Kairi. C’était plutôt un constat affligeant de la réalité. Elle s’attendait à ce que Kairi l’agresse de nouveau. Ses paroles n’étaient pas tendres, mais elle ne savait plus comment faire réagir son interlocutrice. Peut-être qu’elle était trop dure. Kairi était en plein deuil, mais plus personne ne supportait de la voir prostrée de la sorte. D’autant plus que tout n’était pas totalement perdu pour Sora. Il restait une lueur, un infime espoir. Kairi se devait de l’illuminer, de leur donner du courage comme elle l’avait toujours fait. Mais à cet instant, elle semblait complètement désemparée.

− Si j’avais su que ça faisait si mal, je ne serai pas revenue. J’aurais dû dire à Sora me laisser là-bas. Mais…

Kairi avait la gorge nouée par l’émotion. Elle ne voulait pas admette la vérité. Ce serait se donner du tord et elle en avait bien assez comme ça.

− Mais ? l’encouragea Naminé.

Nouveau silence, si ce n’est les sanglots de Kairi.

− Mais je voulais vivre. 

Ce n’était pas Kairi qui avait parlé. La réponse venait de derrière eux. Xion se tenait là. Depuis combien de temps au juste ? Personne ne l’avait entendu arriver. Probablement que ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu’elle les écoutait. Elle s’approcha et s’appuya contre le tronc de l’arbre. A cet instant, Kairi eut l’impression de revenir en arrière. De ce temps béni où Riku, Sora et elle faisaient des projets de voyage, au même endroit.

Kairi et Xion se regardèrent un moment. Devant l’air interrogatif de la rousse, la brune s’empressa de répondre à ses questions muettes.

− Nous n’avons pas eu le temps de nous présenter à la Nécropole des keyblades. Je suis Xion, une marionnette crée pour servir l’organisation. Je n’ai pas l’intention de bourriner ta tête déjà remplie de chagrin. Sache juste qu’un jour, j’ai dû faire un choix. Celui de vivre, ou celui de disparaitre. J’ai choisi la seconde. Pourtant, je voulais tellement vivre. Je peux te comprendre Kairi, parce que ni toi, ni moi ne voulions mourir.

Voilà sa réponse. Kairi s’effondra en larme. Pas de tristesse cette fois, mais de honte. Elle se sentait tellement lâche. Xehanort l’avait éliminée comme ça, d’un seul coup, sans qu’elle ne dise adieu, sans qu’elle n’ait le temps de prouver quoi que ce soit. C’était trop tôt pour elle, trop injuste. Il n’avait pas le droit de lui ôter la vie si simplement, elle qui était si jeune, qui n’avait rien fait de mal. Dans ce lieu paradisiaque où le ciel se réfléchissait sur l’eau, elle n’acceptait pas son décès.

− Pourquoi voulais-tu vivre ? demanda alors Xion.

Pour passer du temps avec Sora ? Pour qu’ils commencent enfin leur idylle ? Ça n’avait pas de sens, puisqu’elle savait qu’il ne rentrerait pas avec elle. Pour parler à ses proches ? Pour finir ses projets ? Pourquoi choisit-on de survivre au détriment d’une autre personne ? Une personne chère qui plus est.

− Et toi, pourquoi avais-tu décidé de disparaitre ? questionna à son tour Kairi. J’aimerai comprendre puisque tu as fait le choix inverse.  
− Parce que c’était Roxas ou moi. L’organisation ne voulait pas nous garder tous les deux. Oh, il y avait toujours Axel, mais je crois que j’avais commencé à ressentir quelque chose de plus fort envers Roxas. Et puis le plus important, je savais qu’il ne souffrirait pas de mon absence, puisque tout le monde devait m’oublier.

Xion avait en effet connu une situation similaire. Mais dans l’autre sens, puisqu’elle n’était pas celle qui avait survécu.

− Et aussi, je croyais en lui, reprit Xion. Au moment de disparaitre, je lui ai confié une mission. Seuls les survivants peuvent accomplir le souhait des disparus. C’est pour cela qu’ils sont si importants. A travers leurs actions, les défunts continuent de vivre dans leur cœur. C’est pour cela, même si c’est dur, même s’il est normal d’avoir une période de deuil, il faut aller de l’avant, pour eux.

Un nouveau silence s’installa. Chacune d’elles pensaient à quelqu’un, ou plus exactement Kairi et Naminé. Cette dernière était restée silencieuse depuis l’arrivée de Xion. Le discours de la brune avait bien plus d’impact que le sien. Elle n’y était pas indifférente non plus. 

− Alors Kairi, que désires-tu réellement ? demanda cette fois Xion. Oublie donc un peu Sora, même si c’est grâce à lui que tu es là.

Elle réfléchit un peu, prenant en compte les idées de Xion. Elle avait survécu, non sans douleur, non sans perte, mais la vie continuait pour elle. Il paraissait injuste vis-à-vis de Sora qu’elle se morfonde indéfiniment. 

Elle se remémora le moment où elle avait sauvé Sora des ténèbres, à plusieurs reprises. Même si c’était parfois involontaire, et que son cœur de lumière pure aidait pas mal. Elle s’était sentie tellement forte. Un sentiment de satisfaction l’avait envahi. Elle savait dorénavant où était sa voix.

− Je veux continuer à me perfectionner à manier la keyblade. Je veux défendre la lumière des mondes, comme l’a fait Sora. Je veux réellement devenir forte, pour ne plus jamais qu’on se sacrifie pour moi.

Oui, voilà, c’est ce qu’elle désirait. Sora serait si fière d’elle.

− C’est un bon esprit. Et toi Naminé ? demanda Xion.  
− Euh…

La blonde n’avait pas réfléchi à la question. Qu’est-ce qu’elle voulait réellement aujourd’hui qu’elle était enfin libre, sans la pression de l’organisation ? Elle se demandait si elle possédait toujours ses pouvoirs. De toute manière, elle se refusait de toucher à la mémoire de Sora, d’autant plus que celui-ci était absent pour le moment. 

Les premiers jours de sa nouvelle existence, elle était restée tranquille au Jardin Radieux dans une chambre que lui avait donnée Ansem le sage. Il avait laissé des livres à sa disposition, en lui précisant de faire comme chez elle. Drôle d’expression pour quelqu’un qui n’avait jamais eu de logis propre, qu’on avait trimballé d’un manoir à un autre pour la faire travailler. Hormis leur sortie à la plage, Naminé n’avait pas vraiment quitté les murs du palais. Aeleus lui avait fait visiter les lieux. Ienzo lui avait expliquée le rangement de la bibliothèque. Ansem l’avait même emmenée en ville, une fois, pour lui faire déguster une glace. Que dire de sa première semaine de vie ? Tranquille, douce, un peu solitaire tout de même. Riku n’était pas revenu la voir. Le maître de la keyblade ne perdait pas de temps. Avec Yen Sid, il cherchait déjà un moyen de faire revenir leur héros. Naminé réalisait la chance de se savoir en vie, mais en profitait-elle vraiment ? Elle non plus n’avait pas eu la possibilité de faire ses adieux à Neo. Mais elle savait une chose, ce dernier ne voulait que son bonheur.

− Je veux apprendre à vivre, tout simplement, finit par répondre Naminé.  
− Dans ce cas, entraidons-nous, suggéra Xion. Je sais manier une keyblade. Je peux très bien t’aider à progresser, Kairi. Quant à toi, tu es celle qui a eu une vie normale. Tu peux aider Naminé pour qu’elle se découvre son identité. Pour ma part, tout ce que je sais faire sur mon temps de libre, c’est manger des glaces avec mes amis et ramasser des coquillages. Peut-être devrais-je en prendre de la graine aussi.

L’atmosphère s’était détendue. Naminé s’autorisa même à pouffer légèrement avant de réaliser qu’elle ne servirait probablement à rien, contrairement aux deux autres. Cette fois, ce fut Kairi qui déposa sa main sur la sienne. Ses yeux encore rougis par ses larmes semblaient plus sereins.

− Je suis sûre que tu te trouveras un domaine qui te convient. Et puis, j’aimerai apprendre à te connaître. Ne te sens pas reste Naminé, tu es une personne formidable. Regarde, tu es la seule qui a su me sortir de mon mutisme. Et tu es restée calme alors que je t’ai clairement agressée. Je suis désolée pour ça.  
− Ce n’est rien. L’important, c’est que tu te sentes mieux.  
− C’est encore difficile, mais j’arrive mieux à relativiser. Riku m’a dit que ce n’était pas totalement perdu pour Sora. Lui aussi possède le pouvoir de l’éveil capable de le ramener. Je suppose que je dois faire confiance à mon ami et continuer mon entrainement de mon côté. Si Riku s’absente, il nous manquera un grand maître de la keyblade. Bien sûr, il y a les autres, mais chacun d’eux ont retrouvé leur moitié. Il serait injuste de les envoyer encore se battre après tout ce qu’ils ont déjà accompli par le passé. Mais moi, je n’ai encore rien abouti. Et surtout, ma moitié mène son propre combat. Je ne m’arrêterai pas tant qu’il ne sera pas de retour.

Oui, elle avait survécu pour s’assurer un monde meilleur, dans l’attente du retour de leur héros. 

− Si nous allions manger une glace pour célébrer ça, suggéra Xion qui se dirigeait déjà vers le ponton suivi de près par Naminé. Tu viens Kairi ?  
− J’arrive.

La jeune guerrière sauta de l’arbre. C’est à cet endroit qu’elle avait vu Sora pour la dernière fois, souriant comme d’habitude. Ils ne s’étaient rien dit, car ils ne pouvaient d’ores et déjà plus communiquer. A ce moment-là, Kairi était bien trop triste pour décrypter l’expression de son visage. Elle se concentra pour se remémorer. Elle devait écouter son cœur et elle l’entendrait : « _A toi de briller, Kairi_ ». 

Le message était bien passé. Qu’importe le temps que cela prendrait, elle deviendrait elle aussi maître de la keyblade et s’octroierait des capacités afin de ne plus jamais mettre ses proches en danger. Au contraire même, elle souhaitait les protéger à son tour.

Armée de cette nouvelle vocation, elle bougea enfin.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture. Que ça vous plaise ou non, n’hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.


End file.
